STEPBROTHER MAN (KyuHae)
by amelkyuzone29
Summary: Kasih sayang bukan hanya dimiliki oleh saudara yang lahir dari rahim yang sama. Meskipun kita tak sedarah tetapi kita sudah terikat sebagai saudara. Aku menyayangimu sebagai saudaraku. Apapun yang terjadi kau hyungku dan aku dongsaengmu, aku tahu dalam hatimu kau juga punya perasaan begitu padaku hyung.
1. Chapter 1

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

Genre: Brothership/ Family

Artis: Kyuhyun (16 th), Donghae (18th), Appa Cho, Eoma cho, Changmin (16th)

Chapter: 1

**=Kyuhyun pov=**

Aku adalah cho kyuhyun anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan dalam bidang konstruksi. Aku masih duduk dikelas 2SMA disebuah SMA elit. Aku hanya tinggal bersama appaku selama 10 tahun, karena eomaku meninggal saat usiaku 6 tahun. Appa sangat menyayangiku, dia selalu memanjakanku dengan memberikan fasilitas mewah dan menuruti apapun yang aku mau. Meskipun appa adalah seorang pebisnis namun dia selalu ada waktu untukku, sehingga aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian karena dirumah sendirian dengan para pelayan. Aku sedikit kasihan melihat appa yang tidak pernah mau membicarakan pernikahan kedua setelah kepergian eoma. Aku pernah menyuruh appa untuk menikah lagi namun appa menolak dan bilang untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu lagi. Meskipun hatiku sedikit sakit jika appa yang bersikap dingin kepada setiap yeoja yang ingin mendekatinya. Tetapi saat ini aku merasa bahagia dan aku yakin bahwa eoma juga akan bahagia karena saat ini appaku menikah dengan yeoja yang akan menjadi eoma baruku mulai hari ini akan menjadi istri yang baik untuk appa dan menjadi eoma yang baik untukku. Aku juga akan punya seorang hyung karena eoma punya seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya beda 2th dariku, dia Donghae hyung. Dan mulai hari ini aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku dengan mereka.

=**Kyuhyun pov end=**

**=Donghae pov=**

Aku adalah lee Donghae, ahh anio sekarang namaku menjadi Cho Donghae karena eomaku menikah dengan orang bermarga cho. Aku benci mengakuinya tetapi aku ingin melihat eoma bahagia. Aku memang berasal dari keluarga sederhana dan tidak ada hal yang istimewa yang dapat aku banggakan tetapi aku punya eoma yang membuatku bisa membanggakannya lebih dari apapun. Appaku meninggal saat aku masih kecil dan itu membuat eomaku bekerja keras untuk hidupku. Aku tidak suka jika eoma menikah lagi, namun aku tidak suka melihat eoma menderita. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan eoma dengan seorang pengusaha dari Seoul. Eomaku bukan orang yang materialistis namun aku tidak tahu kenapa eoma bisa menikah dengan orang itu. Yang aku tahu namja yang dinikahi eoma adalah mantan pacarnya sebelum dia menikah dengan appaku. Apa ini yang disebut takdir? Apa jodoh eoma orang itu? ANIO!ANIO! apapun yang terjadi appaku adalah Lee, meskipun aku merestui pernikahan eoma tapi sebenarnya aku tidak suka sama sekali. Aku dan eomaku bukan orang yang gila harta. Aku pun terpaksa merestuinya karena namja bermarga cho itu memohon dan bilang bahwa dia mencintai eomaku. Aku merasa dia benar- benar tulus mencintai eomaku, tetapi tetap saja hatiku merasa berat. Aku takut jika pernikahan ini akan berdampak buruk bagiku dan eoma. Aishhh, jinja! Kalau bukan karena eoma, aku tidak akan melakukan ini.

**=Donghae pov end=**

Pernikahan eoma Donghae dan appa Kyuhyun sangat meriah dan elegan. Banyak sekali tamu yang datang untuk memberikan ucapan selamat atas pernikahan mereka. Semua orang larut dalam pesta dan tertawa bersama. Donghae hanya memandang pesta tersebut sambil duduk disebuah kursi tamu yang berada dipojok ruangan.

"Hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun pada Donghae

Donghae hanya memandang kyuhyun tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, lalu dia mulai beranjak pergi namun langkahnya tertahan dengan sebuah panggilan lagi.

"Hae hyung, jangan pergi, Kyuhyun mau bicara dengan hyung" ucap Kyuhyun

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," jawab Donghae dingin sambil berlalu

"Hae hyung..." lirih Kyuhyun pelan, dia sangat sedih dengan sikap Donghae

***Keesokan harinya* 07.00 senin**

***ruang makan***

"Donghae-ah, bagaimana tidurmu?apa kau merasa nyaman dengan kamarmu, nak?"

"Ne ap...appa..." jawab Donghae gugup

"HAHAHA, kenapa kau gugup begitu, chagi? Mulai sekarang aku adalah appamu jadi jangan sungkan, Ne?" ucap tuan Cho.

"Ne, gamsahamnida appa" jawab Donghae

"owh, kyuhyunie kemari nak, eoma sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan kamu nak" ucap eoma cho pada kyuhyun.

" gamsahamnida eoma, aku senang sekali makanan ini" ucap kyuhyun tulus

"kyuhyunie, mulai sekarang Donghae akan bersekolah di tempat kamu juga dan kalian akan diantar oleh sopir, jadi kalian bisa berangkat bersama" ucap appa Cho.

"jeongmal appa? Wah aku akan sangat senang jika Hae hyung berangkat kesekolah yang sama dengan kyuhyun, aku tidak akan sendirian lagi, hahaha" ucap Kyuhyun

"ne, sekarang kalian makanlah dulu, nanti kalian terlambat" ucap appa Cho

"ne..." jawab Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Sarapan pun berlangsung tanpa pembicaraan yang berlangsung.

**_Skip time..._**

***di dalam mobil***

Donghae dan Kyuhyun duduk di bangku belakang namun posisi duduk Donghae menjauh dari kyuhyun.

"hyung, aku sangat senang kau berada satu sekolah denganku" ucap kyuhyun

"..." tidak ada tanggapan dari Donghae, Donghae hanya melihat keluar jendela mobil.

"Hyung?" panggil kyuhyun lagi namun tetap tidak ada tanggapan berarti dari Hae.

"HYUNG! "panggil Kyuhyun lebih keras.

Donghae hanya menoleh dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, lebih tepatnya tatapan dinginnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih diam sedikit" ucap Donghae dingin

"ah, mianhae hyung" ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak enak karena tanggapan dingin hyungnya. Perjalanan kesekolah pun berjalan dengan kesunyian.

**=Kyuhyun pov=**

Aku mencoba untuk bersikap baik pada Donghae hyung karena aku sangat senang bisa mempunyai seorang hyung. Tetapi aku tidak tahu kenapa Donghae hyung bersikap dingin padaku. Aku mencoba untuk berpikir positif, mungkin saja Donghae hyung kurang bisa beradaptasi dengan suasana baru sehingga dia bersikap seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga aku mulai menyayanginya karena aku merasa berada dalam situasi yang sama dengan Hae hyung dan aku tahu tidak mudah menerima seseorang yang baru sebagai keluarganya. Aku dulu juga sempat merasa seperti itu namun sekarang berbeda setelah aku bertemu dengan eoma dan Donghae hyung.  
**=Kyuhyun pov end=**

***disekolah***

" Kyu! Kenapa kamu melamun eoh?" bentak seorang namja.

"AISH, changminie kau membuatku kaget saja" ucap Kyuhyun.

Changmin adalah sahabat Kyuhyun sejak SMP hingga sekarang.

"apa yang kamu pikirkan Kyu?"

"anio, aku memikirkan hyungku" jawab Kyuhyun

"hyung? Maksudmu kau punya hyung?" tanya Changmin

"ah, mianhae Changmin-ah, aku belum sempat cerita padamu"

"sebentar kyu, aku tahu sekarang pasti eomamu punya anak kan dan dia jadi hyungmu?" tebak changmin.

"geurae changmin-ah, kau benar" ucap kyuhyun

"apa kau tidak akan mengenalkanku padanya kyu?" tanya changmin

"ne, ne pasti aku akan mengenalkannya padamu"

"apa dia satu sekolah dengan kita?"

"ne, dia kelas 3 min, nanti aku kenalkan padamu"

**_Skip time..._**

***sepulang sekolah***

"Kyuhyun-ah mianhae, aku harus pulang cepat jadi lain kali saja ya kau kenalkan aku pada hyungmu" ucap changmin

"gwenchana min, aku mengerti" ucap kyuhyun

Kyuhyunpun menunggu Donghae didalam mobilnya, namun Donghae tidak kunjung datang.

"Donghae hyung lama sekali sih" ucap kyuhyun

"mungkin tuan muda Donghae sedang ada urusan tuan muda" ucap sopir pribadi cho

"ajusshi, aku akan melihat Donghae hyung dulu ya..."

CKLEEK, pintu sebelah kiri samping belakang mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Donghae.

"ah hyung, kau lama sekali,, apa ada masalah dikelasmu? " tanya Kyuhyun

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Donghae, dia hanya memandang keluar jendela lagi.

"hyung, kau mengacuhkanku lagi?" ucap kyuhyun lirih.

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Donghae dengan sedih, lalu beberapa saat kemudian

"hyung, wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir dan reflek langsung memegang tangan Donghae dan Donghae reflek mengibaskan tangan kyuhyun dan berpaling dari tatapan Kyuhyun

"hyung, kau kenapa, kenapa wajahmu..." kalimat kyuhyun tertahan dengan suara Donghae

"jangan sok khawatir" ucap Donghae dingin dan kembali memandang keluar jendela.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengetahui apapun hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan hyungnya itu yang sangat misterius buat Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

**FF ke-3,, hehehe**

**saya mencoba membuat ff dengan chapter yang panjang, semoga saya bisa melakukannya dan tidak berhenti ditengah jalan karena tugas kuliah... hehehe... jadi mumpung libur bakal buat dulu yang banyak baru dipublish...**

**mohon reviewnya jika ff ini ada yang kurang, nde?**

**gomawo... ^^ hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun (16 th), Donghae (18th), Appa Cho, Eoma cho, Changmin (16th)**

**Chapter: 2**

**_Cuplikan Sebelumnya..._**

"hyung, kau kenapa, kenapa wajahmu..." kalimat kyuhyun tertahan dengan suara Donghae

"jangan sok khawatir" ucap Donghae dingin dan kembali memandang keluar jendela.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengetahui apapun hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan hyungnya itu yang sangat misterius buat Kyuhyun.

**_Selanjutnya..._**

***dirumah kediaman Cho***

Donghae segera memasuki rumah dan menuju kekamarnya, namun langkah Donghae terhenti saat suara sang eoma menyapa pendengarannya.

"Hae kenapa dengan wajahmu, nak?" tanya sang eoma

"gwenchana eoma, aku sangat lelah eoma, aku ke kamar dulu, ne?" jawab Donghae

"Hae, tunggu...!" perintah sang eoma, karena sikap Donghae yang berbicara tanpa menatap wajah sang eoma. Eoma Cho pun akhirnya menghampiri Donghae

"ommona, wajahmu kenapa memar begini chagi?" tanya eoma khawatir.

"gwenchana eoma, hae hanya terjatuh tadi" jawab Donghae berusaha berbohong, namun naluri seorang ibu membuatnya ragu dengan jawaban anaknya.

"anio,, eoma tidak percaya jika ini karena Hae terjatuh, kau berkelahi eoh?" tanya sang eoma lembut.

"anio eoma, percayalah pada Hae" ucap Donghae berusaha menenangkan eomanya.

"geurae Hae, eoma percaya pada Hae tetapi eoma kurang percaya pada alasan Hae, eoma akan membiarkan Hae untuk kali ini" kata eoma Cho

"gomawo eoma" kata Donghae

" ne, eoma akan mengambil obat untuk mengobati lukamu" kata eoma cho.

***diruang makan***

Donghae, Kyuhyun, appa Cho dan Eoma Cho duduk bersama untuk makan malam.

" Hae-ya, kenapa wajahmu chagi?" tanya appa cho.

"gwenchana appa, ini karena terjatuh tadi" ucap Donghae.

"benarkah? Tapi luka itu tidak terlihat seperti itu Hae " ucap appa cho khwatir.

"tadi hyung terjatuh dan terbentur appa" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha membantu Donghae.

"benarkah?kalau begitu kau harus lebih berhati-hati Hae-ya" ucap appa cho.

"ne appa, " jawab Donghae.

**=Kyuhyun pov=**

Saat pulang sekolah, aku melihat keanehan pada wajah Donghae hyung. Saat aku mencoba bertanya padanya, Donghae hyung malah bersikap dingin dan mengacuhkanku. Saat diruang makan, appa bertanya tentang wajah hyung, namun hyung bilang bahwa dia terjatuh. Hal itu sangat aneh, mengingat luka Donghae hyung seperti luka pukulan disebelah pelipis kanannya. Appa juga mencurigai luka yang didapat Hae hyung karena appa juga bukan orang bodoh yang bisa dibohongi begitu saja. Aku juga berusaha membantu Hae hyung dengan berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa Hae hyung benar-benar terjatuh. Aku tahu appa tidak mudah percaya dengan orang tetapi dia sangat percaya padaku dan itu sangat membantuku dan Hae hyung. Entah kenapa sepertinya Hae hyung sedang berbohong untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari luka diwajahnya.

**=Kyuhyun pov end=**

**=Donghae pov=**

Aishh...ini semua karena luka ini, semua orang bertanya tentang luka ini. Aku terpaksa berbohong kepada eoma dan appa. Aku memang tidak pandai berbohong dan alasan yang aku gunakan benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Eoma memang tidak percaya namun dia berusaha percaya, sedangkan appa?.. aku benar-benar bingung harus menghadapinya seperti apa. Untung saja bocah itu membantuku dan sepertinya appa sangat percaya padanya. Buktinya appa langsung percaya meskipun alasannya tidak masuk akal. Aku selamat...

**=Donghae pov end=**

"Donghae-ya, kyuhyun-ah, ada yang ingin appa dan eoma bicarakan pada kalian" ucap appa Cho disela makan malamnya.

"geurae appa, sampaikan saja apapun itu" ucap Kyuhyun

"appa dan eoma akan pergi selama satu bulan ke Paris, ada urusan bisnis yang harus appa urus dan kami juga sekalian liburan disana" ucap appa Cho.

"MWO? Kapan kalian akan pergi?" tanya Donghae kaget

"besok Hae" jawab eoma Cho

"eommaaa..." Donghae merajuk sambil menatap eomanya.

"baiklah, kalian pergi saja, kami pasti baik-baik saja jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil memakan makan malamnya.

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seolah-olah tatapan tersebut mengandung arti *apa-apaan anak ini berbicara begitu*

"Hae-ya, kamu harus menjaga dongsaengmu, ne?" pesan eoma pada Donghae

"eoma, dia bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu aku jaga" jawab Donghae

"Hae..., ucap eoma terpotong oleh ucapan Kyuhyun

"gwenchana eoma, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, hahaha aku kan sudah besar eoma"

"tetapi tetap saja Kyuhyunie, Hae sebagai hyung harus tetap menjaga kamu." Ucap eoma lembut.

"Hae jaga Kyuhyunie, ne? Eoma percaya pada Hae" pesan eoma lagi pada Donghae

"ne eoma" ucap Donghae malas.

Appa Cho yang mendengar pembicaraan keluarga barunya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum menghadapi sikap anak tirinya tersebut, dia tidak mau memaksakan Hae untuk langsung menerimanya sebagai appa dan Kyuhyun sebagai dongsaengnya. Biarkan waktu yang mengubah keadaan.

***Keesokan harinya* 15.00 selasa sepulang sekolah**

"Kyuhyun-ah... Donghae-ya... kalian jangan lupa belajar, ne?" ucap eoma Cho mengingatkan

"Ne eoma, kalian juga harus berhati-hati dan jaga kesehatan" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng eoma barunya tersebut

"Dasar bocah! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap begitu? Itu membuatku sangat muak melihatnya" ucap Donghae sinis sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari eomanya.

"wae hyung? Kau cemburu padaku?" ucap Kyuhyun polos

"Aish, KAU... " kata-kata Donghae dipotong oleh ucapan eoma Cho

"sudah Hae, eoma tidak mau jika kalian bertengkar saat eoma dan appa ada diParis, eoma harap Hae bisa menjaga Kyuhyun" ucap eoma Cho

"ne eoma " ucap Donghae malas

Appa cho dan eoma cho berjalan keluar menuju mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke bandara setelah sebelumnya mereka sudah berpamitan pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Setelah mobil orangtua mereka pergi, Donghae pun langsung pergi menuju kekamarnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berlari mengikuti Donghae.

"hyung, kau mau kemana? Ayo kita bermain games" ajak Kyuhyun

Donghae terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya

" kita pergi makan saja yuk hyung, atau kita nonton film baru saja? Ucap Kyuhyun merajuk pada Donghae namun Donghae segera menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Kyuhyun pun hanya memandang pintu kamar Donghae dengan sedih.

" hyung..." lirih kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk pergi bermain games diruang tengah, ruangan yang biasanya dia gunakan untuk menonton film atau bertanding games dengan sang appa maupun dengan sahabatnya changmin.

**=Donghae pov=**

Bocah itu, kenapa dia sangat berisik sekali ditambah sekarang aku ditinggal berdua dengannya dirumah ini. Aku bukan anak yang dingin seperti ini tetapi kenapa aku bisa bersikap sedingin ini pada bocah itu? Mau bagaimanapun juga sekarang dia sudah menjadi dongsaengku, suka ataupun tidak suka dia sekarang eoma saat itu memang ada benarnya juga tetapi entah kenapa hatiku masih berat untuk menerimanya.

=**Donghae =**

**_Flashback on_**

_Eoma Cho mengobati luka Donghae dengan hati-hati dan dengan kasih sayang._

_"Hae-ya, sebenarnya lukamu ini kenapa nak?" tanya eoma Cho lagi, berharap kali ini anaknya mau menjawab pertanyaannya._

_"mianhae eoma, Hae tidak bisa bercerita pada eoma"_

_"geurae, eoma tidak akan memaksa. Eoma percaya pada anak eoma karena Hae bukan orang yang suka bohong dan Hae adalah anak yang baik dan penyayang" ucap eoma Cho_

_Donghae hanya diam mendengar ucapan sang eoma._

_"Hae, kenapa kau masih bersikap dingin pada appa dan dongsaengmu?" tanya eoma ._

_Donghae tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan eomanya._

_"baiklah Hae, kalau Hae tidak mau bicara maka dengarkan eoma bicara. Eoma tahu kalau Hae ingin punya dongsaeng sejak dulu kan? Dan Hae juga tahu kalau hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi" ucap eoma Cho_

_" Sekarang Hae sudah punya appa dan dongsaeng jadi kenapa Hae bersikap dingin pada mereka? Eoma tahu Hae bukan anak yang berhati dingin, eoma berharap Hae bisa menyayangi Kyuhyun ne?" pesan sang eoma_.

**_Flashback off_**

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00 dan sudah waktunya makan malam.

***di ruang makan***

Kyuhyun sudah duduk menunggu datangnya sang hyung. Tidak lama setelah itu, Donghae datang dengan wajah yang datar seperti biasanya.

"hyung, ajumma sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu hyung, palliwa kita makan nanti keburu dingin" ucap kyuhyun antusias

Donghae pun hanya duduk dan segera makan apa yang sudah dihidangkan. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sikap Donghae yang terlihat menikmati makan malamnya.

" hyung, aku ingin bertanya padamu, bolehkan?" tanya kyuhyun hati-hati

"wae? " Jawab donghae

"hmmm..." kyuhyun sedikit berpikir karena selain dia takut salah saat berbicara, sebenarnya dia hanya basa-basi dengan mengatakan ingin bertanya sesuatu padahal dia tidak punya pertanyaan apapun untuk ... Kyuhyun awalnya berpikir kalau Donghae akan tetap diam dan dingin padanya, tetapi sekarang Donghae menanggapi perkataannya.

"hmmm, itu, apa lukamu sudah membaik?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ne" jawab Donghae singkat namun hal itu sudah dapat membuat kyuhyun tersenyum karena Donghae menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Suasana makan malam pun terasa sangat canggung.

"hyung, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kenapa dengan lukamu dan kenapa kamu berbohong tentang lukamu?" ucap Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Donghae menghentikan makannya.

" jika kau tahu aku berbohong, lalu kenapa kau melindungiku?" tanya Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung karena Donghae bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya namun dia malah balik bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"ah itu, hmm itu..." ucap Kyuhyun gugup.

" jika kau tidak tahu alasannya, maka jangan pernah ikut campur" ucap Donghae tegas dan mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya mematung meratapi sikapnya yang selalu ingin tahu.

"mianhae Hae hyung...

**TBC**

**Maaf jika jelek dan GeJe bgt ceritanya...**

**Saya suka sekali sama KyuHae jadi pengen buat FF yang sedikit panjang tentang mereka, hehehe... tapi saya gak tahu FF saya sudah baik atow belum jadi buat yang baca mohon review ya... gomawo yang udah mau mengkritik saya... ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun (16th), Donghae (18th), Appa Cho, Eoma cho, Changmin(16th)**

**Chapter: 3**

**_Cuplikan Sebelumnya..._**

" jika kau tahu aku berbohong, lalu kenapa kau melindungiku?"

"ah itu, hmm itu..."

" jika kau tidak tahu alasannya, maka jangan pernah ikut campur"

**_Selanjutnya..._**

**=Kyuhyun pov=**

Aku sangat senang karena Donghae hyung sudah mau merespon ucapanku saat makan malam bersama. Namun aku sangat menyesal karena aku bertanya sesuatu yang membuat dia marah. Sikapku yang selalu ingin tahu sepertinya membuat hyung tidak nyaman. Mianhae hyung, aku hanya khawatir padamu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Hae hyung bisa marah padaku padahal aku hanya menanyakan lukanya dan dari mana dia mendapatkan luka itu. Hae hyung sangat misterius, AISHHH JINJA! Kau membuatku kesal setengah mati hyung, niat baikku selalu salah dimatamu. Bukankah sudah jelas alasanku membantumu itu karena aku menyayangimu hyung. Kapan kau akan sadar dan tidak marah- marah lagi hyung. Donghae hyung...

**=Kyuhyun pov end=**

***rabu, 07.00***

"HYUNGGGG! TUNGGU!" kyuhyun berlari mengejar Donghae yang sudah siap berangkat dengan seragam lengkapnya.

"tuan muda, kalian harus sarapan dulu" ucap Ajumma yang selalu membantu dirumah kediaman Cho.

"mianhae ajumma, aku harus segera berangkat" ucap kyuhyun sambil berlalu mengejar Donghae. Donghae hanya terus berjalan sambil mendengarkan earphone kesayangannya. Jam masih pagi mengingat jam masuk sekolah adalah pukul 08.00, namun kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak sarapan karena dia ingin berangkat bersama Donghae. Kyuhyun pun tidak tahu kenapa Donghae sudah mau berangkat di jam sepagi ini. Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke arah mobil yang biasa digunakannya untuk pergi kesekolah, namun dia sangat terkejut saat melihat Donghae yang justru berjalan ke arah gerbang rumahnya.

"HAE HYUNG, DISINI MOBILNYA!" teriak Kyuhyun, namun tak didengar oleh Donghae.

"ajushi, aku panggil hyung dulu ya sepertinya dia lupa kalau mobilnya disebelah sini,hehehe" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlari kearah Donghae.

"Hyung! Hae hyung!" kyuhyun pun berlari untuk menyamai langkah Donghae.

"YA HYUNG! Aish... jalanmu cepat sekali sih" ucap Kyuhyun kesal sambil menarik lengan Donghae.

"YA! Kau mengagetkanku saja" ucap Donghae terkejut dan reflek mengibaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

"aku sudah sejak dari tadi memanggilmu hyung, tetapi kau tidak mendengarku"

"Jinja? Wae, HUH?" ucap Donghae sambil melepaskan earphonenya.

"ahhh, kau memakai earphone pantas saja kau tidak mendengarku, aku kira pendengaranmu kurang hyung" ucap Kyuhyun polos.

"MWO?apa kau bilang? Maksudmu aku tuli?" ucap Donghae sambil memukul kepala kyuhyun.

Pletak

"Hyunggggg... appo... "ucap kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"huh, dasar bocah, jangan memasang muka seperti itu membuatku ingin memukulmu lagi" ucap Donghae cuek dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"hyung mobilnya disana, kenapa kau berjalan kesini?"

"aku mau naik bus, kau berangkat saja sendiri" ucap Donghae tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"aku ikut."

"MWO?"

"ikutttttt yaaaa hyunggggg... " rengek Kyuhyun.

Donghae melongo melihat sikap kyuhyun yang terkesan sangat manja. Dia pun langsung berjalan dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae meninggalkannya langsung berlari untuk menyusul hyungnya dan berjalan disampingnya.

Drtttt...drtttt... handphone Kyuhyun bergetar. Donghae pun hanya melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menerima panggilan.

"yeoboseo ajushi, mianhae aku berangkat dengan hae hyung naik bus"

...

"anio ajushi, jangan khawatir, kan ada hae hyung yang akan menjagaku, aku tutup dulu ne ajushi" Kyuhyun pun mematikan handphonenya setelah menerima panggilan dari ajushi kim (sopir pribadi keluarganya).

"dasar bocah, siapa juga yang mau melindungimu. Apa kau tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri, dasar manja" ucap Donghae sinis.

"aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir hyung"

Mereka berdua akhirnya naik bus bersama.

"wahhhh, ternyata naik bus sangat menyenamgkan ya hyung" ucap Kyuhyun setelah turun dari bus. Donghae hanya diam saja dan tidak berniat menanggapi ucapan kyuhyun.

"hyung tunggu aku" ucap kyuhyun sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"kenapa kau suka sekali berjalan cepat sih hyung, apa kau tidak capek ya?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"kau saja yang lambat" ucap Donghae seenaknya.

"hyung, nanti aku akan menunggumu pulang ya hyung, nanti kita pulang bersama ya" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"pulanglah sendiri, kau seperti anak kecil saja" ucap Donghae

" sebenarnya aku tidak tahu jalan pulang hyung, aku tidak pernah naik bus sendiri kemanapun" ucap Kyuhyun polos dan hal itu membuat Donghae sedikit mengulas senyum.

"hyung, kau tersenyum? Kau sedang menertawaiku ya?" ucap Kyuhyun senang karena ini pertama kalinya Donghae tersenyum didepannya.

" ANIO! Aku tidak tersenyum ataupun tertawa" elak Donghae

"kau tertawa hyung, aku melihatnya" goda Kyuhyun

"tidak, sudahlah jangan cerewet jika kau mau pulang denganku" ucap Donghae berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Kyuhyun pun langsung diam dan mengikuti Donghae untuk berjalan kesekolahnya.

**=Donghae pov=**

Aku mencoba untuk bersikap lembut pada dongsaengku itu, aku sudah berusaha untuk bersikap baik padanya. Saat makan malam, dia kembali bertanya alasan lukaku ini. Jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya lalu apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Aku menjadi marah jika dia menanyakan lukaku ini, membuatku sangat membencinya. Bukan luka ini yang sakit tapi hatiku yang sakit.

**=Donghae pov end=**

***disekolah***

***ruang kelas Donghae***

Sesampainya donghae dikelas dia sudah dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang membuatnya terluka.

"owh, uri Donghae sudah tiba ternyata. Bagaimana lukamu hae?"

Donghae hanya diam saja dan segera menuju ke tempat duduknya, namun sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti.

"apa menjadi orang kaya membuatmu tuli HUH?"

"sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Jonghyun-ah?" ucap Donghae kepada orang yang bernama Jonghyun.

"Hahahaha, apa kita seakrab itu? Hahaha, geurae kita memang akrab dan sangat akrab" ucap Jonghyun meremehkan.

"kau ini sangat sayang padaku ya Hae, dulu kau yang membuatku menjauh darimu tetapi sekarang kau datang mendekatiku lagi, hahaha" tambah Jonghyun.

"bukan aku yang membuatmu menjauh dariku tapi itu karena dirimu sendiri" tegas Donghae

"mwo? Huh... geurae terserah padamu... aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau masih sama seperti dulu, anak seorang pencuri yang sekarang menipu pengusaha untuk menikahinya" ejek Jonghyun.

Donghae yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya langsung memukul Jonghyun dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"AISH KAU... " jonghyun yang tidak terima juga berusaha memukul Donghae namun semuanya tertahan karena suara bel masuk dan ada guru yang masuk kedalam kelas. Jonghyun pun dengan berat hati kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk memulai pelajaran.

**_Skip time..._**

***pulang sekolah***

"Kyu, ayo kita pulang" ajak Changmin

"ah, mianhae Changmin-ah aku harus menunggu Hae hyung dulu"

" kenapa kau tidak menunggu didepan kelasnya saja kyu?"

"ah kau benar min, buat apa aku menunggunya disini, disini panas sekali" ucap Kyuhyun

"baiklah, kau hati-hati ya kyu" ucap Changmin dan kemudian berlalu pulang menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya.

" ne min, kau juga hati-hati" ucap Kyuhyun pada sahabatnya itu. Setelah itu Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju kekelas Donghae. Namun saat dia akan melewati perpustakaan, dia melihat Donghae yang berjalan kearah belakang sekolah.

"kenapa hae hyung kebelakang sekolah? Bukankah disana tidak ada ruangan lain selain gudang?" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti hyungnya itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat tahu bahwa Donghae masuk kedalam gudang itu. Kyuhyun yang penasaran akhirnya bersembunyi untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae, karena kyuhyun merasa Donghae menyembunyukan sesuatu.

"kau datang juga hae? Nyalimu besar juga ya?" ucap jonghyun. Ternyata donghae datang untuk menemui Jonghyun setelah sebelumnya

**_Flashback on_**

_"bukan aku yang membuatmu menjauh dariku tapi itu karena dirimu sendiri" tegas Donghae_

_"mwo? Huh... geurae terserah padamu... aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau masih sama seperti dulu, anak seorang pencuri yang sekarang menipu pengusaha untuk menikahinya" ejek Jonghyun._

_Donghae yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya langsung memukul Jonghyun dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur._

_"AISH KAU... " jonghyun yang tidak terima juga berusaha memukul Donghae namun semuanya tertahan karena suara bel masuk dan ada guru yang masuk kedalam kelas. Jonghyun pun dengan berat hati kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk memulai pelajaran._

_Ketika pelajaran berlangsung Jonghyun mengirim sebuah surat yang berisi agar Donghae datang sendiri ke gudang belakang sekolah untuk menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka berdua. Donghae yang ingin agar Jonghyun berhenti mengganggunya dan berhenti mengejek eomanya, akhirnya menyetujuinya. Dan disinilah dia sekarang..._

**_Flashback off_**

"aku datang agar kau berhenti mengatai eomaku"

"geurae tapi bukankah aku benar bahwa eomamu itu pencuri" ucap jonghyun

"anio, eomaku bukan pencuri, bukankah kau menyuruhku kesini karena kau ingin meminta maaf?"

"hahaha, aku ingin mendengar pengakuanmu kalau kau itu anak seorang pencuri"

"sepertinya aku sudah salah datang kemari jika kau hanya ingin mengejek eomaku,"

"hae-ya, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah kita tadi pagi"

"mwo? Maksudmu?"

"aish kau ini, kita kan teman lama kenapa kau lupa kebiasaanku, huh?"

Jonghyun berjalan perlahan ke arah donghae dan dia langsung memukul perut donghae, donghae pun berusaha melawannya.

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui hal itu menjadi terkejut, selain karena ucapan jonghyun yang sangat membuatnya bertanya-tanya, dilain sisi dia juga terkejut saat donghae dipukuli oleh jonghyun dan dua orang teman jonghyun. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam gudang.

"HENTIKAN!..." teriak kyuhyun

Semua orang memandang pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat donghae tersungkur pun menjadi sangat marah.

"apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?"

"kau tidak perlu ikut campur jika tidak ingin terluka" ucap jonghyun dan menyuruh dua temannya memukul Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun lalu berlari dan memeluk Donghae yang akan dipukuli lagi.

"apa yang kau lakukan " ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun

"hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae

Donghae menyuruh kyuhyun untuk minggir dengan mendorong tubuh kyuhyun yang memeluknya.

"hahaha, ternyata kau menyayangi dongsaengmu ini hae?"

"kau lihat saja adik kecil, karena aku akan membuat hyungmu ini menjadi menderita "

Ucap jonghyun sambil mengayunkan sebuah tongkat baseball ke arah donghae. Kyuhyun reflek memeluk donghae lagi dan

BUGHHHH...

**TBC**

**Maaf ya semakin geje ...**

**Salahkan saya jika ada yang jelek dan ada kata-kata yang geje...**

**Saya minta maaf ya soalnya dichapter sebelumnya banyak kata-kata yang hilang, saya tidak tahu kenapa tetapi sepertinya itu kesalahan saya saat update ... maklum masih baru... hehehe**

**Terima kasih yang udah mau review dan mau ngikuti ff yang semakin geje ini... hehehe**

**Saya sangat terharu karena masih ada yang baca...**


	4. Chapter 4

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun (16th), Donghae (18th), Appa Cho, Eoma cho, Changmin(16th), Jonghyun(18th)**

**Chapter: 4**

**_Cuplikan Sebelumnya..._**

"HENTIKAN!..." teriak kyuhyun

Semua orang memandang pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat donghae tersungkur pun menjadi sangat marah.

"apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?"

"kau tidak perlu ikut campur jika tidak ingin terluka" ucap jonghyun dan menyuruh dua temannya memukul Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun lalu berlari dan memeluk Donghae yang akan dipukuli lagi.

"apa yang kau lakukan " ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun

"hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae

Donghae menyuruh kyuhyun untuk minggir dengan mendorong tubuh kyuhyun yang memeluknya.

"hahaha, ternyata kau menyayangi dongsaengmu ini hae?"

"kau lihat saja adik kecil, karena aku akan membuat hyungmu ini menjadi menderita "

Ucap jonghyun sambil mengayunkan sebuah tongkat baseball ke arah donghae. Kyuhyun reflek memeluk donghae lagi dan

BUGHHHH...

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Satu pukulan melayang dari tangan Jonghyun dan sukses mengenai tubuh Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya memeluk Donghae dengan erat. Donghae menyadari bahwa bukan dia yang terkena pukulan melainkan Kyuhyun.

"hae hyunggg..." ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil meringis menahan sakit dipunggungnya.

Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu, langsung terbawa emosi dan berusaha bangun untuk memukul jonghyun namun sebuah tangan menahan langkahnya.

"hyung, hentikan..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus memegang tangan Donghae agar tidak memukul jonghyun. Donghae hanya memandang heran dan khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Jonghyun yang terkejut dengan sikapnya hanya bisa memandang takut melihat kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah karena pukulannya. Teman-teman jonghyun segera lari meninggalkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun dan diikuti jonghyun dibelakangnya. Donghae yang mengetahui bahwa jonghyun melarikan diri berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun dan ingin mengejar Jonghyun namun suara Kyuhyun yang lemah membuat Donghae berbalik kembali dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"dasar pabo... kenapa kau datang kemari? dan lihatlah sekarang, kau terluka kan" ucap Donghae yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya pada Kyuhyun.

"hyung... "Kyuhyun memandang lemah Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Donghae yang memandang Kyuhyun seperti itu menjadi semakin merasa bersalah.

" apa itu sangat sakit? Tahanlah sedikit, jangan menangis disini" ucap Donghae yang berusaha mengalihkan rasa khawatirnya terhadap Kyuhyun. Donghae segera membantu Kyuhyun untuk bangun dengan perlahan.

"anio hyung ini tidak sakit, aku hanya merasa senang"

"mwo? Senang?" tanya Donghae heran karena bukannya bilang sakit tetapi Kyuhyun malah merasa senang.

"ne hyung, aku senang karena Hae hyung ternyata mengkhawatirkanku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menahan sakit.

"sudah diamlah! aku tahu ini sakit bocah.." ucap Donghae sambil menahan tubuh Kyuhyun dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk berjalan. Namun baru melangkah sedikit, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"wae?" tanya Donghae yang tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Kyuhyun meringis sambil memegangi kaki kanannya. Hal itu membuat Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang menuju kaki kanan Kyuhyun.

"sepertinya kakiku terkilir hyung" ucap Kyuhyun

"makanya jangan sok jadi pahlawan, jadi begini kan" ucap Donghae kasar namun masih ada nada khawatir yang sangat jelas didengar Kyuhyun. Donghae pun berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun.

"naiklah.." perintah Donghae

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak mengerti ucapan Donghae namun dia sangat terharu dengan sikap Donghae, mengingat selama ini Donghae selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

"apa kau tidak ingin pulang? Kalau kau tidak mau pulang maka aku akan pulang sendiri"

"ne hyung, aku akan naik" Kyuhyun pun naik ke punggung Donghae.

"apa aku tidak berat hyung? Kau kan juga terluka" ucap Kyuhyun saat dia sudah naik ke punggung Donghae. Donghae hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Kyuhyun memiliki postur tubuh yang sama namun Kyuhyun sedikit lebih kurus daripada Donghae. Kyuhyun pun hanya diam karena ucapannya tak ditanggapi Donghae. Mereka pun pulang lebih lama dari jam sekolah yang biasanya. Jarak sekolah mereka dengan halte bus sedikit jauh karena semua murid disekolah mereka menggunakan kendaraan pribadi mengingat semua siswanya adalah anak dari pengusaha dan pejabat. Dan hari ini untuk pertama kalinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun naik bus kota hanya karena ingin pergi bersama hyung tirinya.

**=Donghae pov=**

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Kyuhyun ikut dalam masalah ini. Aku membencinya karena dia selalu saja ikut campur namun hatiku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya terluka karena aku. Aku tidak bisa mengelak kalau aku sekarang mulai menyayanginya karena baru kali ini ada seseorang yang rela terluka untuk melindungiku meskipun aku baru dikenalnya dan aku yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

**=Donghae pov end=**

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berlangsung diantara Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"kyu, apa kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya Donghae. Namun kali ini tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun dan hal itu membuat Donghae cemas.

"kyu?" panggil Donghae lagi

"hmmmm..." gumam Kyuhyun

"gwenchana?" tanya Donghae

"hmmm..."

"jinja?" tanya donghae yang tidak yakin dengan ucapan Kyuhyun

"kyu?"

"kyu...?"

Namun tidak ada gumaman lagi dari Kyuhyun, Donghae menjadi panik. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan taksi yang lewat, namun tidak ada taksi yang lewat.

"bertahanlah, bocah!" ucap Donghae yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"gwenchana hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun lirih menyamai bisikan.

"apanya yang tidak apa- apa? suaramu saja sudah tak terdengar seperti itu"

"aku hanya lelah hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun

"ne, makanya bertahanlah, aku akan mencari taksi dan membawamu pulang" Donghae berucap sambil mencari taksi yang lewat. Setelah lama menunggu, taksi yang ditunggu pun muncul dan Donghae membantu Kyuhyun untuk naik ke taksi. Selama perjalanan pulang, tidak ada pembicaraan yang berlangsung antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Donghae pun duduk sambil meminjamkan bahunya agar Kyuhyun dapat bersandar padanya. Sesekali Donghae memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"mianhae..." gumam Donghae pelan yang sudah dapat dipastikan tidak dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Setelah menempuh setangah jam perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Cho, Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun sampai didepan rumah mereka. Donghae mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tertidur saat perjalanan.

"hei bocah bangunlah, kita sudah sampai dirumah" ucap donghae sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan perlahan.

"hmmmmm..." gumam Kyuhyun, dia pun membuka matanya untuk bangun.

"apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Donghae.

"ne... " ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun berusaha berjalan sendiri untuk masuk kedalam rumah namun langkahnya terlihat begitu sulit. Donghae yang diam-diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun kemudian menyusul langkah Kyuhyun dan langsung menggandeng tangannya. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dengan sikap Donghae, dia pun hanya menuruti langkah Donghae yang memapahnya memasuki rumah mereka. Dari jauh terlihat ajushi dan ajumma yang menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua.

"ommona, tuan muda, dari mana saja kalian sampai malam begini? Dan kenapa dengan tuan muda Kyuhyun?" ucap Ajushi kim yang khawatir dan membrondong mereka dengan banyak pertanyaan. Ajushi kim dan Ajumma adalah sepasang suami- istri. Mereka adalah sopir dan pembantu yang sudah bekerja sangat lama untuk keluarga Cho. Mereka memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti anak mereka sendiri. Ajushi dan ajumma mempunyai seorang anak yang dulu sering menemani Kyuhyun bermain bersama saat Kyuhyun berada dirumah sendirian, namun sekarang mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat merindukan sosok yang selalu menemaninya itu. Entah kapan mereka dapat bertemu lagi.

"mianhae ajushi, ini semua salahku" ucap Donghae menyesal

"kalian masuk saja dulu, ayo tuan muda" ajushi kim mengambil alih Kyuhyun dari tangan Donghae dan menggendong Kyuhyun dipunggungnya.

"ommo! Anda juga terluka tuan muda Donghae?" ucap ajumma sambil memegang wajah dan lengan Donghae yang terluka dan lebam.

"gwenchana ajumma,,,"ucap Donghae menenangkan

"sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa? Kenapa bisa begini? Kalau tuan besar tahu kalian seperti ini pasti mereka sangat marah" ucap ajumma sambil menggandeng Donghae untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"aku akan menghubungi dokter dulu untuk mengobati luka kalian" ucap ajumma lagi.

**_Skip time..._**

Setelah mendapat pengobatan dari dokter pribadi keluarga Cho, kini Donghae dan Kyuhyun beristirahat di kamar mereka masing-masing. Namun Donghae tidak dapat beristirahat dengan tenang, dia pun menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan dongsaengnya tersebut.

Donghae membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan perlahan-lahan. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Donghae masuk kamar Kyuhyun. Saat pintu itu terbuka, kamar itu begitu gelap. Hanya lampu meja disisi kanan dan kiri yang menyala untuk menerangi kamar yang begitu besar itu. Suasana kamar tersebut tak berbeda dengan kamar Donghae hanya saja kamar tersebut begitu dingin dan sangat klasik membuat tenang dan nyaman siapa saja yang memasukinya.

Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tertidur dikasurnya yang besar. Dia memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan intens.

"mianhae kyu..." ucap Donghae pelan menyamai gumaman. Donghae pun duduk ditepi kasur Kyuhyun dan dia masih memandangi wajah Kyuhyun. Tersirat kekhawatiran dalam setiap pandangannya, Donghae pun membelai rambut hitam Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"mianhae... jeongmal mianhe..." ucap Donghae masih dengan suara yang pelan.

"hyungie..." terdengar suara yang tak kalah pelan dari suara Donghae.

"owh, Kyu, apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu? Ah, mianhae Kyu, aku akan keluar sekarang" sebuah tangan menahan gerakan Donghae yang akan beranjak pergi.

"gajima hyung, tetaplah disini, temani aku hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata lelahnya

"ah itu..." Donghae tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa, dia sudah tidak bisa bersikap dingin pada Kyuhyun lagi. Kini perasaannya sangat kacau.

"hyung, gomawo"

"hmm,wae?kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku"

"terima kasih karena kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

"owh itu karena..." Donghae masih terus berusaha menjaga imagenya dan berusaha bersikap dingin namun dia tidak bisa karena Donghae yang sesungguhnya adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang penyayang dan baik hati.

"jebal hyung, berhentilah memasang wajah dinginmu itu, kau sangat tidak pantas jika bersikap seperti itu" kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae.

"huh, kau ini..." ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"hehehe,..." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dengan sikap Donghae.

"hyung, temani aku tidur. Disini sangat dingin dan sepi... " Kyuhyun berucap sambil menggeser posisi tidurnya dan memberi ruang untuk Donghae berbaring.

Meskipun sedikit canggung namun Donghae tetap mau berbaring disamping Kyuhyun. Seperti inilah yang Kyuhyun mau, seperti inilah yang diharapkannya pada Donghae.

"hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun.

"hmmm?"

"aku senang sekali karena kau mau menemaniku" ucap Kyuhyun

"mianhae Kyu..."

"mwo? Kenapa kau minta maaf hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun

"selama ini, aku tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan gara-gara aku kau terluka"

"gwenchana Hae hyung... aku rela terluka jika itu untukmu hyung" ucap Kyuhyun namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Donghae.

"..."

"apa aku salah bicara lagi hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati mengingat dia pernah membuat Donghae marah karena pertanyaannya.

"anio kyu, kau tidak salah. Sejak awal kau tidak salah, akulah yang salah selama ini" sesal Donghae.

"anio, hae hyung juga tidak salah... ini hanya masalah waktu hyung, aku sangat mengerti kenapa hyung bersikap seperti itu."

"hmmmm, sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentangku kyu"

"ne hyung, apa kau tahu? "

"apa?"

"selama ini eoma selalu bilang padaku agar aku tidak pernah membenci sikap dinginmu itu hyung, dia selalu menceritakan tentangmu, ahhh... aku iri sekali...hehe" ucap Kyuhyun

"nae eoma? Hmmm maksudku... uri eoma bercerita tentangku? Padamu?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"ne hyung, eoma benar-benar tahu sikap anaknya. Dia bilang, kau itu sangat baik dan penyayang. Kau bahkan selalu ketahuan saat mencoba berbohong pada eoma. Hahaha... kau itu polos dan kau sangat sensitif, saat dibentak eoma saja kau sudah menangis..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat iri pada Donghae.

"jinja? Eoma bercerita begitu padamu? Aish, bukankah itu sangat memalukan?"

"ne, eoma adalah ibu yang baik hyung, kau beruntung sekali. Dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah terluka karena sikap dinginmu itu hyung, karena aku tahu sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku sangat yakin kamu adalah orang yang baik"

"hehehe, benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi?. Kita perbaiki hubungan kita mulai malam ini dan kita lupakan semua yang sudah berlalu" usul Donghae

"ne hyung, aku setuju... aku sangat setuju..." sahut Kyuhyun senang.

"owh iya hyung, siapa itu Jonghyun? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa ragu.

"hmmm... " donghae nampak berpikir.

"sebenarnya dia itu..."

**TBC**

**Saya senang sekali para readers mau review ni FF. Masukan kalian benar-benar membantu saya dalam tahap perbaikan. Ini pengalaman pertama saya buat FF jadi terimaksih sudah pada menghargai karya saya. **

**Gomawo...**

**Gomawo...**

**hehehe**

**jangan sungkan-sungkan buat mengkritik saya karena saya sendiri merasa sangat kurang... hehehe... **


	5. Chapter 5

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun (16th), Donghae (18th), Appa Cho, Eoma cho, Changmin(16th), Jonghyun(18th)**

**Chapter: 5**

**_Cuplikan Sebelumnya..._**

"ne, eoma adalah ibu yang baik hyung, kau beruntung sekali. Dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah terluka karena sikap dinginmu itu hyung, karena aku tahu sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku sangat yakin kamu adalah orang yang baik"

"hehehe, benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi?. Kita perbaiki hubungan kita mulai malam ini dan kita lupakan semua yang sudah berlalu" usul Donghae

"ne hyung, aku setuju... aku sangat setuju..." sahut Kyuhyun senang.

"owh iya hyung, siapa itu Jonghyun? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa ragu.

"hmmm... " donghae nampak berpikir.

"sebenarnya dia itu..."

**_Selanjutnya..._**

"sebenarnya dia itu adalah teman disekolah lamaku kyu" ucap Donghae sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun.

"mwo? Jadi dia temanmu hyung? Lalu kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini padamu? Kenapa dia memukulimu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran sekaligus rasa marahnya.

"ceritanya sangat panjang kyu, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu sekarang"

"yahhhh hyungggg,,, ceritakan padaku hyung... jeballllll" kyuhyun berucap sambil menggoncang- goncangkan tubuh Donghae yang berbaring disampingnya.

"ahh appo... appo..." ucap Donghae kesakitan karena Kyuhyun menyentuh lengannya yang terluka.

"owh, mianhae hyung, aku tidak sengaja hyung"

"haha, gwenchana Kyu"

"ceritakan padaku hyung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji mau memulai semua dari awal? Seharusnya kan tidak ada rahasia diantara kita" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan berakting marah.

"arra... arra... arraseo... akan aku ceritakan padamu kyu, tetapi ini adalah rahasia diantara kita, nde?"

"ne hyung, aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun"

"termasuk eoma nde?" tambah Donghae

"ne termasuk...mwo? eoma? Kau punya rahasia dari eoma? Dan kau percaya padaku hyung? Kau hanya bercerita padaku?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada seolah-olah sulit percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Donghae. Sekarang Donghae benar-benar percaya pada Kyuhyun dengan menceritakan rahasianya yang bahkan eomanya tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Dan hal ini membuat Kyuhyun yakin kalau Donghae benar-benar ingin memulai semuanya dari awal bersama dengannya.

"ne kyu, aku akan menceritakan apa yang tidak kau ketahui sebelumnya tentang aku dan eoma serta tentang Jonghyun" jawab Donghae

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang berbaring disampingnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"aku dan Jonghyun dulu satu sekolah sebelum aku pindah kesekolah yang sekarang" Donghae memulai ceritanya

"eoma dulu bekerja dirumah Jonghyun sebagai pelayan dirumahnya"

"mwo? Dirumah Jonghyun?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"ne Kyu, kau tahu kan bahwa nae eoma dan aku bukanlah orang kaya seperti kamu dan appa kamu" ucap Donghae

"uri eoma dan uri appa, hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun membenarkan

"hahaha, ne... uri eoma dan uri appa" ulang Donghae membenarkan ucapannya.

"eoma bekerja sebagai pelayan dirumah Jonghyun, dan karena itu aku sering bertemu Jonghyun saat eoma mengajakku ketempatnya bekerja. Sampai suatu ketika entah kenapa, eoma difitnah mencuri dirumah Jonghyun" ucap Donghae sedih

"difitnah? Maksudnya hyung?"

"eoma adalah pelayan baru saat itu, dan hal itu mungkin membuat pelayan yang lain merasa tersaingi, apalagi mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah teman Jonghyun tetapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku tak sedekat itu dengan Jonghyun, dan mungkin ada yang memfitnah eoma agar eoma diberhentikan"

"lalu jika kalian tidak dekat, kenapa kau bilang dia temanmu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun

"bukankah semua orang adalah teman, Kyu?" ucap Donghae

"ah kau ini hyung, kau tidak boleh menganggap semua orang itu temanmu hanya karena mereka satu sekolah denganmu" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit emosi

"hahaha, geurae kyu, kau benar,, dia memang selalu menjelek- jelekkan eoma didepan teman-temanku,"

"mwo? Dia berani sekali menjelekkan eoma..!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal

"aku tidak pernah malu jika eoma bekerja sebagai pelayan dirumah Jonghyun, namun aku tidak suka saat dia bilang eoma sangat rendahan hanya karena dia bekerja sebagai pembantunya, itu membuatku emosi Kyu,, dan hanya karena hal itu aku dan Jonghyun selalu berkelahi saat bertemu dan hal itu juga yang membuat Jonghyun dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena sudah melakukan pengeroyokan padaku " ucap Donghae melanjutkan ceritanya tentang Jonghyun

"pengeroyokan? Wahh, itu sudah tindakan kriminal hyung. Untung saja pihak sekolah sudah mengeluarkannya dari sekolah" ucap Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

"ne, untung saja watu itu perbuatan mereka diketahui oleh pihak sekolah"

"tapi, sekarang kau harus berhubungan dengannya lagi disekolah, lalu apa aku harus bilang pada appa agar kau dipindahkan ke sekolah lainnya hyung?" usul kyuhyun

"anio, tidak perlu Kyu. Aku yakin kali ini dia tidak akan berani muncul lagi didepan kita, apalagi mengejek eoma" ucap Donghae berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun agar dongsaengnya tidak mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Donghae sendiri pun sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan ucapannya barusan. Bukannya dia takut pada Jonghyun tetapi dia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, dongsaengnya.

"aku pasti juga akan menghajar Jonghyun jika eoma dijelek-jelekkan seperti itu hyung, aku pasti juga akan membela eoma" ucap Kyuhyun yakin

"jinja? Bahkan kau tidak melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun saat didepan Jonghyun, jadi bagaimana kau akan menghajarnya" ejek Donghae

"kau belum lihat saja hyung, aku punya kekuatan rahasia" ucap Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri

"geurae, tunjukkan padaku sekarang kekuatan rahasiamu itu"

"baiklah hyung, lihat ini..." Kyuhyun dengan isengnya menggelitiki Donghae yang ada disebelahnya dan hal itu membuat Donghae berteriak dengan kencang karena kegelian. Donghae paling tidak bisa menahan geli.

"HAHAHAHAHA,... hentikan Kyu, appo... apooo..." ucap Donghae sambil menggeliat

"HAHAHAHA... " kyuhyun terus tertawa dan mulai menghentikan keusilannya menggelitiki Donghae.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun kembali menatap langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun setelah puas tertawa bersama.

"kyu, sekarang, ceritakan padaku semua tentangmu" ucap Donghae

"mwo? Aku?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ne, bukankah kau sudah tahu semua tentangku, sekarang giliranmu" ucap Donghae lagi

"hmmmmmmm, tidak ada yang istimewa kok hyung"

"jinja? Hmmm, ceritakan saja hidupmu sebelum bertemu denganku"

"hidupku? " tanya Kyuhyun

"ne"

"aku hanya hidup dengan appa hyung dan aku punya sahabat bernama Changmin, aish! aku lupa mengenalkannya padamu hyung...hahaha"

"lain kali ajak dia kesini kyu, aku juga ingin melihat sahabatmu itu"

"ne hyung "

"lanjutkan lagi ceritamu Kyu" perintah Donghae pada Kyuhyun

"kalau appa melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar negri, aku hanya tinggal bersama ajumma dan ajushi, dulu mereka sering mengajak anak mereka kerumah ini untuk menemaniku bermain hyung"

"benarkah? Lalu kemana dia sekarang? Apa dia masih sering datang kemari?"

"dia sibuk kuliah hyung, jadi aku sudah jarang bertemu dengannya lagi, aku merindukannya karena dia selama dua bulan ini tidak datang kesini, tetapi aku dengar dari ajumma, dia akan datang tetapi aku tidak tahu kapan" ucap Kyuhyun lagi

"apa kau punya keluarga lain kyu? Nenek atau kakek?"

"anio hyung, aku tidak punya nenek dan kakek mereka semua sudah meninggal, eomaku dan appa adalah anak tunggal yang menikah karena dijodohkan sehingga saat eoma meninggal hanya appa yang mengurus perusahaan mereka, lalu kau sendiri bagaimana hyung?"

"ahh, aku hanya punya eoma kyu sebelum aku bertemu dengan kamu dan appa"

"nasib kita memang sama ya hyung"

"ne, mungkin ini yang membuat kita bertemu" ucap Donghae

"aku menyayangimu hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Donghae yang ada disebelahnya.

"nado Kyu" Donghae pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"sekarang kita tidur, nde? Sudah malam dan kau juga harus istirahat Kyu agar cepat sembuh

"ne hyung"

Mereka pun akhirnya tidur bersama.

Mulai malam ini, hari- hari donghae dan Kyuhyun selalu diisi dengan kebahagiaan. Setiap hari mereka selalu bersama. Meskipun awalnya Donghae besikap dingin pada Kyuhyun namun didalam hatinya dia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Meskipun Donghae hanya hyung tiri untuk Kyuhyun namun hal itu tidak menjadi penghalang untuk menyayangi Donghae. Sebuah persaudaraan bukan hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang mempunyai darah yang sama maupun orang tua yang sama. Meskipun hanya sebuah saudara tiri mereka selalu mencoba saling mengerti dan memahami.

"Kyu, aku membelikanmu makanan"

"apa itu hyung?"

"pizza keju Kyu"

"mwo? Keju? Aku tidak suka keju hyung... aku tidak akan memakannya!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"aishhh dasar anak manja, selalu saja pilih- pilih makanan. Tidak suka keju, tidak suka sayur, tidak suka ini dan itu. Sekali-sekali kau harus makan sayur dan jangan menyisihkannya, kau itu tidak menghargai karya petani sayur" ucap Donghae

"itu salah mereka kenapa menanam spesies hijau itu"

"aishhh bocah ini, contohlah aku Kyu, aku selalu memakan apapun yang ada dan tidak suka pilih-pilih"

"SHIREOO!weeeeeeeekkkkkk! " ejek Kyuhyun

"MWO? KEMARI KAU BOCAH SETAN! Berani-beraninya kau kurang ajar padaku"

"HAHAHA mianhae hyung,,,,," teriak Kyuhyun sambil menghindari kejaran Donghae

Sekarang Donghae dan Kyuhyun menjadi tahu kebiasaan masing- masing dan apa yang mereka sukai. Donghae menjadi tahu bahwa adiknya adalah bocah yang jahil dan kurang ajar yang suka pilih-pilih makanan. Begitulah hari-hari mereka selalu penuh candaan yang berakhir pertengkaran. Hahaha

**_Skip time..._**

Kyuhyun bertanding games dengan Changmin yang sebelumnya dia undang untuk datang kerumahnya. Donghae duduk dibelakang mereka dengan tampang murung karena dia selalu kalah bertanding games dengan mereka berdua. Donghae bukanlah lawan yang sebanding buat Kyuhyun maupun buat Changmin karena baru diawal saja Donghae sudah kalah. Hal itu membuat Donghae murung dan memilih untuk memperhatikan dongsaeng dan sahabat dongsaengnya bertanding games.

"sampai kapan kalian bermain? Apa kalian tidak lapar?"ucap Donghae

"nanti dulu hyung, lagi asik nih, aku harus mengalahkan Changmin dulu" ucap Kyuhyun

"aish, ternyata kau maniak sekali dengan games" Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memakan makanan ringan yang dari tadi menemaninya.

"aish ini membosankan sekali, mereka selalu mengacuhkanku jika sudah bermain games" Donghae bergumam dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang...

"Ya! Kyuhyunie!" panggil seseorang

Semuanya menoleh keasal suara itu.

"owh, hyung?" Kyuhyun kaget dengan apa yang dia liat sekarang.

**TBC**

**Gimana? Pasti tambah hancur ya ceritanya? Hehehe jadi malu... ^^**

**Pengennya buat sampai ketemu sama full member suju dan debut mereka, kira-kira masih ada yang mau baca gak ya?**

**Apapun yang terjadi saya bakal lanjutin ni FF, bagus apa enggak ceritanya pokoknya dilanjut saja deh... author serahkan semua pada readers... hehehe**

**Gomawo ya reviewnya, seneng bisa kenal chingudeul semua terutama ELF...**


	6. Chapter 6

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun (16th), Donghae (18th), Appa Cho, Eoma cho, Changmin(16th), kim Minwo (21th)**

**Chapter: 6**

**_Cuplikan Sebelumnya..._**

"Ya! Kyuhyunie!" panggil seseorang

Semuanya menoleh keasal suara itu.

"owh, hyung?" Kyuhyun kaget dengan apa yang dia liat sekarang.

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Kyuhyun langsung melemparkan stik gamesnya dan berlari kesumber suara yang sudah memanggil namanya dengan suara yang nyaring.

"Minwoo hyung,, bogoshipoo" ucap Kyuhyun senang sambil meloncat kearah tubuh orang yang dipanggil Minwoo tersebut.

"ya kyuhyunie,, kau ini berat. Kenapa kau malah naik ketubuhku" protes Minwoo

"hyungieee, kau kemana saja eoh?"

"turunlah dulu! Berat!" perintah Minwoo

"arraseo hyung, kesini hyung... palliwa..." Kyuhyun berucap sambil menyeret tubuh Minwoo untuk mengikuti arah langkahnya. Kyuhyun menyuruh Minwoo untuk duduk disofa disamping Donghae.

"hyung, ini Donghae hyung. Dia hyung tiriku" Kyuhyun mengenalkan Donghae pada Minwoo

"owhhh,, aku adalah Kim Minwoo, anak dari ajumma dan ajushi Kim" ucap Minwoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"aku Donghae, hyung tiri Kyuhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu hyung" ucap Donghae

"ne Hae, senang bertemu denganmu. Pasti Kyuhyun sangat nakal padamu kan?"

"anio hyung, dia anak yang manis" ucap Donghae

"aku memang manis hyung, dari dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun bangga

"ckckckck... sikap narsismu semakin menjadi ya Kyu" ucap Minwo

"ah hyungieeee,, hampir tiga bulan kau tidak kemari ternyata kau semakin pintar saja" ejek Kyuhyun

"dasar anak manja" ucap Minwoo

"hyung! Ayo kita tanding games, Donghae hyung dan Changminie bukan tandinganku bermain games, hanya kau lawan yang seimbang denganku hyung"

"mwo? Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkakku Kyu dari tadi" protes Changmin

"ani, itu karena aku kasihan padamu min" elak Kyuhyun

"ani, kita tanding saja sekarang Kyu, kita tunjukkan siapa yang lebih hebat"

"ani, aku lelah!" ucap Kyuhyun seenaknya. Hal itu membuat kedua hyungnya tertawa karena sikap Kyuhyun yang sok sekali.

"kau takut kan Kyu melawanku" ucap Changmin

"ani! Ani! Aku tidak takut padamu min"

"sudah-sudah, kalian ini kenapa jadi bertengkar seperti ini?" Minwo mencoba menengahi perselisihan antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin

"KITA TIDAK BERTENGKAR!" ucap Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan

"arraseo, kalau begitu kita makan malam ne?" ajak Minwoo mwncoba mencairkan suasana.

**_Skip time..._**

Setelah hari itu, Minwoo menjadi lebih sering datang mengunjungi rumah Kyuhyun seperti saat masih kecil dulu, hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun bahagia namun tidak dengan Donghae. Seperti saat ini, setelah kedatangan Minwoo dirumah kediaman Cho, Donghae merasa diacuhkan oleh dongsaeng tirinya tersebut.

"wah hyung, kau benar-benar hebat dalam bermain games, aku ingin sekali mengalahkanmu hyung" ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela petandingan games yang dia mainkan bersama Minwoo.

"hahaha, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku sampai kapanpun Kyu, aku adalah rajanya games" ucap Minwoo membanggakan dirinya

"sepertinya sifat narsis Kyuhyun sudah berpindah haluan padamu hyung" sahut Donghae

"Minwoo hyung yang mengajarkanku sikap narsis ini hyung, bukan aku" elak Kyuhyun pada pendapat Donghae

"ani, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu Kyu" Minwoo berusaha membela dirinya

"tetapi kau mengajariku main games hyung, itu sangat mengasikkan" ucap Kyuhyun

"hahaha, benarkah? Kalau begitu kita main games saja setiap hari" ucap Minwoo

"baiklah hyung, kau memang yang terbaik hyung" Kyuhyun berucap tanpa mengetahui ekspresi wajah Donghae yang sudah berubah.

"apa model yang seperti itu adalah model hyung yang baik? Selalu mengajari hal- hal yang buruk" gumam Donghae pelan dengan ekspresi tidak sukanya pada kedekatan Minwoo dan Kyuhyun.

"kau bilang apa hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil tetap fokus pada layar TV untuk bertanding games.

"mwo? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok Kyu, hahaha" elak Donghae

Minwoo yang memang duduk tepat didepan Donghae, sedikit jelas mendengar ucapan Donghae yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Minwoo pun hanya mengulas senyum menanggapi sikap kekanakan hyung tiri Kyuhyun itu.

***Donghae pov***

Lagi-lagi aku kalah dari games, ahhh itu mungkin masih tidak masalah tetapi kalau aku kalah dari Minwoo hyung itu yang membuatku sedikit kesal padanya. Kenapa dia harus datang disaat aku sedang menikmati kebersamaanku bersama dongsaengku. Kini perhatian Kyuhyun hanya tertuju pada Minwoo hyung.

***Donghae pov end***

***Minwoo pov***

Aku benar-benar senang bahwa Kyuhyun punya saudara tiri yang baik seperti Donghae. Seperti saat ini, meskipun dia tidak mengucapkannya aku tahu jika dia cemburu pada kedekatanku dan Kyuhyun. Hahahaha... bukankah dia sangat kekanakan dan polos... apa dia tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun juga sangat menyayanginya? Bahkan Kyuhyun membelikan sebuah kado ulang tahun untuk dia. Kalau melihat ekspresi kebingungan Kyuhyun saat memilih kado ulang tahun untuk Donghae, aku menjadi ingin tertawa. Mereka belum lama menjadi saudara tetapi mereka sudah dekat hanya beberapa minggu saja. Aku yang harusnya iri pada Donghae karena meskipun aku dan Kyuhyun sangat dekat dalam waktu yang lama tetapi Kyuhyun selalu lupa ulang tahunku dan selalu telat memberi kado. Tetapi untuk Donghae, jauh-jauh hari saja Kyuhyun sudah membelikan sebuah kado. hahaha

***Minwoo pov end***

**_Flashback..._**

"bagaimana kalau ini hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Minwo.

"itu juga bagus Kyu, beli saja untuk Donghae pasti dia menyukainya" saran Minwoo

"tetapi ini juga bagus hyung,, aku bingung" ucap Kyuhyun

"semua cocok untuk Donghae, dia pasti menyukainya Kyu, aku yakin"

"ahh kau ini hyung, kalau semua bagus menurutmu jadi sia-sia dong aku mengajakmu kesini dan meminta pendapatmu" Kyuhyun kesal dengan Minwoo

"bukankah ulang tahun Donghae kurang seminggu lagi Kyu, masih ada waktu buat memikirkan hadiahnya, tidak usah terburu-buru begitu" ucap Minwoo memberikan saran

"ahhh, itu bukan waktu yang lama hyung buat memikirkan kado yang cocok untuk Hae hyung, apa lagi seminggu lagi appa dan eoma sudah pulang, aku ingin merayakan ulang tahun Hae hyung bersama mereka juga"

"jadi mereka akan pulang saat ulang tahun Donghae?" tanya Minwoo

"ne hyung, aku sudah merindukan mereka dan merindukan berkumpul bersama keluarga yang lengkap"

**_Flashback end..._**

Setelah menemani Kyuhyun bermain games, Minwoo pun pamit untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Kini tinggallah Donghae dan Kyuhyun dirumah tersebut bersama orang tua Minwoo yang memang memiliki kamar pribadi dirumah tersebut untuk menemani Kyuhyun. Bisa dibilang orang tua Minwoo sudah seperti orang tua kedua Kyuhyun.

"hyung, besok appa dan eoma akan pulang dari Paris, bagaimana jika kita hubungi mereka" saran Kyuhyun pada Donghae

"tidak perlu Kyu, itu akan mengganggu mereka"

"ahh baiklah" Kyuhyun pun menuruti ucapan Donghae

Donghae dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan acara nonton TV mereka, namun tiba-tiba

"ini hyung..." Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi pada Donghae

"apa ini?" tanya Donghae

"hadiah... hahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa sambil tersipu malu

"untukku?"

"ne hyung, saengil chukkae hyung" ucap Kyuhyun memberikan selamat ulang tahun pada Donghae

"gomawo saeng" ucap Donghae bahagia

"ne hyung, semoga apa yang kau inginkan terkabul semua. Meskipun ulang tahunmu adalah besok tetapi aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan kado dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padamu"

"hahaha, gomawo dongsaeng" ucap Donghae bahagia sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"bukalah hyung"

"geurae akan aku buka Kyu" Donghae membuka kotak tersebut dan melihat apa yang ada didalamnya. Mata Donghae berbinar bahagia atas apa yang dilihatnya.

Sebuah gelang perak bewarna silver yang terukir nama Donghae.

"woahhhh, ini bagus sekali Kyu, gomawo..." ucap Donghae lagi

"kau suka hyung? Ahhh aku takut jika kau kecewa"

"ani, ani, aku sangat menyukainya Kyu, gomawoyo.."

"kau harus memakainya kemanapun hyung, jangan lepaskan meskipun kau mandi" perintah Kyuhyun.

"ne ne ne... dasar dongsaeng cerewet" ucap Donghae

Donghae pun memakai hadiah ulang tahun dari Kyuhyun.

**_Skip time..._**

Saat malam, hanya suara detak jam yang dapat terdengar mengisi seisi rumah yang ditinggal terlelap oleh penghuninya.

KRINGGGG...

KRINGGGG...

KRINGGGG...

Sebuah nada yang bersumber dari sebuah telepon rumah memecah kesunyian malam.

"yeoboseo?" seorang ajumma mengangkat telepon tersebut

"MWO? RUMAH SAKIT MANA? Ne, saya akan segera kesana" lanjut ajumma tersebut diiringi air mata yang menetes dari matanya.

Dua sosok namja turun dari lantai atas rumahnya dengan berjalan sambil menguap karena tidurnya terganggu oleh suara telepon tersebut.

"nuguseo ajumma?" panggil si bungsu

"wae ajumma, kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa?" tanya si sulung tidak kalah terkejut

Ajumma tersebut hanya menangis tak berniat berucap sedikitpun. Hal tersebut membuat kakak beradik tersebut semakin penasaran.

"ajumma, wae? "

" itu dari rumah sakit seoul tuan muda " ajumma pun akhirnya menjawab dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras.

"mwo? Siapa yang dirawat disana?" tanya Donghae

"itu ..."

**TBC**

**Nugu? Nugu? Siapa yang dimaksudkan ajumma?**

**Bagaimana? Dilanjut? Heheh, pasti semakin hancur ya... **

**Mianhae...**


	7. Chapter 7

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun (16th), Donghae (18th), Appa Cho, Eoma cho, Changmin(16th), kim Minwo (21th)**

**Chapter: 7**

**_Cuplikan Sebelumnya..._**

KRINGGGG...

KRINGGGG...

KRINGGGG...

Sebuah nada yang bersumber dari sebuah telepon rumah memecah kesunyian malam.

"yeoboseo?" seorang ajumma mengangkat telepon tersebut

"MWO? RUMAH SAKIT MANA? Ne, saya akan segera kesana" lanjut ajumma tersebut diiringi air mata yang menetes dari matanya.

Dua sosok namja turun dari lantai atas rumahnya dengan berjalan sambil menguap karena tidurnya terganggu oleh suara telepon tersebut.

"nuguseo ajumma?" panggil si bungsu

"wae ajumma, kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa?" tanya si sulung tidak kalah terkejut

Ajumma tersebut hanya menangis tak berniat berucap sedikitpun. Hal tersebut membuat kakak beradik tersebut semakin penasaran.

"ajumma, wae? "

" itu dari rumah sakit seoul tuan muda " ajumma pun akhirnya menjawab dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras.

"mwo? Siapa yang dirawat disana?" tanya Donghae

"itu ..."

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Dua orang paruh baya diikiuti tiga orang namja berlari disepanjang koridor sebuah rumah sakit dipusat kota Seoul. Mereka semua berlari kesana- kemari hanya untuk mencari letak ruang UGD rumah sakit tersebut. Mereka tidak memperdulikan banyaknnya pasang mata yang melihat kearah mereka semua, pikiran dan perasaan mereka hanya tertuju pada dua orang yang tengah mereka cari. Mereka adalah appa dan eoma Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Terdengar rengekan dan isakan dari sibungsu yang hatinya tidak kalah kacaunya dengan sisulung.

"eomaaaa... appaaaa... odieo?" kyuhyun bergumam sambil terus melangkah dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sisi rumah sakit. Donghae pun hanya dapat diam meskipun air mata sudah tidak dapat ditahan untuk tidak keluar. Setelah mencari disetiap sisinya, akhirnya terlihatlah ruang dimana para perawat sudah berjaga didepan UGD.

"maaf, anda semua dilarang masuk kedalam" dua orang perawat mencoba menghalangi Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang mencoba melihat keadaan orang tua mereka.

"bagaimana keadaan appa dan eoma?" tanya Kyuhyun

"tolong tenanglah, ini rumah sakit,, kami harap anda dapat menenangkan diri anda masing-masing" ucap perawat satunya. Perawat tersebut kemudian menutup pintu ruang UGD dan kembali masuk kedalam ruangan.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun kemudian dituntun oleh ajushi dan Minwoo untuk duduk dikursi tunggu yang ada didekat ruang UGD.

"tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Minwoo pada Donghae yang tengah dia peluk.

"ne, semua pasti tidak apa-apa" ucap ajushi yang ada didekat Kyuhyun sambil mengelap air mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun memeluk ajushi dan menenggelamkan mukanya pada dada ajushi.

"aku takut ajushi, aku takutttt..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

"gwenchana , gwenchana..." ajushi memeluk sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

Waktu pun terus berjalan bahkan terasa berjalan sangat lambat. Donghae hanya bersandar pada sandaran kursi sambil memejamkan mata, sesekali air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Minwoo yang sejak tadi berada disebelahnnya hanya dapat mengusap airmata yang jatuh itu dengan rasa iba dan sayang. Donghae tak terganggu dengan usapan tersebut, dia hanya terus memejamkan matanya seolah berharap ini adalah mimpi untuknya karena dia tidur terlalu awal.

Kyuhyun pun sedari tadi hanya memeluk ajushi dengan erat sambil sesekali terus terisak didada ajushi. Kyuhyun memeluknya seolah-olah dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendiri. Ajushi hanya dapat memeluknya untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"aku akan membeli minuman dulu, nde?" ucap ajumma pelan pada suaminya. Ajushi hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan istrinya.

Saat ajumma membeli minuman, dokter yang menangani appa dan eoma Donghae dan Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang UGD. Minwoo yang mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu segera menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"bagaimana dokter?" tanya Minwoo khawatir. Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Ajushi pun ikut menyusul Minwoo dan memberikan beribu pertanyaan pada dokter yang baru saja keluar tersebut.

"tuan dan nyonya Cho mengalami luka yang serius dan mereka semua dalam keadaan kritis" ucap dokter tersebut.

"mwo? Eomaaaa...! EOMAAA! ..." Donghae yang dari tadi mencoba tegar sekarang hanya bisa meronta memanggil sang eoma, dan hal itu membuat Minwoo memeluk Donghae dengan kuat agar membuat Donghae sedikit tenang dan tidak hilang kendali.

"tenanglah Hae, tenangkan dirimu saeng..." ucap Minwoo saat memeluk Donghae. Donghae hanya dapat meronta minta dilepaskan dari pelukan Minwoo agar dia dapat melihat keadaan sang eoma. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah lemas karena lama menangis hanya dapat terdiam ditempat dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun dan hal itu membuat ajushi memeluknya tak tega. Kyuhyun pun menjadi lemas dan lunglai sehingga membuat ajushi dengan sikap menopang tubuh Kyuhyun yang jatuh kelantai.

"appa... eomaa..." panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara yang lemah.

"kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan sekarang kita serahkan semua pada yang diatas" ucap dokter itu menambahi dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan keluarga yang sedang bersedih tersebut.

Ajumma yang melihat dari jauh apa yang sedang terjadi berusaha berlari mendekati mereka.

"ommona... apa yang terjadi?" ajumma segera menghampiri semuanya dan membantu suaminya memapah tubuh lemah Kyuhyun untuk duduk dikursi. Ajumma pun memeluk Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

"yang sabar ya tuan muda, ajumma akan selalu disisimu" ucap ajumma menenangkannya.

Ajushi melihat Minwoo yang kualahan menahan tubuh Donghae yang terus memberontak ingin melihat eomanya, langsung membantu Minwoo untuk menenangkan Donghae.

"tuan muda, tenanglah... serahkan semua sama tuhan, kita harus berdoa agar mereka dapat segera membaik lagi, nde?" rayu Ajushi berusaha membuat Donghae tenang.

"aku ingin melihat eoma, eoma ada didalam, dia ingin ditemani" Donghae berusaha memberi penjelasan pada semua orang yang berusaha menahannya sambil terus menangis menampilkan sosoknya yang rapuh.

"tetapi kau akan mengganggu eomamu beristirahat Hae" ucap Minwoo

"jebal... aku sangat merindukannya" Donghae masih terus meronta-ronta.

Ajushi segera memeluk Donghae dengan kuat, Donghae yang sejak tadi meronta- ronta dan kehilangan kendali akhirnya pingsan karena kelelehan. Ajushi segera menggendong tubuh Donghae dan membawanya keruang rawat dan segera memanggil dokter yang ada. Kyuhyun yang melihat hyungnya pingsan semakin terisak dalam dekapan ajumma.

"hyung... "lirih Kyuhyun

Ajumma semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun berharap dapat menguatkan hati Kyuhyun juga.

***Ajumma Kim pov***

Saat tengah malam, telepon rumah kami berdering sangat lama. Biasanya telepon tersebut tidak pernah berdering dimalam hari namun hari ini telepon tersebut berdering begitu lama. Mungkin hal tersebut yang membuat tuan muda Donghae dan Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur mereka. Saat aku mengangkat telepon tersebut, sungguh sangat terkejutnya aku ketika mengetahui bahwa tuan dan nyonya Cho mengalami kecelakaan tunggal saat perjalanan menuju ke rumah. Aku sangat terkejut karena saat sore sebelumnya mereka hanya memberitahu bahwa mereka akan pulang hari ini agar besok dapat merayakan ulang tahun Donghae bersama, namun justru hal buruk ini harus menimpa mereka. Aku sangat terpukul saat mengetahui hal tersebut dan aku sangat tidak tega mengingat keluarga mereka baru bersama belum ada satu bulan. Dan saat ini tuan besar dan nyonya harus terbaring dalam keadaan kritis dimana keadaan tersebut dapat membuat hidup seseorang hilang.

***Ajumma Kim pov end***

Dokter segera menangani Donghae yang jatuh pingsan karena begitu terguncang. Setelah memasang jarum infus dan menempatkan Donghae di kamar inap, dokter tersebut keluar kamar.

"dia tidak apa-apa, hanya saja fisiknya tidak kuat dalam menanggung guncangan dan tekanan" ucap Dokter yang sebelumnya juga menangani orang tua KyuHae

"kamsahamnida dokter atas pertolongannya" ucap Ajushi yang menemani Donghae

"ne cheonma tuan."

Setelah dokter tersebut pergi, ajushi menyuruh Minwoo menemani Donghae didalam kamarnya. Lalu ajushi menghampiri istrinya dan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi duduk didepan ruang UGD.

Saat ajushi hendak menghampiri Kyuhyun dan istrinya, terdengar langkah lari dari beberapa orang. Betapa terkejutnya ajushi tersebut saat segerombolan tim dokter beserta para perawat berlari menuju ruang UGD yang ditempati oleh orang tua KyuHae. Reaksi yang sama ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun dan ajumma. Mereka langsung berdiri dan hanya dapat memandang apa yang terjadi. Ajushi yang masih bisa berpikiran dengan jernih langsung bertanya pada salah satu perawat.

"ada apa? apa yang terjadi?" tanya ajushi mewakili rasa khawatir Kyuhyun dan ajumma.

"pasien dalam keadaan darurat dan harus segera ditangani" ucap perawat tersebut

"nugu? Siapa ? appa?eoma? siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"tolong tenang, kami akan melakukan tindakan terbaik kami.. maka dari itu sebaiknya anda semua tenang dan berdoa untuk kesembuhan pasien"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk ajumma yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"aku takut ajumma... aku takut..." ucap Kyuhyun pada ajumma.

"ne tuan muda, bersabarlah... dokter pasti melakukan tindakan terbaik mereka, gwaenchana nde?" ucap ajumma berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Hanya isak tangis yang terdengar dari Kyuhyun dan ajumma yang sedari tadi hanya duduk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter. Ajushi pun tidak kalah resahnya, di mondar-mandir didepan pintu UGD tersebut berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu pada kedua majikannya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai keluarga itu.

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya dokter pun keluar dan hal tersebut membuat ajushi langsung membrondongnya dengan beribu pertanyaan.

"bagaimana dokter? Siapa yang dalam keadaan darurat? Apakah mereka melewati masa kritisnya?" tanya ajushi tidak sabar. Kyuhyun pun segera menghampiri dokter tersebut dan ikut bertanya.

"bagaimana dokter? Apa orang tua saya baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas dengan apa yang akan dikatakan dokter tersebut.

Dokter tersebut hanya memandang Kyuhyun, ajumma dan ajushi secara bergantian kemudian dokter tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, mengisyaratkan sesuatu...

"apa maksudnya dokter? Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya langsung menggoncangkan tubuh dokter tersebut. Ajumma segera menghentikan tindakan Kyuhyun tersebut, agar dokter dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi meskipun dia juga paham bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

"mianhae... kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik namun takdir berkata lain, tuhan lebih menyayangi eoma anda" ucap dokter tersebut dan membuat Kyuhyun langsung jatuh dilantai namun dengan sigap ajushi menopang tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menangis namun pandangannya begitu kosong dan putus asa.

"lalu bagaimana dengan tuan cho?" tanya ajumma

"dia masih dalam keadaan kritis bahkan tadi dia juga sempat kehilangan detak jantungnya namun sekarang detak jantungnya berdetak dengan lemah jadi kita hanya bisa terus berdoa" dokter tersebut berucap dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, ajumma dan ajushi sendiri.

"tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin, hyung... eoma..." kyuhyun berucap dengan lirih

"EOMAAAA! EOMAAAA! Jangan pergi, gajima... GAJIMAAAA! ...GAJIMA, aku bilang kembali jangan pergi eoma" Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak dengan keras berharap eoma tirinya dapat mendengar dan tidak jadi pergi.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana ya nasib mereka setelah ini?**

**Author kurang PD nih buat lanjutinnya... hehehe, tetapi ini sudah setengah jalan... apa langsung ending ya? Apa dilanjut sampai ke debut Suju? Wah bingung sendiri deh jadinya... hahaha**

**Gomawo yang sudah mampir meskipun tidak review gpp kok... kalau yang review dapat pahala karena mengkritik untuk kebaikan... hehehehe ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun (16th), Donghae (18th), Appa Cho, Eoma cho, Changmin(16th), kim Minwo (21th)**

**Chapter: 8**

**_Cuplikan Sebelumnya..._**

"mianhae... kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik namun takdir berkata lain, tuhan lebih menyayangi eoma anda" ucap dokter tersebut dan membuat Kyuhyun langsung jatuh dilantai namun dengan sigap ajushi menopang tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menangis namun pandangannya begitu kosong dan putus asa.

"lalu bagaimana dengan tuan cho?" tanya ajumma

"dia masih dalam keadaan kritis bahkan tadi dia juga sempat kehilangan detak jantungnya namun sekarang detak jantungnya berdetak dengan lemah jadi kita hanya bisa terus berdoa" dokter tersebut berucap dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, ajumma dan ajushi sendiri.

"tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin, hyung... eoma..." kyuhyun berucap dengan lirih

"EOMAAAA! EOMAAAA! Jangan pergi, gajima... GAJIMAAAA! ...GAJIMA, aku bilang kembali jangan pergi eoma" Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak dengan keras berharap eoma tirinya dapat mendengar dan tidak jadi pergi.

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Disebuah ruang rawat inap sebuah rumah sakit, terlihat tubuh seorang namja yang kini tengah terbaring didalam tidurnya. Sebuah mimpi menyeruak datang ketika dia terlelap. Bajunya kini basah karena keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya, sepertinya mimpi tersebut benar-benar menakutkan. Tiba- tiba

"EOMAAA! " namja tersebut terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Sepi, namja tersebut bingung karena dia sudah berada diatas tempat tidur sebuah rumah sakit.

"wae? Kenapa aku disini? Eoma? Eoma?" namja tersebut bangun dan hendak berjalan menuju sosok yang tengah dicarinya. Saat dia akan keluar dari kamar inapnya, langkahnya langsung terhenti karena suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"ssstttttt...uljima tuan muda, kau harus kuat nde?" ucap ajushi untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun

"hyungggg, hiks..." Kyuhyun hanya menangis didepan kamar Donghae dan hanya menyebut nama Donghae. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana memberi tahu hyungnya nanti bahwa eomanya telah meninggal dunia. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini karena dirinya sendiri juga merasa begitu terguncang atas meninggalnya sang eoma. Meskipun bukan eoma kandungnya, namun perasaan sedih yang Kyuhyun terima sama besarnya seperti saat dia kehilangan eoma kandungnya dulu.

"tenanglah tuan muda, bagaimanapun juga kita harus tetap memberi tahu tuan muda Donghae yang sebenarnya... dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi dengan eomanya karena bukan hanya dia yang kehilangan tetapi kita juga kehilangan nyonya" ucap ajushi sambil memeluk Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya. Donghae yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan ajushi dan dongsaengnya Kyuhyun menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada eomanya. Donghae pun membuka pintu kamar inapnya.

"wae?apa yang terjadi pada eomaku?" tanya Donghae dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca namun masih jelas terlihat bahwa dia menahan emosinya.

Kehadiran Donghae yang tiba-tiba membuat ajushi dan Kyuhyun yang hendak kekamar Donghae menjadi terkejut.

"ohh tuan muda, kenapa anda keluar?" tanya ajushi

"kenapa dengan eomaku? WAE?" teriak Donghae yang merasa sedang terjadi sesuatu pada eomanya.

"hyung... hiks..." Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan tatapan sedih. Hal itu sukses membuat Donghae yakin bahwa sedang terjadi sesuatu pada Donghae.

"kenapa kau menangis? Jebal Kyu, bicaralah sesuatu, jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini.." Donghae mulai menangis karena dia tahu sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

"mianhae tuan muda tetapi nyonya telah tiada.." ucap ajushi sambil memandang Donghae dengan tatapan iba.

"MWO? Eoma? Nae eoma? Anio... ini tidak mungkin, hahaha... kalian ini lucu sekali, mana mungkin eoma pergi, eoma tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendirian.. kalian pasti bohong kan" Donghae berucap seolah-olah dia berharap bahwa dia bermimpi dan semua yangdikatakan ajushi itu salah.

"itu benar hyung, eoma sudah pergi... eoma sudah pergi kesurga hyung...dan sekarang appa sedang berjuang untuk berkumpul dengan kita" ucap Kyuhyun dengan terisak.

"apa maksudmu? Huh!" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan sinis meskipun air mata masih mengalir dari matanya yang merah.

"maksudmu appa selamat dan eoma meninggal?" lanjut Donghae namun tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Diamnya Kyuhyun meyakinkan Donghae bahwa pernyataan Donghae benar adanya.

"JAWAB AKU CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Donghae sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin terisak karena ulah Donghae. Ajushi segera menahan tangan Donghae agar melepaskan Kyuhyun. Namun Donghae tidak melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"ne hyung..." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sedih.

"mwo?jadi semua itu benar? Eoma..." Donghae memanggil lirih eomanya. Tubuhnya sudah kehilangan tenaga hanya untuk berdiri. Donghae sempat oleng dan hal tersebut membuat ajushi segera menopangnya.

"lepaskan! Dimana eomaku? Dimana?" tanya Donghae penuh emosi

"nyonya sudah dikuburkan kemarin sore" ucap Ajushi

"mwo? Kalian tidak memberitahuku dan sekarang kalian sudah menguburkan eomaku tanpa menungguku melihat wajah eomaku untuk terakhir kalinya? Apa kalian itu manusia? Dia eomaku, kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku dan seenaknya saja menguburkannya tanpa kehadirannku?"

"mianhae hyung, tetapi kau sedang sakit kemarin dan kami tidak tega memberitahumu, mianhae jeongmal mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"ini kesalahanku tuan muda,, ini bukan kesalahan tuan muda Kyuhyun, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah ini" ucap ajushi merasa bersalah.

Dalam hal ini memang ajushi sangat merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun dia juga memikirkan kondisi kejiwaan Donghae karena dia takut hal tersebut akan mempengaruhi kondisi fisiknya juga.

" kalian sama saja, kalian sangat kejam!" ucap Donghae.

Donghae pun berlari keluar dari rumah sakit sambil tetap memakai baju pasien rumah sakit setelah sebelumnya dia bertanya dimana eomanya dimakamkan. Dia berlari menyusuri jalan raya hanya untuk menuju tempat pemakaman eomanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Dia berlari sambil terseok-seok karena dia tidak memakai alas kaki apapun dan juga karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang tidak sehat. Donghae tidak perduli dengan tatapan orang-orang disepanjang jalan yang melihat dia dengan pandangan bermacam-macam.

Setelah berlari begitu jauh menuju pemakaman eomanya dan sudah mencari letak makam eomanya. Donghae pun menemukan lokasi makam eomanya. Dia berjalan mendekati makam itu, tampak sebuah foto dan buket bunga yang masih baru. Didalam foto itu menampilkan wajah canti sang eoma yang tengah tersenyum manis seakan sedang tersenyum untuk menenangkan Donghae.

"eomaaa..." panggil Donghae pelan

"apa kau sedang tersenyum padaku? Aku tidak suka dengan senyummu itu... hiks" donghae duduk menghadap foto sang eoma.

"eomaa, kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendiri selama ini tetapi sekarang kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Hiks... kenapa kau tidak mengajakku eoma... kenapa kau menemui appa sendirian? Aku juga ingin menemuinya... aku juga merindukan appa... bukankah kita dapat berkumpul bersama jika kau mengajakku? Kenapa kau pergu sendiri... eoma... EOMAAA!" Donghae menangis dengan kencang sembari mencurahkan isi hatinya pada sang eoma. Rintik hujan pun mulai turun seakan mengerti dengan persaan Donghae.

"apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpamu eoma?apa kau menikah untuk menitipkanku pada mereka? Kau egois eoma... kau egois... aku tidak ingin mereka, aku ingin eoma, hanya eoma..." ucap Donghae.

Dari arah belakang, seseorang namja tengah memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang menangis dimakam eomanya. Dia pun ikut menangis melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

**_Dirumah sakit_**

"bagaimana ajushi, apa hyung sudah ketemu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada ajushi

"belum tuan muda, Minwoo sedang mencarinya sekarang jadi anda harus tenang nde?" ucap ajushi

"tetapi diluar sedang turun hujan ajushi dan kondisi Hae hyung sedang tidak sehat, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"tenanglah tuan muda, nanti Minwoo akan menghubungi kita jika dia sudah menemukan tuan muda Donghae"

"sekarang anda harus makan dulu ya, biar ajumma suapi ya?" bujuk ajumma pada Kyuhyun yang memang tidak mau makan sejak kemarin

"aku tidak lapar ajumma," ucap Kyuhyun pada ajumma.

"makanlah sedikit, ajumma mengerti kenapa kau tidak lapar tetapi kau harus tetap makan karena tubuh itu butuh energi tuan, jadi makanlah sedikit, nde?" suruh ajumma.

"ne ajumma"

***Minwoo pov***

Setelah aku mencari Donghae kesana-kemari, akhirnya aku menemukannya juga. Cukup miris melihat Donghae yang menangis begitu kencang didepan makam eomanya. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana hancunya hati Donghae. Dia tetap menangis meskipun hujan turun dengan derasnya, bahkan suara hujan yang deras dapat terkalahkan oleh isakan Donghae. Aku pun membujuknya untuk kembali namun dia menolak dan meronta-ronta sehingga aku biarkan dia seperti itu. Namun aku sangat terkejut saat melihatnya jatuh pingsan. Anak yang malang sekali, aku pun menggendongnya menuju mobil dan membawanya kerumah kediaman Cho.

***Minwoo pov end***

Setelah menemukan keberadaan Donghae, Minwoo pun bergegas untuk memberitahu ayahnya dan bilang bahwa Donghae jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan. Kyuhyun dan ajushi segera menuju rumah kediaman Cho untuk melihat keadaan Donghae. Hanya tinggal ajumma yang berada dirumah sakit untuk menjaga appa Kyuhyun yang masih kritis.

Donghae membuka matanya, dilihatnya sekeliling kamar tersebut dengan mata yang lelah.

"gwaenchana Hae?" tanya Minwoo yang sedari tadi menunggui Donghae serta mengganti pakaian Donghae yang basah.

Donghae mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencoba untuk berjalan untuk mengambil barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya didalam koper besar.

"apa yang kau lakukan Hae?" tanya Minwoo sambil memegang tangan Donghae

Donghae hanya diam sambil terus membereskan pakaiannya serta membawa barang-barang berharga eomanya.

"Hae, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau pergi kemana?" Minwoo panik dengan sikap Donghae dan berusaha mencegahnya pergi.

Donghae tetap tidak menjawab perkataan Minwoo, dia hanya fokus pada apa yang dia lakukan. Setelah selesai membereskan barangnya, Donghae pun berjalan keluar kamarnya. Kyuhyun dan ajushi yang baru saja datang sangat terkejut dengan sikap Donghae yang sudah membawa sebuah koper dan ransel dipunggungnya.

"kau mau kemana hyung membawa barang-barang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun

Donghae berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun

"tidak ada lagi alasanku untuk tetap tinggal dirumah ini..." ucap Donghae yang sukses mebuat Kyuhyun membatu.

"hyung, tetapi ini rumahmu juga, kau mau kemana lagi"

"itu bukan urusanmu!" Donghae berucap dengan kasar. Hatinya begitu sakit dan terluka atas semua kejadian yang menimpanya.

"hyung, jangan pergi,, bukankah kita sudah menjadi keluarga... kau masih punya alasan untuk tinggal disini, kau masih punya aku dan appa" ucap Kyuhyun

"appa? Mwo? Hahaha, keluarga? Sangat lucu... mulai sekarang kita bukan keluarga lagi."

"mwo?anio hyung, sampai kapanpun kau hyungku dan aku dongsaengmu" ucap Kyuhyun

"bagaimana bisa kau disebut keluarga setelah membiarkan eoma dimakamkan tanpa memberitahuku dan kau pasti senang kan bahwa bukan appamu yang meninggal tapi eomaku yang meninggal, kau senang kan? Hahaha kau pasti senang Cho Kyuhyun?"

PLAKKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Donghae.

"pergilah jika kau mau, tetapi asal kau tahu bahwa ini semua bukan salah Kyuhyun, bukan hanya kau yang terluka tetapi Kyuhyunpun juga terluka sama sepertimu" ucap ajushi yang sudah menampar Donghae.

"huh... kau menamparku? Kehilangan? Dia merasa kehilangan? Dia hanya memakai topengnya, didalam hatinya dia senang karena appanya selamat. Dia masih punya appa jadi untuk apa dia merasa kehilangan?"

"dia juga eomaku hyung..." Kyuhyun berucap dengan mata yang sembab karena airmatanya tidak bisa lagi keluar setelah lama menangis.

"hahaha, jangan bersandiwara karena aku sama sekali tidak percaya setiap ucapanmu Kyu" ucap Donghae sambil berjalan keluar dan pergi meninggalkan rumah kediaman Cho yang selama tiga minggu ini dia tempati bersama eomanya, appa tiri dan dongsaeng tirinya.

"Hae hyung..."Kyuhyun berusaha memanggil Donghae namun hal itu sia-sia karena Donghae sudah pergi dan ajushi kim menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menyusul Donghae.

"biarkan saja tuan, mungkin tuan muda Donghae harus menenangkan dirinya dulu?" ucap ajushi kim

"tetapi Hae hyung benar-benar pergi ajushi...ini semua salahku?"ucap Kyuhyun

"anio, kau sama sekali tidak salah.. hanya saja keadaan yang tidak mendukung dan tuan Donghae sedang dalam kondisi mood yang buruk"

"kemana dia pergi ajushi, dia tidak punya tempat tujuan lain"

"dia pasti baik-baik saja tuan"

"kita harus mencarinya ajushi,"

"ne, besok kita cari dia"

Drtttttt...

Drtttttttt...

Ponsel ajushi kim berbunyi, menampilkan panggilan dari istrinya.

"yeoboseo?"

"ne"

"mwo? Ne, kami akan segera kesana..."

"wae ajushi" tanya Kyuhyun

"tuan besar kritis dan sekarang..."

**TBC**

**Bagaimana nasib Donghae dan Kyuhyun? **

**Haduh... Haduh... bagaimana cerita author? Sudah bagus apa belum? **

**Review ya chingu... gomawo buat kritikannya... **


	9. Chapter 9

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun (16th), Donghae (18th), Appa Cho, Eoma cho, Changmin(16th), kim Minwo (21th)**

**Chapter: 9**

**_Cuplikan Sebelumnya..._**

"Hae hyung..."Kyuhyun berusaha memanggil Donghae namun hal itu sia-sia karena Donghae sudah pergi dan ajushi kim menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menyusul Donghae.

"biarkan saja tuan, mungkin tuan muda Donghae harus menenangkan dirinya dulu?" ucap ajushi kim

"tetapi Hae hyung benar-benar pergi ajushi...ini semua salahku?"ucap Kyuhyun

"anio, kau sama sekali tidak salah.. hanya saja keadaan yang tidak mendukung dan tuan Donghae sedang dalam kondisi mood yang buruk"

"kemana dia pergi ajushi, dia tidak punya tempat tujuan lain"

"dia pasti baik-baik saja tuan"

"kita harus mencarinya ajushi,"

"ne, besok kita cari dia"

Drtttttt...

Drtttttttt...

Ponsel ajushi kim berbunyi, menampilkan panggilan dari istrinya.

"yeoboseo?"

"ne"

"mwo? Ne, kami akan segera kesana..."

"wae ajushi" tanya Kyuhyun

"tuan besar kritis dan sekarang..."

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Disebuah Unit Gawat Darurat para tim dokter sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu mengalami keadaan kritis dimana detak jantungnya sangat lemah bahkan nyaris tidak ada. Didepan UGD tersebut seorang wanita paruh baya sedang mondar-mandir tidak karuan menunggu seseorang yang tadi dia hubungi.

"Ajumma!" panggil sosok yang tidak lain adalah anak dari seseorang yang sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

"owh tuan muda" ajumma langsung memeluk Kyuhyun yang datang dengan berurai air mata.

"bagaimana?appa, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sangat khawatir setelah mengetahui bahwa appanya kembali kritis.

"dokter saat ini masih menangani tuan besar didalam, kita berdoa saja nde?" kata ajumma

Kyuhyun pun segera berdoa meminta agar appanya dapat melewati masa kritis.

Tidak lama setelah itu, seorang dokter keluar dari dalam ruang UGD tersebut.

"apa anda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya dokter tersebut.

"ne dokter, bagaimana keadaan appa?"tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"masuklah, pasien ingin melihat anda" kata dokter tersebut

"mwo? Appa selamat, dokter?" tanya dokter

"ne, tetapi detak jantungnya sangat lemah, saya tidak dapat..." belum sempat dokter mengatakan apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun dengan mantapnya masuk ruang UGD tersebut.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati appanya dengan perlahan. Dia memandang appanya dengan sedih. Terlihat appanya yang memakai alat bantu pernapasan, Kyuhyun bingung karena hanya alat bantu itu yang terpasang saat ini dan dia semakin bingung saat para perawat sedang melepaskan alat bantu yang lainnya, hanya alat penunjuk detak jantung yang terlihat bergerak lemah.

"appa..." Kyuhyun memanggil appanya dengan pelan dan takut.

Mata appanya terbuka sedikit dan memandang Kyuhyun. Matanya kini bertatapan dengan mata Kyuhyun, sang putra satu-satunya yang dia punya sebelum bertemu Donghae. Mengalirlah cairan bening dari sudut mata sang appa melihat anaknya yang sangat dia rindukan.

"appa..." panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"sa...rang...hae... cha...gi..." ucap appa Cho terbata-bata.

"appa... kau kembali? Aku takut sekali kau akan pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun mencurahkan apa yang ada didalam hatinya.

Appa Cho hanya memandang putranya sembari mengangkat tangan kirinya seakan bermaksud ingin memeluk putranya. Kyuhyun yang tahu maksud appanya segera mendekat dan memeluk appanya.

***diluar ruang UGD***

"tuan Cho mengidap serangan jantung, entah dia sudah tahu atau belum jika dia punya penyakit jantung sebelumnya, namun hal ini dapat beresiko buruk karena meskipun dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya namun jantungnya sangat lemah" ucap dokter kepada ajumma dan ajushi yang sebelumnya meminta agar dokter melanjutkan penjelasannya yang terpotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"mwo? Apa maksud anda dokter?" tanya ajushi yang tidak memahami ucapan dokter tersebut.

"tuan Cho saat ini sudah bisa melewati masa kritisnya tetapi kondisi jantungnya sangat lemah dan hal itu dapat membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya"

"apa itu masuk akal? Kenapa anda menentukan umur seseorang begitu mudahnya? Dan kenapa anda tidak berbuat sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya jika anda tahu bahwa dia akan meninggal?"

"karena tuan cho mengalami gangguan pada jantungnya dan membutuhkan operasi sesegera mungkin, namun hal itu sangat sulit mengingat untuk mendapatkan donor jantung itu sulit dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Selain itu, karena kecelakaan ini membuat tubuhnya lemah dan memperparah kerja jantungnya."

"jadi, kenapa kau menyuruh anaknya untuk menemui appanya? Bukankah itu berarti dia harus menyaksikan appanya pergi?" tanya ajushi yang tidak terima dengan keputusan dokter.

"mianhae, tetapi itu adalah permintaan pasien...mianhae, jeongmal mianhae"

"anak yang malang" lirih ajushi

"apa kami boleh masuk?" tanya ajumma

"ne, kalian boleh masuk kedalam"

Ajumma dan ajushi kim menyusul Kyuhyun yang masuk terlebih dahulu karena Kyuhyun merasa senang appanya sudah sadar dan melewati masa kritisnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang duduk disebuah kursi disamping tempat tidur appanya. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan appanya dengan erat sembari menciuminya. Ajumma tidak kuat lagi menahan tangisnya mengingat majikannya sedang dalam masa menunggu ajalnya dan akan pergi meninggalkan anaknya.

"appa... kau harus cepat sembuh, nde? aku senang karena kau membuka matamu saat ini" ucap Kyuhyun

"mian...he...anak appa..." ucap tuan Cho lemah dan terputus-putus

"hmmm?" Kyuhyun tidak mendengar dengan jelas ucapan appanya.

"mian kyu..." ucap tuan Cho yang sudah sulit untuk berbicara

"anio appa kau tidak salah apapun, kenapa kau minta maaf.. stttt, appa harus banyak istirahat jangan banyak bicara dulu nde?" ucap Kyuhyun penuh perhatian.

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa ajushi dan ajumma tengah memperhatikannya. Ajumma dan ajushi merasa iba dengan kejadian yang menimpa keluarga majikan yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai keluarga juga.

Ajumma berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memandangi wajah appanya.

"tuan, dokter ingin menemui anda, ada sesuatu yang ingin dokter bicarakan padamu tuan muda?" ucap ajumma pada Kyuhyun

"anio ajumma, aku ingin menemani appa disini, tidak ada yang ingin aku dengar dari dokter" ucap Kyuhyun pada ajumma.

"geurae tuan muda, kalau begitu akan aku temani kau disini"

***Kyuhyun pov***

Saat mendengar kabar dari ajumma bahwa appa kembali kritis, aku sangat terkejut dan merasa hal yang buruk akan terjadi, namun aku segera menepis semua itu. Ketika dokter meminta agar aku menemui appa, aku sempat merasakan sesuatu yang terasa begitu aneh. Saat menemui appa pun aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Aku bukan anak yang bodoh meskipun aku masih SMA namun aku tahu bahwa keadaan kritis butuh perawatan serta penanganan kusus. Namun yang aku lihat ketika menemui appa, para perawat sudah membereskan alat-alat kedokteran yang membantu appa, hanya ada alat bantu pernapasan dan alat penunjuk jantung. Penunjuk jantung itu pun berdetak sangat lemah. Apa mungkin sesuatu yang buruk memang benar akan terjadi? Meskipun itu benar, aku tetap tidak mau mendengar penjelasan dokter, aku hanya ingin berada bersama appaku.

***Kyuhyun pov end***

"appa, kau benar-benar lelah ya? Gwaenchana... aku akan tetap disini bersama appa, akan aku temani sampai appa bangun lagi" terdengar nada yang bergetar seakan Kyuhyun sedang menahan tangisnya.

Ajumma yang melihat hal tersebut langsung merangkul Kyuhyun. Ajumma mengelus pundak Kyuhyun untuk memberinya kekuatan.

"anda juga harus istirahat tuan, akan aku belikan kau makanan nde? Atau setidaknya anda harus tidur karena anda belum tidur sejak kemarin" ajumma berucap dengan lembut

"jebal ajumma, biarkan aku disini saja... karena aku tidak tahu lagi sampai kapan aku bisa memandang wajah appa lagi" Kyuhyun berucap dengan pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar.

" tuan muda..." ajumma hanya memandang iba, karena diluar dugaannya bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk kehilangan sang appa.

"gwaenchana ajumma, aku tahu waktuku untuk bisa melihat appa hanya tinggal sebentar, jadi aku akan tetap disini sampai waktu itu datang... gwaenchana... gwaenchana... " Kyuhyun berucap dengan menahan air mata yang sudah menggenangi matanya.

Ajumma kembali menitikkan air matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang berusaha tegar menghadapi masalahnya yang belum tentu dapat diatasi oleh anak lain yang seusianya.

Kyuhyun masih denga setia menggenggam erat tangan sang appa. Dia memandang sang appa dengan lekat, namun sesaat kemudian dia sangat terkejut saat alat penunjuk jantung bereaksi dengan cepat dan berbunyi dengan keras. Tidak lama setelahnya datnglah segerombol dokter dan langsung memeriksa sang pasien. Ajumma merangkul Kyuhyun untuk menjauh agar dokter dapat memeriksa pasien. Dokter kemudian memanggil Kyuhyun untuk mendekat karena tangan sang pasiennya tersebut yang seolah ingin memanggil anaknya.

Kyuhyun pun mendekati appanya dengan langkah pelan. Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya melihat sang appa yang akan segera meninggalkannya.

"gwaenchana appa... gwaenchana... jangan khawatirkan aku..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan appanya. Tuan Cho tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun meskipun dia berusaha keras ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada putranya.

"gaenchana appa, pergilah... sampaikan salamku pada eoma nde.. sampaikan juga pada appa dan eoma Donghae hyung... suatu saat kita akan berkumpul lagi appa, gwaenchana... aku akan menangis untuk hari ini saja, gwaenchana..." Kyuhyun berucap seolah-olah dia tahu bahwa sang appa mengkhawatirkan hidup Kyuhyun sepeninggalnya.

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, tuan Cho menutup matanya namun nafasnya masih terasa meskipun sangat lemah.

"saranghaeyo appa, terimakasih untuk semuanya... terimakasih sudah menjadi appaku selama ini,,, aku bersyukur karena kau telah menjadi appaku... aku... aku... aku ikhlas melepasmu appa" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan susah payah.

Tuan Cho pun meninggal dengan damai setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan salam perpisaan. Mekipun Kyuhyun harus bersedih namun dia bersyukur masih bisa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada appanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Kini Kyuhyun menjadi merasa bersalah pada Donghae karena hyungnya tersebut tidak dapat mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal untuk eomanya. Kyuhyun menjadi tahu bahwa Donghae memang pantas marah padanya. Mekipun bukan salah Kyuhyun sepenuhnya tetapi sejak saat itu Kyuhyun menjadi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ajumma dan ajushi kim sudah memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa hal tersebut bukanlah kesalahannya namun Kyuhyun tetap menyalahkan dirinya.

Penderitaan Kyuhyun tidak berakhir disitu saja, setelah ditinggal appa, eoma tirinya dan Donghae, kini kyuhyun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa perusahaan ayahnya terancam bangkrut karena appanya telah ditipu oleh rekan bisnisnya dan semua barang milik appanya akan disita bank karena hutang yang dimiliki appanya. Kini Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mempunyai apa-apa. Kyuhyun harus memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

Ajumma dan ajushi kim pun membawa Kyuhyun kerumahnya yang sederhana. Kyuhyun pun harus pindah kesekolah yang lebih murah. Ajumma dan ajushi memperlakukan Kyuhyun layaknya anaknya sendiri dan Minwoo juga memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Kyuhyun awalnya merasa tidak enak dan berencana untuk tinggal sendiri tetapi ajumma dan ajushi tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang tinggal, bersama ajumma dan ajushi kim yang sekarang memilih untuk membuka rumah makan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka serta Minwoo yang sekarang sudah bekerja sebagai karyawan disebuah perusahaan setelah dia lulus sarjana. Kyuhyun pun tidak lagi terlalu larut dalam kesedihan karena perginya orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Kyuhyun juga masih memikirkan nasib Donghae yang tidak tahu kabarnya sama sekali. Donghae menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.

"Donghae hyung odieyo? Bogoshipo..." batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

**TBC**

**Dimana Donghae? Bagaiman kisah selanjutnya?**

**Makasih buat chingu semua yang udah baca n review... hehehe... ^^ author benar-benar terharu karena ada yang mau baca FF author...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun , Donghae, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook, Ajumma Kim, Ajushi Kim, Kim Minwo **

**Chapter: 10**

**_Cuplikan Sebelumnya..._**

"Donghae hyung odieyo? Bogoshipo..." batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

**_Selanjutnya..._**

***1 tahun kemudian***

Setelah kehilangan semuanya, Kyuhyun pun sempat mengalami keterpurukan yang lama namun semua itu dapat teratasi seiring berjalannya waktu. Ajumma dan ajushi layaknya orangtua baru buatnya. Meskipun dia kehilangan orang-orang yang dia sayang namun kasih sayang dari ajumma, ajushi dan Minwoo membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak sendirian. Selain kesekolah, Kyuhyun juga membantu ajumma berjualan dirumah makan milik ajumma. Ajumma sudah melarang Kyuhyun membantunya namun Kyuhyun akan merasa semakin tidak enak hati jika hanya bersantai-santai saja setelah semua yang ajumma dan ajushi berikan padanya. Dia memang anak orang kaya namun dia tidak manja dan tahu caranya berbalas budi kepada orang lain. Setelah kematian appa dan eoma tirinya, Kyuhyun berusaha hidup mandiri dan mencoba tabah menghadapi semua yang akan dia temui dalam hidupnya.

"sudah tuan muda, biar ajumma saja yang mengerjakannya, kau istirahat saja" ucap ajumma.

"ajumma, sudah aku bilang kan, panggil aku Kyuhyun saja nde?" ucap Kyuhyun

"oh mianhae, ajumma lupa... hehehe" ajumma berucap sambil malu-malu. Kyuhyun memang melarang ajumma memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan muda. Meskipun sangat sulit menghilangkan panggilan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan, namun hal itu dapat teratasi setelah berjalannya waktu.

"gwaenchana eomaaaa..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pinggang ajumma manja.

"hmmm?kau bilang apa?" tanya ajumma yang kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun

"anio ajumma, aku hanya rindu pada eoma-eomaku yang sedang ada disurga" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang ajumma.

"mereka semua pasti sedang bahagia disana Kyu..." ucap ajumma menenangkan Kyuhyun

"ne ajumma, aku ingin berkunjung kemakam mereka, aku rindu pada mereka semua"

"arra... nanti akan aku temani kau kemakam mereka semua"

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dirumah makan miliknya, ajumma pun menemani Kyuhyun pergi kemakam appa dan kedua eomanya. Saat Kyuhyun tiba dimakam eoma tirinya, dia sangat terkejut ketika dia melihat sebuah buket bunga yang masih baru.

"ajumma, sepertinya baru ada yang datang.." ucap Kyuhyun pada ajumma.

"sepertinya begitu, ini terlihat masih segar" ucap ajumma. Namun Kyuhyun segera berlari sambil melihat sekelilingnya seperti mencari seseorang.

"kau mau kemana Kyuhyunie?" tanya ajumma namun tidak dapat membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kyuhyun terus berlari menyusuri makam tersebut.

"Hae hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil terus mencari seseorang tersebut. Namun dia tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya tersebut. Kyuhyun pun menjadi kecewa karena harapannya tidak terwujud.

"hyung,, aku tahu itu kau... aku tahu kau tadi kemari, tetapi kemana kamu sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

Kyuhyun yang merasa kecewa dan lelah berlari akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kemakam eoma tirinya tadi. Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin membuat ajumma khawatir atas tindakannya yang tiba-tiba berlari pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan ajumma.

Dilain tempat, seorang namja berpakaian hitam dengan kacamata hitamnya berjalan menuju van hitam yang sudah menunggunya. Namja itu pun masuk kedalam van tersebut dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"mianhae hyung, aku lama ya?" ucapnya pada seseorang yang berada dibelakang kemudi.

"anio Hae, gwaenchana... sekarang kita harus menjemput yang lainnya juga, karena mereka sudah mau pulang juga." Ucap seseorang yang dipanggil hyung tadi.

"ne hyung..." ucap namja tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Donghae yang sebelumnya telah mengunjungi makam eomanya.

***dirumah ajumma***

Kyuhyun sedang bersantai dikamarnya sambil mendengarkan musik kesukaannya. Musik yang selalu dia dengar saat dia merindukan orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Bukan hanya musiknya yang dia nikmati namun suara penyanyi laki-laki itu juga sangat menenangkan hatinya.

"Kyuhyunie... keluarlah, ayo kita makan malam dulu!" panggil Minwoo dari luar.

Kyuhyun pun mematikan musiknya tersebut dan bergegas menuju ruang makan.

"palliwaa, nanti tidak enak jika sudah dingin" ucap Minwoo lagi

"aku suka makanan dingin hyung karena gigiku tidak akan cepat keropos"

"aishhh, kau ini... sudahlah makan saja, eoma memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu"

"ne, kamsahamnida..." ucap Kyuhyun

"nahhh ini,, makan yang banyak... ini spesial aku buatkan untukmu karena aku lihat kau semakin kurus saja" ucap ajumma sambil mengambilkan semangkuk jangjangmyeon buatannya.

"jinja? Aku malah merasa semakin gendut ajumma" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"hahaha, pipimu saja yang gendut Kyu" ejek Minwoo

"aishh hyungieeee..." rajuk Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dengan ucapan hyungnya.

"sudah-sudah, kalian makanlah jangan bertengkar saja..." lerai ajushi

Suasana makan malam tersebut sangat damai dan tenang karena semuanya merasa bahagia bersama, meskipun hanya makan dengan makanan yang sederhana. Setelah makan malam bersama, hal yang selalu mereka lakukan adalah nonton tv bersama. Saat ini mereka menonton acara musik bank. Terdengar suara yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal, dia pun bertanya pada Minwoo.

"hyung, siapa namanya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang menyanyi tersebut.

"dia penyanyi Kyu" jawab Minwoo asal.

"aishhh, aku tahu hyung... siapa namanya?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"kau tidak pernah lihat tv Kyu? Kau ini, kau tidak kenal dia? dia itu Yesung anggota Super Junior yang baru debut 6 bulan lalu, mereka adalah boy band yang sedang menjadi hot topik akhir-akhir ini" jawab Minwoo

"ahhh, aku suka padanya.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"MWO? Kau tidak waras huh? Kau suka namja itu?" tanya Minwoo dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Kyuhyun yang mengerti arah pemikiran hyungnya langsung meralatnya,

"Anio hyung,, aku suka suaranya... aku sering mendengarkan dia bernyanyi tetapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia"

"suaranya memang bagus Kyu, meskipun grupnya baru debut namun dia adalah member yang sudah menyanyikan lagu sountrack drama terbaru" ucap Minwoo

"ahhh, hebatnya... suaranya sangat indah"

"suaramu juga indah Kyu" ucap Minwoo

"aku sering mendengarmu menyanyi dikamarmu, kau sering menyanyikan lagu itu kan? dan menurutku suaramu juga bagus" lanjut Minwoo

"arraseo hyung, suaraku memang bagus,, aku tahu hal itu sejak dulu... HAHAHA... aku akan jadi penyanyi suatu hari nanti HAHAHA..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk dadanya dengan bangga dan yakin akan ucapannya.

"dasar kau ini Kyu, sikap narsismu tidak berkurang sedikitpun.." ucap Minwoo.

"ahh benar juga!" teriak Minwoo yang tiba-tiba saja dan sontak membuat Kyuhyun melotot kearahnya karena kaget.

"wae? Kau mengagetkanku hyung" ucap Kyuhyun

"mian Kyu, aku baru saja ingat bahwa SM entertaiment sedang mengadakan audisi penyanyi baru dan kau harus ikut!" suruh Minwoo

"MWO?anio aku tidak mau hyung,, buat apa aku mengikuti audisi itu" ucap Kyuhyun sebal

"aishhh anak ini,, ini adalah mencoba keberuntungan namanya... suaramu cukup bagus jadi coba saja, gagal pun tak masalah"

"anio hyung, tidak ada kata gagal selama ini dalam hidupku... kau tahu sendiri kan aku adalah pemenang olimpiade matematika nasional tingkat SMA baru-baru ini" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sombongnya.

"arra, arraseo anak pintar,,,, tetapi jika kau melewatkan audisi ini kau akan jadi anak paling bodoh" ucap Minwoo

"mana boleh seperti itu hyung, kau menghakimi orang sesukamu saja"

"bukankah kau ingin menjadi penyanyi seperti Yesung? Dan mungkin jika kau terkenal maka Donghae akan melihatmu juga dan jika kau punya uang banyak, maka kau bisa mencari Donghae" ucap Minwoo yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak dengan semua yang baru saja diucapkan Minwoo.

"hmmm,benar juga ucapanmu hyung... baiklah, tetapi jika aku gagal masuk maka kau jangan memanggilku anak bodoh hyung... aku ini pintar..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"arraseo Kyu... jika kau terkenal maka semua orang akan melihat kearahmu dan teman-temanmu seperti changmin dapat bangga padamu"

"ne hyung, aku juga ingin menemui Changmin tetapi dia pasti lagi dikurung dirumahnya agar tidak bisa menemuiku" ucap Kyuhyun sedih mengingat sahabatnya yang sekarang dilarang pergi keluar rumah. Kyuhyun tahu dan sadar jika orang tua Changmin menjadi protective pada Changmin agar dia dapat melanjutkan keperguruan tinggi diluar negri. Selain itu juga karena status Kyuhyun yang sekarang tidak punya apapun membuatnya berbeda dari Changmin karena statusnya sekarang bukan lagi anak pengusaha dan ayah Changmin melarangnya bergaul dengan Kyuhyun. Namun sahabatnya masih terus menghubunginya melalui telepon meskipun sekarang mereka terpisah oleh jarak dan tempat namun persahabatan mereka masih terjaga dengan baik.

"makanya Kyu, kau harus mencoba audisi ini dan bisa berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang ingin kamu temui" ucap Minwoo mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun lagi.

"arraseo hyung" jawab Kyuhyun

***dihari Audisi SM***

Semua peserta menampilkan bakat yang mereka miliki dengan sebaik mungkin. Hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun menjadi tidak percaya diri karena melihat sebegitu banyaknya peserta audisi, namun hanya satu orang saja yang diterima.

"aish, aku gugup sekali... lebih baik mengerjakan soal matematika daripada harus seperti ini"

"nomor 1113, silahkan masuk"

"owh? Aku? Aduh aku takut sekali... Hae hyung..." Kyuhyun yang gugup pun hanya dapat berdoa dan memanggil hyungnya. Saat dia ingat Donghae maka dia menjadi lebih tenang dan percaya diri. Kyuhyun pun menampilkan bakatnya didepan para juri dengan sebaik mungkin.

Setelah mengikuti audisi menyanyi tersebut, kini Kyuhyun pun harus menunggu hasil audisi yang akan diumumkan 3 hari lagi. Meskipun awalnya dia menolak mengikuti audisi ini namun karena perkataan Minwoo waktu itu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi ingin mencobanya. Jika perkataan Minwoo itu ada benarnya, mungkin saja dia bisa bertemu dengan Donghae dan ayah Changmin pasti akan mengijinkannya menemui Kyuhyun lagi seperti dulu.

Setelah menunggu selama 3 hari, hasil audisi itu pun akhirnya diumumkan kepada media secara luas. Hanya ada satu orang pemenang diantara ribuan peserta.

"KYUHYUNIEEE...!" teriak Minwoo sambil mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"aishhh, hyung kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak sih... diamlah sedikit ini kan didalam rumah" ucap Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"ini... INI! KAU... KAU DITERIMAAAAA..." ucap Minwoo senang sambil loncat-loncat tidak karuan. Kyuhyun hanya menerima kertas yang diberikan Minwoo dengan tampang yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Dibacanya kertas tersebut, Kyuhyun pun masih terdiam sambil memandang Minwoo. Minwoo yang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang datar, menjadi diam seketika.

"wae? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Kau tidak senang huh? Kau diterima Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau tidak senang?" ucap Minwoo. Kyuhyun pun memberikan kertas itu pada Minwoo.

"bacalah hyung!" perintah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi polosnya yang membuat Minwoo sangat bingung. Apa Minwoo salah membacanya? Minwoo pun mengambilnya dan membacanya untuk Kyuhyun.

"dari hasil audisi yang diadakan, maka kami memutuskan untuk menerima Cho Kyuhyun menjadi bagian dari SM ENTERTAIMENT. Dan akan menjadi member baru untuk Super Junior..." Minwoo berhenti membacanya lalu memandang Kyuhyun.

"HWAAAAAAA..." Kyuhyun dan Minwoo berteriak secara bersama. Mereka saling berpelukan sambil berputar-putar kegirangan.

"Super Junior hyung... aku akan bertemu Yesung, penyanyi favoritku hyung... yeeeee..." ucap Kyuhyun yang bahagia sambil memeluk Minwoo.

"ne Kyu... aku juga sangat senang kau diterima... kukira kau tidak senang karena ekspresi wajahmu sangat datar begitu" ucap Minwoo menjelaskan.

"anio hyung, aku hanya tidak percaya saja... ini seperti mimpi kalau aku akan bergabung dengan Super Junior... hwaaa... "

Disebuah dorm yang dihuni 12 member sedang dalam suasana yang tegang. Seluruh member sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting bersama dengan manajer mereka.

"aku kira audisi tersebut untuk mencari penyanyi solo, tetapi audisi itu untuk mencari member baru kami?" ucap sang leader.

"ne, sebenarnya ada dua pemenang lagi yang akan didebutkan solo namun mereka semua adalah wanita dan mereka masuk daftar cadangan, karena pemenang ini laki-laki jadi pihak SM memasukkannya kedalam grup kalian" ucap manajer tersebut.

"kenapa harus grup kami? Kenapa bukan yang lainnya?" tanya seseorang yang mempunyai perawakan kuat dan besar.

"ini sudah keputusan perusahaan Kangin-ah, mereka bilang bahwa kalian akan menjadi grup tetap setelah penambahan member baru ini, kalian harus menerimanya karena anggota baru ini mempunyai bakat yang akan memperkuat vokal kalian" jawab sang manajer.

"jadi mereka pikir kami ini kurang bagus? Aish, jinja..." sambung seseorang yang dipanggil Kangin tadi.

"molla, yang jelas kalian terima semua keputusan dan jangan membantahnya karena hal itu juga dapat mempengaruhi kalian juga"

"ne hyung, kami pasti akan menerimanya... kapan member itu akan datang?" tanya Leeteuk yang tidak lain adalah leader Super Junior.

"minggu depan dia akan datang dan menjadi bagian dari kalian"

"arraseo hyung, kami akan menunggunya..." lanjut Leeteuk.

**TBC**

**Makasih banget udah mau baca, review, nungguin lanjutannya dan memfolow author n FF ini... gomawo... ditunggu ya nasib KyuHae selanjutnya...**


	11. Chapter 11

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun , Donghae, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook, Ajumma Kim, Ajushi Kim, Kim Minwo **

**Chapter: 11**

**_Cuplikan Sebelumnya..._**

"ini sudah keputusan perusahaan Kangin-ah, mereka bilang bahwa kalian akan menjadi grup tetap setelah penambahan member baru ini, kalian harus menerimanya karena anggota baru ini mempunyai bakat yang akan memperkuat vokal kalian" jawab sang manajer.

"jadi mereka pikir kami ini kurang bagus? Aish, jinja..." sambung seseorang yang dipanggil Kangin tadi.

"molla, yang jelas kalian terima semua keputusan dan jangan membantahnya karena hal itu juga dapat mempengaruhi kalian juga"

"ne hyung, kami pasti akan menerimanya... kapan member itu akan datang?" tanya Leeteuk yang tidak lain adalah leader Super Junior.

"minggu depan dia akan datang dan menjadi bagian dari kalian"

"arraseo hyung, kami akan menunggunya..." lanjut Leeteuk.

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Setelah pertemuan yang membahas bertambahnya member Super Junior tersebut, sang manajer pun meninggalkan dorm mereka. Namun seluruh member Super Junior masih setia duduk pada posisi mereka masing-masing seperti sebelumnya. Leeteuk yang datang dari arah pintu setelah sebelumnya mengantar manajer mereka menuju pintu dorm pun menjadi bahan curhatan seluruh member. Kesebelas membernya kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan protes mereka mulai dari Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Kibum, dan Ryeowook.

"hyung, apa maksudmu berbicara seperti tadi, bukankah itu berarti kau menerima member baru itu?huh?" bentak Kangin yang sebelumnya memang sudah menentang dengan terang-terangan.

Leeteuk hanya terdiam sambil menatap Kangin.

"hyung, apa sebegitu mudahnya kita menerima orang baru?" tanya eunhyuk dengan tatapan sedihnya.

Leeteuk masih tetap terdiam mendengarkan apa yang ingin disampaikan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"hyung, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Shindong. Pertanyaan Shindong membuat para member yang lain terdiam dan baru menyadari bahwa leader mereka sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"apa semuanya sudah selesai bicara?" tanya Leeteuk sang leader.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan sang leader menandakan bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut adalah iya.

"geurae,, aku akan bicara sekarang..." ucap leeteuk tegas. Semua member terdiam menunggu apa yang akan leader mereka sampaikan.

"aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan penambahan member baru didalam grup kita tetapi aku sebagai leader juga harus bersikap bijaksana dan bukan hanya mementingkan perasaan pribadi, ini juga sulit buatku... bukan hanya kalian yang tidak menyukainya, aku pun juga tidak menyukainya." Ucap Leeteuk dengan nada yang lelah.

"mianhae hyung..." ucap Ryeowook yang tidak dapat menahan tangisnya.

"ini bukan salah kalian,, kita bukanlah grup yang payah... tanpa member baru pun kita bisa menampilkan hal yang terbaik..." ucap Leeteuk untuk menyemangati membernya.

"minggu depan dia akan datang ya?" tanya Heechul yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak pembicaraan yang lainnya.

"ne, Heechul-ah.." Leeteuk membenarkan ucapan Heechul.

Heechul menampilkan smirk evilnya dihadapan semuanya. Kibum yang melihat hyungnya seperti itu langsung tanggap dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Kibum memang paling peka tentang hyungnya tersebut, selain karena sudah dekat sejak lama, itu juga karena IQnya yang tinggi kadang dapat membaca pikiran orang dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hyung... jangan lakukan hyung..." Kibum berucap dengan keras. Sontak semua yang berada diruangan itu memandang Kibum dengan tatapan aneh.

"MWO? Apa maksudmu Kibum-ah?" tanya Hankyung yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan spontan Kibum.

"Heechul hyung sedang merencanakan sesuatu hyung..." jelas Kibum. Kini semua pandangan beralih pada Heechul.

"aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja kok dengan member baru itu... aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa tidak semudah itu bergabung dengan kita... " ucap Heechul dengan smirk yang sangat menakutkan. Semua terdiam mendengarkan ide evil dari Heechul, semua member tahu jika Heechul mempunyai ide-ide yang diluar dugaan mereka. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, kini Heechul mencoba menjelaskan apa yang akan dia lakukan pada member baru itu. Semua member antusias mendengarkan Heechul bahkan Kangin ikut menambahkan rencana apa saja yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menyambut member baru tersebut.

"terserah kalian sajalah... " ucap sang leader sambil beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"kau tidak ikut hyung? Arraseo, serahkan padaku.. aku yang paling dapat diandalkan hyung.." teriak Heechul yang melihat Leeteuk pergi menjauh. Rapat yang dipimpin Heechul pun berlangsung tanpa kehadiran Leeteuk yang memang sudah jenuh dengan apa yang terjadi. Leeteuk lebih ingin bersikap profesional namun dilain sisi dia sangat menolak kehadiran member baru, sama dengan apa yang dirasakan para dongsaengnya diSUJU.

***seminggu kemudian***

"ajumma... ajushi... Minwoo hyung... jaga diri kalian baik-baik nde? Aku akan merindukan kalian semua" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah siap dengan barang bawaannya.

"arraseo Kyuhyunie... sering-seringlah kemari nde? Aku harap kau dapat hidup dengan baik disana.. kalau ada apa-apa, kau harus hubungi kami nde?" ucap ajumma sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"ne ajumma,, gomawoo untuk semuanya..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"kaja, pergilah... orang itu sudah menunggumu sejak tadi disana... " ucap ajushi sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu mobil van hitam.

"ne ajushi... aku pergi nde? " ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk memberi hormat pada ajumma dan ajushi. Setelah itu Kyuhyun pun menemui namja yang sudah menunggunya itu, dia dan namja itu pun masuk kedalam van hitam tersebut. Melihat mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun pergi, ajumma pun menumpahkan tangisnya yang sejak tadi tertahan.

"eomaa... sudahlah... berhentilah menangis... kenapa kau seperti ini sih? Kau bahkan tak menangis saat aku pergi beberapa hari tanpa kabar..." ucap Minwoo kesal.

"aigoo ... kau ini,,, apa kau sedang cemburu saat ini...huh?" ucap ajumma sambil menggandeng Minwoo untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Van hitam tersebut membawa Kyuhyun dan seorang namja tersebut kearah dorm Super Junior.

"ahh... aku adalah menajer Super Junior dan biasanya aku juga mengantarkan semua member menuju jadwal mereka masing-masing, biasanya aku dibantu oleh dua orang manajer lagi namun mereka ada kegiatan rapat" ucap namja yang sedang mengemudi tersebut.

"ne,, namaku Kyuhyun... Cho Kyuhyun imnida..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"aku sudah tahu namamu Kyu, dan panggil aku Junho hyung saja nde?" ucap Junho ramah.

"ne hyung..." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

" jangan pernah sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku jika kau mengalami kesulitan " tambah Junho lagi.

"ne hyung, kamsahamnida... " ucap Kyuhyun masih sedikit canggung.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke dorm Super Junior, Kyuhyun mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Junho dengan membahas masalah yang berkaitan dengan Super Junior. Setibanya dihalaman parkir dorm, Kyuhyun pun turun dengan perasaan tegang karena selain takut dia juga gugup mengingat dia akan menjadi bagian dari Super Junior.

"kaja Kyu, akan aku antar kau ke dorm" Junho pun mengajak Kyuhyun sambil membantu membewakan salah satu tas Kyuhyun.

Didalam dorm, semua member sudah bersiap menunggu datangnya member baru yang memang dijadwalkan untuk tiba hari ini. Saat manajer masuk kedalam dorm terlihat seorang namja mengikuti langkahnya dengan perlahan dibelakangnya. Semua member pun melihat kearah member baru itu dengan tatapan tidak sukanya, Kyuhyun pun yang merasa mendapat tatapan tersebut menjadi ragu-ragu untuk menyapa member Super Junior.

"hmm, kalian sudah menunggu rupanya" ucap Junho pada seluruh member yang sedang duduk diruang nonton TV.

"ini member baru kalian, perkenalkan namamu pada semua hyungmu Kyu" perintah Junho

Kyuhyun pun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang seluruh member dengan takut-takut.

"annyonghaseyo... Cho Kyuhyun imnida, mohon bantuan kalian" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk. Donghae yang sejak tadi tidak memperdulikan kehadiran member baru tersebut sangat terkejut saat Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada semua member termasuk dirinya. Kyuhyun pun memandang semua member satu per satu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat matanya bertatapan dengan Donghae.

"Donghae hyung?" Kyuhyun langsung memanggil Donghae dengan keras.

"Mwo? Kau kenal Donghae?" tanya Kangin

"ne, dia hyungku... aku sudah lama men..." kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong dengan sebuah ucapan yang tidak kalah keras.

"kau pasti fans beratku kan Kyu? Hahahaha... memang banyak fansboy yang menganggapku sebagai hyungnya, gwaenchana akan aku anggap kau sebagai dongsaengku" ucap Donghae yang langsung mendapat glare dari Heechul karena Heechul menganggap Donghae melupakan rencana awal mereka untuk mengucilkan Kyuhyun. Heechul dan yang lainnya tidak mengetahui alasan Donghae yang sesungguhnya dibalik ucapannya tersebut. Semua member hanya menganggap Donghae lupa akan rencana mereka karena para member tahu bahwa Donghae anak yang baik dan ramah kepada semua orang.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang Donghae dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

"Hyung..." lirih Kyuhyun. Kibum yang melihat semua kejadian yang ada merasa ada yang tidak beres diantara Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

***Donghae pov***

Aku sangat terkejut saat member baru kami adalah Kyuhyun. Aku sempat tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat hari ini. Benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin member yang lain mengetahui hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Disaat aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal tetapi kenapa aku harus dipertemukan dengan bocah itu lagi. Melihatnya membuatku ingin marah saja.

***Donghae pov end***

***Kyuhyun pov***

Donghae hyung... dia benar-benar Donghae hyung, aku yakin hal itu. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenali hyungku sendiri. Tetapi kenapa dia seolah-olah tidak mengenalku? Apa kau masih membenciku hyung? Apa ada alasan lain yang membuatmu seperti ini padaku? Aku harus menanyakannya pada Donghae hyung.

***Kyuhyun pov end***

**_Skip time..._**

Setelah perkenalan tadi, kini Kyuhyun sedang membereskan barang-barangnya dikamarnya yang dibagi bersama dengan Sungmin. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar KyuMin terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sangat dirindukan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung... Donghae hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan barang-barangnya. Donghae hanya diam dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang datar seperti yang pernah Donghae tunjukkan saat pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun.

"jangan pernah kau mengungkit-ungkit masalah kita dan tentang hubungan kita didepan hyungdeul" ucap Donghae dingin.

"wae hyung? Kenapa? Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"hah... apa aku perlu memberitahumu alasanku? Sepetinya tidak cukup waktu yang aku punya untuk menjelaskannya padamu.." Donghae berucap sambil tersenyum sinis. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya karena semua kejadian ini sungguh diluar dugaannya.

"asal kau tahu, bukan hanya aku yang tidak menyukaimu tetapi semua hyungdeul tidak menyukaimu" ucap Donghae kasar sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bagaikan mendapatkan pukulan tajam didadanya. Sesak didalam dadanya karena semua yang terjadi membuatnya memukul-mukul dadanya untuk menghilangkan sesak tersebut. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya agar air mata disudut matanya tidak dapat jatuh meskipun hanya setetes. Janji pada sang appa bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan menangis lagi membuatnya merasa sesak didadanya.

"andwe, aku tidak boleh menangis.. ini bukan apa-apa dibanding semua yang sudah aku lewati.." ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan aktifitasnya membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun keluar kamarnya untuk berkumpul bersama member diruang tengah. Keadaan berubah seketika saat Kyuhyun keluar kamar dan bergabung bersama para member. Keadaan yang sebelumnya ramai dengan canda tawa berubah menjadi hening seketika.

"kemari!" perintah Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun. Leeteuk meminta Kyuhyun duduk menghadapnya dan menghadap semua member. Kyuhyun pun menuruti semua yang diperintahkan oleh Leeteuk, dia duduk menghadap seluruh member yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

"apa kau mengenal kami semua?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Leeteuk, dia pun hanya memandang Leeteuk dengan maksud meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Leeteuk yang menyadari arti tatapan Kyuhyun itu pun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"apa kau tahu nama tiap member disini?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Kyuhyun diam dan memandang Leeteuk lagi, lalu memandang satu per satu member dengan takut-takut kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku... aku hanya tahu Yesung hyung dan..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan jawabannya.

"dan Donghae hyung" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Donghae yang mendengar namanya disebut pun menjadi kaget.

"sudah aku duga hyung, dia itu tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang kita" sahut eunhyuk.

"apa kau tidak bisa diam hyukjae!" ucap Leeteuk tegas yang membuat semua member menjadi ikut diam. Karena jarang sekali Leeteuk membentak member yang lain seperti saat ini. Kini tatapan para member kembali fokus kepada Kyuhyun. Bentakan Leeteuk juga membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya karena saking terkejutnya.

"berapa umurmu?" tanya Leeteuk lagi

"delapan be..las tahun hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada takut.

Tidak ada sahutan maupun pertanyaan lagi dari Leeteuk. Hal itu membuat semua member termasuk Kyuhyun menjadi penasaran apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang Leader.

"mulai hari ini, kau hapalkan nama seluruh member dan kau harus menuruti semua yang mereka inginkan karena kau adalah yang paling muda disini!.." ucap Leeteuk dengan penekan nada disetiap perkataannya. Seluruh member menatap Leeteuk takjub karena Leeteuk tidak pernah ikut berdiskusi untuk mengerjai member baru itu, namun saat ini Leeteuklah yang justru memulai aksi mereka mengerjai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan apa yang akan dia terima. Dari sudut lain nampak seseorang sedang memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan iba namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

**TBC...**

**Makasih yang udah nunggu FF nie... Author sebenernya gak bisa ngarang tetapi author buat FF ini hanya sekedar untuk keisengan belaka disela-sela aktivitas kuliah, jadi jika ada kata-kata yang kurang baik harap maklum nde? **


	12. Chapter 12

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun , Donghae, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook, Ajumma Kim, Ajushi Kim, Kim Minwo **

**Chapter: 12**

**_Cuplikan Sebelumnya..._**

"mulai hari ini, kau hapalkan nama seluruh member dan kau harus menuruti semua yang mereka inginkan karena kau adalah yang paling muda disini!.."

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Sinar matahari menyusup masuk menandakan bahwa hari yang baru akan dimulai namun seorang namja sudah bangun dari tidurnya lebih awal daripada yang lainnya. Sudah seminggu ini namja itu melakukan tugas yang diberikan oleh semua hyungdeulnya mulai dari menyapu, mengepel dan merapikan semua ruangan mulai dari ruang TV, dapur dan kamar mandi. Selama seminggu ini Kyuhyun membersihkan dorm sebelum dia berangkat sekolah dan dia juga harus latihan setiap hari sepulang sekolah untuk mempersiapkan debutnya. Raut lelah nampak terlihat dari wajahnya, selama ini dia tidak pernah melakukan hal berat seperti itu.

"apa kau sudah membersihkan dapurnya?" tanya Ryeowook yang ternyata sudah bangun.

"ne hyung, sudah" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus mengepel lantai ruang TV.

"ya maknae, ambilkan aku air minum!" perintah Kangin sambil berjalan menuju sofa yang ada diruang TV.

"ne" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berlalu menuju dapur dan mengambilkan minuman untuk Kangin. Kyuhyun pun memberikan minuman tersebut pada Kangin, kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tas.

"ya!kau mau kemana?" tanya Kangin.

"mianhae hyung, aku harus kesekolah hari ini... ini sudah sangat siang dan aku bisa terlambat masuk" ucap Kyuhyun sambil takut-takut.

"Mwo? kau..." belum sempat Kangin menyelesaikan perkataannya Kyuhyun sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"aish dasar maknae kurang ajar, berani sekali dia bicara tanpa menatapku sedikitpun.

"hehehehe, apa kau tidak tahu hyung kalau dia itu masih SMA?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menertawakannya.

"mwo? ahhhh... dia benar-benar masih muda ya?" tanya Kangin.

"jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu itu hyung?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"buat apa aku mengetahui tentangnya?" jawab Kangin sewot.

"kenapa kalian pagi-pagi sudah ramai sekali?" tanya Heechul sambil mendekati Kangin dan Ryeowook.

"anio hyung, hanya saja... Kyuhyun itu ternyata masih SMA..." jelas Kangin.

"arraseo.. aku sudah tahu hal itu..." jawab Heechul dingin.

"mwo?jadi hanya aku yang tidak tahu?"

"kau kemana saja hyung, dia kan sudah seminggu bergabung dengan kita, sebenci-bencinya aku terhadapnya tetapi aku masih tahu siapa dia" jelas Ryeowook.

"tetapi apa kau tahu dia dengan baik wokkie? Kau tahu dimana dia sekolah, siapa keluarganya, dari mana dia dan siapa nama orangtuanya?" tanya Kangin yang tidak terima dengan nasehat Ryeowook.

"ya hyung... kau kenapa jadi begini sih, aku kan hanya bercanda..." elak Ryeowook.

"ahhh, benar... kau benar Kangin-ah" Heechul berucap dengan nada penasaran.

"apanya hyung?apa maksudmu?" tanya Kangin lagi.

"sudah seminggu ini dia bergabung dengan kita tetapi kita tidak pernah tahu asal-usul Kyuhyun itu dari mana dan kita tidak tahu siapa keluarganya, bukankah dia benar-benar misterius?" jelas Heechul dengan wajah yang menakutkan.

"kau kan tinggal bertanya pada manajer kita, hyung" ucap Kibum tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka.

"yah, kau mengagetkanku Kibum-ah..." ucap Heechul.

"benar sekali... kita harus bertanya pada manajer... ahhh kau memang jenius kibum-ah" ucap Kangin senang. Kibum pun hanya tersenyum melihat ulah hyungdeulnya yang terkadang sedikit aneh. Kibum sebenarnya juga merasa penasaran dengan Kyuhyun terutama saat dia melihat raut kecewa yang diperlihatkan Kyuhyun saat petama kali bertemu Donghae.

**_Skip Time..._**

Saat ini seluruh member menuju tempat latihan mereka karena sesuai rencana yang sudah dibuat oleh managemen mereka bahwa mereka akan merilis single dengan adanya member baru ditengah-tengah mereka. Selama seminggu ini mereka mempersiapkan gerakan yang akan mereka buat untuk debut pertama Kyuhyun sekaligus comeback mereka sebagai Super Junior. Karena jumlah member yang memang sangat banyak membuat mereka harus menggunakan dua mobil van untuk mengantar mereka. Didalam van pertama berisikan Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Kibum, Kangin, Siwon dan Hankyung sedangkan di van kedua berisikan Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Yesung, Shindong, dan Kyuhyun. Saat perjalanan menuju tempat latihan, didalam mobil pertama semuanya sedang membicarakan Kyuhyun yang memang tidak berada didalam mobil itu juga.

"junho hyung, apa kau tahu siapa Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya?" tanya Kangin to the point.

Junho sebagai menajer mereka pun menjadi kaget dengan pertanyaan Kangin, begitu juga dengan Donghae yang mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut-sebut. Donghae hanya menyimak semua pembicaraan antara hyungdeulnya dengan cemas karena dia takut jika Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang hubungan mereka berdua.

"wae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" tanya Junho.

"bukan apa-apa hyung, sebagai salah satu hyung di Super Junior jadi apa salahnya aku tahu tentang dirinya, bukankah kita akan jadi sebuah keluarga juga kan?" ucap Kangin.

"hmm begitu... benar juga, aku tidak begitu tahu tentangnya.. yang aku ketahui tentang Kyuhyun hanya sedikit saja, dari biodata dan dari percakapanku saat pertama kali menjemput dia" jelas Junho.

"apa itu hyung?" tanya Heechul yang tidak kalah penasarannya. Donghae yang ada dipojok belakang mobil hanya dapat berharap-harap cemas dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Junho. Donghae takut jika Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang Donghae pada manajer mereka.

"dia itu tinggal dengan bibi dan pamannya dan seorang hyung dari anak bibi tersebut, dia tidak mempunyai keluarga sama sekali" jelas Junho yang membuat seluruh orang dimobil itu menjadi kaget terutama Donghae.

"mwo? maksudmu dia tidak punya orang tua sama sekali?" tanya Leeteuk.

"ne... aku sempat berbincang-bincang dengan ajushi yang merawat Kyuhyun saat menjemput Kyuhyun dirumah ajushi itu, ajushi itu bilang bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak majikannya yang sudah meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan dan karena Kyuhyun tidak punya keluarga lain makanya ajushi merawat Kyuhyun, mereka juga menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti anaknya sendiri" jelas Junho.

Semua member hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Junho, begitupun dengan Donghae.

"bukankah dia masih punya appa..." gumam Donghae pada dirinya sendiri, namun masih terdengar jelas oleh yang lainnya.

"apa maksudmu Hae? Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk yang duduk didepan kursi Donghae. Donghae yang menyadari kesalahannya segera mengelak.

"anio hyung, aku tidak bilang apapun kok hyung" elak Donghae dengan keras. Hal itu membuat member yang lain memperhatikan Donghae. Kibum yang sedari tadi duduk disamping Donghae pun melirik curiga pada hyungnya tersebut. Sejak awal Kibum sudah menaruh curiga kepada Donghae dan Kyuhyun ditambah dengan penolakan keras Donghae dan gumaman spontan Donghae membuat Kibum semakin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu. Donghae pun tetap berusaha tenang didepan member yang lain.

Perjalanan pun dilanjutkan tanpa perbincangan sedikitpun karena semua member yang berada di van pertama sedang sibuk melamun dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Tidak lama setelah itu mereka pun tiba ditempat latihan. Semua member bergegas menuju ruang latihan. Eunhyuk pun segera menggandeng Donghae yang sejak tadi berada dimobil yang berbeda dengannya, sepertinya Eunhyuk sudah sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun pun memilih berjalan paling belakang daripada hyung-hyungnya. Selain karena dia adalah maknae yang keberadaannya masih tidak diinginkan, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah sangat lelah dengan aktivitasnya beberapa hari setelah bergabung dengan Super Junior. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang seseorang menggandeng Kyuhyun.

"owh ... Siwon hyung?" Kyuhyun kaget dengan sikap hyungnya yang sangat tampan menurut Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau berjalan sendirian dibelakang?" tanya Siwon.

"anio hyung, gwaenchana..." jawab Kyuhyun sedikit canggung dan takut.

"wajahmu pucat Kyu, kau sakit?" tanya Siwon keras. Hal itu membuat Leeteuk yang berjalan didepan mereka, menjadi menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segara menepis tangan Siwon saat dia tidak sengaja melihat Leeteuk yang menatapnya. Kyuhyun pun segera berjalan dengan cepat melewati Siwon dan Leeteuk menuju ruang latihan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Didalam ruang latihan semua member berlatih dengan keras untuk menyempurnakan gerakan mereka. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk mengulang gerakan mereka yang salah maupun untuk menguji kekompakan gerakan mereka. Terlihat Kyuhyun sesekali memegangi kepalanya dan mengelap keringatnya yang keluar. Siwon pun segera memberikan botol air minum pada Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tidak langsung menerimanya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon lalu menatap wajah hyungdeulnya yang lain. Terlihat semua hyungnya menatapnya termasuk Donghae. Kyuhyun menjadi ragu untuk menerima air minum tersebut.

"ambillah Kyu, kau pasti sangat lelah" ucap Siwon sambil memberikan botol air tersebut kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menerima botol tersebut dan meminumnya.

"kau memang tidak bisa diharapkan Siwon-ah" ucap Heechul sinis.

"wae hyung?" tanya Siwon yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan hyungnya tersebut.

"apa sekarang kau berpihak padanya?" ucap Heechul lagi.

"apa maksudmu hyung? Aku tidak mengerti" jawab Siwon

Kyuhyun pun menjadi takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia tahu bahwa semua ini masih berhubungan dengan keberadaannya didalam grup ini.

"apa kau luluh karena Junho hyung menceritakan tentang siapa sebenarnya anak ini?"

Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit terkejut, apa yang sebenarnya Junho sampaikan pada hyungdeulnya sampai Heechul marah kepada Siwon.

"ne hyung, aku memang luluh dengan cerita Junho hyung... karena memang sejak awal seharusnya kita tidak bisa memperlakukan dia seperti ini" ucap Siwon tidak kalah tegas.

Semua member hanya diam memperhatikan perdebatan diantara Siwon dan Heechul. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Yesung, Shindong dan Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Siwon dan Heechul.

"hyung, ada apa ini?" tanya Yesung yang sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang terjadi karena dia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"apa karena anak itu tidak punya orang tua makanya kau kasihan padanya?" tanya Heechul emosi sambil menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun.

"hyung..." lirih Kyuhyun yang sekarang menjadi mengerti apa yang Junho katakan pada hyungdeulnya tentang dirinya.

"jika itu alasannya, maka aku tidak bisa menerimanya Siwon-ah.." ucap Heechul.

"bukankah Donghae juga tidak punya orang tua? Tetapi kita menerimanya karena kita melihat dia dari bakatnya dan karena dia debut sejak awal dengan kita bukan karena kita ksihan padanya makanya kita menerimanya" ucap Heechul lagi.

"dia juga berbakat hyung, dia pantas masuk di Super Junior... ini bukan hanya karena dia tidak punya orang tua tetapi dia memang pantas melengkapi grup kita sama seperti Donghae yang juga punya bakat" ucap Siwon yang tidak kalah emosi.

"HENTIKAN!" perintah Leeteuk yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perdebatan membernya.

"hentikan... kumohon hentikan... " ucap Leeteuk sambil menahan air matanya. Semua member terdiam ketika melihat leader mereka sudah mulai berbicara.

"kumohon untuk saat ini tenangkan diri kalian, kita bicarakan ini ketika kita sampai di dorm saja jangan disini... " ucap Leeteuk tegas. Tanpa disadari oleh semua member, Donghae dengan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari ruang latihan menuju kekamar mandi.

**_Dikamar mandi_**

"apa kau tahu apa yang sudah kamu lakukan saat ini?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya menunuduk dan tidak berani menatap wajah hyungnya itu.

"ini semua karena kehadiranmu Cho Kyuhyun! Semuanya karenamu! " bentak Donghae cukup keras. Donghae berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun secara perlahan-lahan dan berdiri sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"dulu kau yang membuat eoma pergi dan kau juga yang tidak mengijinkanku melihat eomaku untuk terakhir kalinya,, sekarang kau menghancurkan persahabatan Super Junior,, semua itu karenamu Kyu... kau yang membuat semuanya hancur..." ucap Donghae penuh amarah disetiap ucapannya. Donghae sedikit memundurkan dirinya dua langkah dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"seharusnya kita tidak pernah bertemu Kyu dan mungkin hidupku akan lebih baik." Ucap Donghae yang sukses membuat air mata Kyuhyun jatuh menetes perlahan. Donghae pun segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Kini hanya tinggal Kyuhyun yang berada didalam toilet tersebut. Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi, gagal sudah janjinya untuk tidak menangis lagi..

"appa... eoma... hiks..." Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam kamar mandi itu. Tubuhnya lemas membuatnya jatuh terduduk sambil terus menangis.

Donghae kembali dari kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Semua member sedang duduk-duduk seperti sebelumnya, mereka masih diam diposisi mereka masing-masing. Donghae mendekati Leeteuk yang terdiam dipojok ruangan bersama dengan Kangin.

"hyung, apa kita tidak kembali kedorm saja?" tanya Donghae.

"hmmm..." Leeteuk mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Donghae. Pikiran Leeteuk benar-benar kacau saat ini. Sebagai seorang leader, dialah yang paling bertanggungjawab dengan membernya jadi wajar jika dia sangat lelah memikirkannya saja.

"kita pulang saja sekarang" ucap Kangin mewakili Leeteuk.

"ne..." jawab member yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun datang dengan menundukkan kepalanya seperti sebelumnya, dia berjalan dan mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara, semua member lebih memilih diam. Semua berjalan menuju mobil mereka masing-masing, Siwon memilih bertukar posisi dengan Eunhyuk agar satu mobil dengan Kyuhyun dan menghindari Heechul.

Saat diperjalanan menuju dorm, Siwon dengan setia berada disamping Kyuhyun. Dia terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya. Kyuhyun duduk dipojok belakang sambil menutup matanya. Siwon menjadi kaget saat tangannya digenggam dengan erat oleh Kyuhyun. Dan Siwon begitu kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan.

"Kyu? Gwaenchana? Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon panik saat melihat Kyuhyun yang dibanjiri keringat dingin. Suara Siwon membuat member yang lain yang satu mobil dengannya menoleh kesumber suara.

"ada apa?" tanya Sungmin yang berada didepan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, Kyuhyunie..." Siwon berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tetap terpejam sambil terus merintih kesakitan.

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun , Donghae, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook, Ajumma Kim, Ajushi Kim, Kim Minwo **

**Chapter: 13**

**_Cuplikan Sebelumnya..._**

"Kyu? Gwaenchana? Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon panik saat melihat Kyuhyun yang dibanjiri keringat dingin. Suara Siwon membuat member yang lain yang satu mobil dengannya menoleh kesumber suara.

"ada apa?" tanya Sungmin yang berada didepan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, Kyuhyunie..." Siwon berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tetap terpejam sambil terus merintih kesakitan.

**_Selanjutnya..._**

"hyung... hyung..." lirih Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya.

"Kyu, bangunlah... hyung disini saeng, tenanglah" ucap Siwon sambil mengelap keringat Kyuhyun.

"Hae hyung..."lirih Kyuhyun lagi. Hal tersebut membuat Siwon dan member yang lainnya saling memandang.

"mwo?apa dia memanggil Donghae? Kenapa dia memanggil Donghae?" tanya Shindong yang juga mendengar dengan jelas gumaman Kyuhyun.

"Kyu,, bangunlah..." ucap Sungmin yang juga ikut khawatir karena Kyuhyun semakin meremas dadanya sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"bagaimana ini hyung? "tanya Siwon kepada manajer mereka yang sedang mengemudikan mobil menuju dorm mereka.

"hubungi dokter Yoon saja, sebentar lagi kita sampai didorm" ucap Jeongmin yang juga menjabat sebagai manajer Super Junior juga selain Junho.

"ne, aku akan menghubunginya" jawab Yesung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, van yang membawa 13 member Super Junior sudah tiba dihalaman parkir dorm secara bersamaan. Seluruh member yang berada di van pertama sudah bersiap masuk dorm mereka namun langkah mereka tertahan oleh sebuah suara.

"Hyung! Leeteuk hyung!" teriak Ryeowook dari arah van kedua sambil berlari menghampiri Leeteuk.

"wae?" jawab Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun sakit, hyung" jawab Ryeowook.

"mwo? sakit?" Leeteuk menjawab sambil berjalan kearah van yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun.

"kenapa lagi bocah itu?" gumam Heechul namun ikut berjalan kearah van mengikuti Leeteuk begitu juga member yang lain keculai Donghae. Donghae masih mematung ditempatnya, hati dan pikirannya tidak dapat menjadi satu saat ini.

"apa lagi sekarang ini? Bocah itu benar-benar" gumam Donghae.

Leeteuk menengok kedalam van dan melihat Kyuhyun yang dibanjiri keringat dingin sedang duduk dipojok sambil didampingi Siwon.

"hyung, Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat kesakitan" ucap Sungmin menjelaskan.

"cepat, gendong dia kedalam dorm! Apa kalian sudah menelpon dokter?" tanya Leeteuk.

"ne, aku sudah menelpon dokter Yoon hyung" jelas Yesung.

Siwon berusaha menggendong Kyuhyun yang setengah sadar dipunggungnya.

"gwaenchana Kyu?" tanya Siwon.

"..."tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Hanya sakit yang dapat dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini.

**_Skip time..._**

Saat ini dokter masih memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun didalam kamar yang Kyuhyun tempati bersama dengan Sungmin. Leeteuk, Siwon, Sungmin, Yesung dan Shindong menemani Kyuhyun didalam kamarnya.

"bagaimana dokter keadaan Kyuhyunie?" tanya Leeteuk yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"penyakit Pneumothoraxnya kambuh, sepertinya dia kelelahan dan tertekan" ucap dokter.

"mwo?pne...apa dokter?" tanya Leeteuk yang tidak memahami jenis penyakit itu.

"apa kalian tidak tahu jika dia punya riwayat sakit ini?" tanya dokter dengan heran. Semua member terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dokter tersebut. Mereka sama sekali belum mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik, karena selain Kyuhyun baru bergabung dengan Suju, itu juga karena semua member selalu mengacuhkan kehadirannya. Dokter pun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah benar.

"Untung saja kalian segera menghubungi saya, karena jika terlambat maka dia tidak akan bisa bernapas dengan lancar dan akan menyebabkan kematian" lanjut dokter tersebut.

"mwo?separah itukah dok?" tanya Siwon.

"ne, tetapi saat ini keadaannya sudah membaik"

"kau jaga dia nde? Sepertinya banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya dan kau harus mengetahui seluruh membermu dengan baik teukie-ah karena kau adalah leader mereka" ucap dokter itu lagi pada Leeteuk yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"ne dokter" jawab Leeteuk.

"kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu"

Yesung pun mengantar dokter tersebut.

Leeteuk segera duduk ditepi ranjang Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

"mianhae Kyu, mianhae..." ucap Leeteuk. Siwon, Sungmin dan Shindong juga turut merasa bersalah terhadap Kyuhyun. Selama ini mereka belum memberikan perhatian maupun sambutan yang baik kepada Kyuhyun. Leeteuk juga sangat merasa bersalah karena sebagai seorang leader, dia tidak dapat bersikap bijaksana dan bahkan membebani dia dengan menyuruhnya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Bukannya Leeteuk tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun lelah mengerjakan semua yang member tugaskan pada Kyuhyun, namun Leeteuk hanya iri karena Kyuhyun tidak melewati masa training seperti dirinya dan seperti member lainnya. Hal itu juga menambah beban Leeteuk sebagai seorang leader.

"hyung, kita biarkan Kyuhyun istirahat dulu nde?" ajak Sungmin kepada Leeteuk.

"ne, aku juga harus bicara kepada member yang lainnya" Leeteuk berucap sambil melangkah keluar kamar KyuMin.

Diluar kamar terlihat member yang lainnya sedang asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Leeteuk berhenti sejenak untuk memandang seluruh member, kemudian menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"kita harus bicara sebentar" ucap Leeteuk pelan. Seluruh member masih tidak menghiraukan ucapan Leeteuk. Selain karena ucapan Leeteuk yang pelan, itu juga karena member yang lainnya sedang asik menonton acara Running Man yang disiarkan diTV.

"Kita harus bicara, sebentar...!" Leeteuk sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Seluruh member segera memperhatikan Leeteuk dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Matikan !" perintah Leeteuk. Ryeowook yang memang dekat dengan TV kemudian mematikan TV dengan takut-takut karena bentakan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk segera duduk dan memulai berbicara kepada semua member.

"kita hentikan semuanya selagi masih awal" ucap Leeteuk memulai pembicaraannya.

"mwo?apa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul yang cukup heran dengan sikap Leeteuk yang menurutnya menjadi sedikit pendiam dan aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"tentang Kyuhyunie" jawab Leeteuk dengan pelan dan wajah lesu.

"apa Kyuhyun akan keluar dari grup kita?" tanya Kangin yang sangat antusias.

"anio... Kyuhyun akan tetap menjadi member kita" jawab Leeteuk lagi.

"lalu?" tanya Heechul. Leeteuk tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

Hal tersebut membuat seluruh member menjadi penasaran.

"huhffff..." Leeteuk menghela napas berat.

"sebenarnya yang kita lakukan sejak awal memang bukanlah hal yang benar, Kyuhyunie tidak salah sama sekali dengan masuk menjadi member kita. Aku sekarang menjadi sangat bersalah karena ini semua..." ucap Leeteuk dengan wajah muram.

"jadi karena Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau merasa bersalah hyung? Kau tidak salah" ucap Eunhyuk.

"saat ini, dia sakit karena kita... " ucap Yesung yang baru tiba dari mengantar dokter menuju tempat parkiran dorm.

"mwo?yang benar saja hyung? itu karena dia memang lemah, bukan karena kita" jawab Kangin.

"Ya! KIM YOUNGWOON! Jaga bicaramu!..." Yesung berteriak kepada Kangin. Melihat Yesung yang sudah menyebut nama lengkapnya membuat Kangin sedikit takut. Karena selain Yesung mempunyai aura mistis, Yesung akan menyebutkan nama asli member jika dia sudah benar-benar marah atau merasa tidak dihargai.

"anio, itu semua salahku... sebagai leader , aku sudah menyiksa dia dengan menyuruhnya membersihkan dorm dan menyuruh dia menuruti semua perintah kalian. Dia juga harus bersekolah, latihan dan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Karena aku, sekarang dia menjadi kelelahan dan tertekan karena penolakan kita dan sekarang penyakitnya menjadi kambuh" jelas Leeteuk yang sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya.

"mwo? penyakit?" tanya Eunhyuk yang kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"ne, Kyuhyun menderita Pneumothorax dan kata dokter, penyakitnya kambuh karena tertekan dan kelelahan" jelas Sungmin.

"ahhhh, aku tidak tahu hal itu sebelumnya..." kata Eunhyuk.

"ini salahku, Kyuhyunie... hiks, dia hampir mati karenaku..." Leeteuk menangis sesengukkan mengingat bagaimana wajah kesakitan Kyuhyun saat itu.

"hyung... behentilah menyalahkan dirimu" ucap Kangin yang tidak tega melihat Leeteuk menangis. Heechul tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan kearah Leeteuk.

"berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, kau terlihat menyedihkan!" titah Heechul yang kemudian berjalan menuju kekamarnya.

"aku belum selesai bicara Heechul-ah" ucap Leeteuk, namun Heechul tidak menghiraukan ucapan tersebut.

Hankyung yang melihat Heechul, segera menyusulnya menuju kekamar mereka berdua.

"istirahatlah teukie hyung" perintah Sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk disebelahnya.

"aku akan menemui Heechul dulu" ucap Leeteuk.

Donghae hanya dapat melihat semuanya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

_"bagaimana ini?apa yang terjadi?kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini?"_ itulah yang ada didalam pikiran Donghae saat ini.

Didalam kamar HanChul, terlihat Heechul sedang duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya.

"wae?" tanya Hankyung.

"anio... aku hanya memikirkan ucapan teuki hyung saja"

"kau juga merasa bersalah?"

"anio..."ucap Heechul singkat. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Hanchul terbuka menampilkan sosok leader mereka.

"bisa kita bicara berdua Heechul-ah?" tanya Leeteuk.

"ne hyung, kalau begitu aku akan keluar dulu" ucap Hankyung agar Leeteuk dan Heechul bisa berbicara berdua saja.

Setelah Hankyung keluar, Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Heechul yang masih duduk ditepi ranjang miliknya.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"apanya yang ada apa?" jawab Heechul sinis.

"kau masih membenci Kyuhyunie?" tanya Leeteuk.

"kau bisa mempengaruhi member lain hyung, tetapi tidak denganku. Sejak awal aku menolak kehadiran dia didalam grup ini dan aku akan tetap menolaknya" ucap Heechul.

"arraseo... aku tahu hal itu..." ucap Leeteuk.

"kau tahu, aku pun juga membencinya" ucap Leeteuk lagi. Ucapan Leeteuk tersebut sukses membuat Heechul menoleh heran padanya.

"hahaha, pasti kau terkejut kan dengan ucapanku? Tetapi sekarang aku tidak membencinya Heechul-ah" lanjut Leeteuk lagi.

"sebagai leader, aku harus bijaksana dan berpikiran positif dalam semua hal. Semua itu membuat aku berlapang dada dalam menerima apapun itu. Aku yakin kau juga akan menerimanya suatu hari nanti, karena kita adalah member paling tua maka dari itu kita harus membeikan contoh yang baik pada dongsaeng kita" ucap Leeteuk.

"aishhh, aku membenci kata-katamu itu teuki, kau menjadi terlihat sangat tua jika berbicara bijaksana begitu" ucap Heechul

"hahaha, kau sudah menerima Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"anioooo... aish... " jawab Hechul kesal.

"arraseo...arraseo..."

"hyung..." panggil Heechul.

"nde?"

"buat semua member menyayangi Kyuhyun... "ucap Heechul.

"mwo?"

"tetapi mianhae hyung, butuh waktu lebih lama buatku untuk menerimanya" lanjut Heechul. Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar penuturan Heechul, meskipun sedikit kecewa namun Leeteuk sedikit lega saat Heechul memintanya untuk membuat member lain menyayangi Kyuhyun. Secara tidak langsung Heechul sudah merestui kehadiran Kyuhyun ditengah-tengah mereka.

**TBC...**

**_Gomawo buat semuanya yang udah baca FF ini... mianhae jika terlalu pendek... hehehe_**


	14. Chapter 14

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun , Donghae, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook, Ajumma Kim, Ajushi Kim, Kim Minwo **

**Chapter: 14**

**_Cuplikan Sebelumnya..._**

"tetapi mianhae hyung, butuh waktu lebih lama buatku untuk menerimanya" lanjut Heechul. Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar penuturan Heechul, meskipun sedikit kecewa namun Leeteuk sedikit lega saat Heechul memintanya untuk membuat member lain menyayangi Kyuhyun. Secara tidak langsung Heechul sudah merestui kehadiran Kyuhyun ditengah-tengah mereka.

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Saat ini seluruh member sedang beristirahat didalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Setelah kejadian yang dialami Kyuhyun sore tadi, semua member menjadi sedikit tidak enak hati terhadap Kyuhyun. Terlihat dari sebuah kamar seorang namja sedang menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Matanya terbuka dan dilihatnya bahwa teman sekamarnya sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

"kemana dia?" tanya namja itu. Namja itu pun memutuskan untuk mencari teman sekamarnya itu.

Suasana dorm begitu gelap, tidak ada seorang pun yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Namja itu pun berjalan dengan hati-hati, takut jika langkahnya mengganggu tidur yang lainnya, namun saat namja itu berjalan mendekati balkon terlihat dua orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

Namja itu pun mendekat dan ingin menemui kedua namja yang tidak lain adalah Donghae dan Kyuhyun, langkah namja itu tertahan karena pembicaraan diantara kedua dongsaengnya cukup menarik buatnya.

"sejak awal, aku sudah memperingatkanmu Kyu, aku sangat membencimu tetapi sekarang kau muncul lagi dihadapanku dan kau berpura-pura sakit agar dikasihani huh?" ucap Donghae.

"hyung... aku sama sekali tidak pernah berbohong, aku juga tidak ingin sakit hyung... aku..."

"ahhhh... sudah, hentikan! Aku tidak butuh penjelasan apapun tentangmu.. aku tidak perduli kau sakit atau tidak..aku tidak perduli!" ucap Donghae memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

Namja yang menguping pembicaraan mereka menjadi kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Namja itu tidak menyangka bahwa Donghae dapat bersikap seperti itu, namja itu menjadi penasaran dengan masalah apa yang sedang dibicarakan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Hae hyung..." mata Kyuhyun mulai berair.

"keluarlah dari super junior..." ucap Donghae.

"mwo?"

"keluarlah dari grup kami, maka aku akan memaafkanmu dan melupakan semua yang telah kita alami dulu!" ucap Donghae lagi.

"hyung..." Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan mata berair.

"demi eoma... kumohon keluarlah dan menjauhlah dariku" ucap Donghae memohon.

"Tidak ada yang akan keluar dari grup ini!" ucap seseorang yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun menjadi kaget dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba salah satu hyungnya tersebut.

"Leeteuk hyung?" ucap Donghae kaget.

"Hae,,, hyung sangat kecewa padamu... "ucap Leeteuk dengan wajah kecewa.

"hyung, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan hyung... aku..."

"CUKUP HAE!" teriak Leeteuk.

Teriakan tersebut sangat kencang keseluruh dorm dan hal itu mungkin saja dapat didengar oleh member yang lainnya.

Donghae memandang Leeteuk tak kalah kecewanya. Hyungnya yang sangat dia sayangi bahkan tidak mau memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apapun.

"apa saat ini, hyung lebih membela Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae.

"hyung tidak membela siapapun saat ini!" ucap Leeteuk tegas.

"begitukah? tetapi bentakanmu membuat aku mengerti jika kau lebih memilih bocah itu hyung!" Donghae berucap dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"hae-ya..." panggil Leeteuk.

Donghae berlari menuju kedalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya dapat menghela napas untuk menghadapi sikap kekanakan Donghae.

"hyung, kau... sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"masuklah kedalam dan istirahatlah" ucap Leeteuk sambil berbalik untuk masuk kedalam dorm. Namun langkahnya tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang menggenggam lengannya.

"hae hyung, tidak salah apapun. Semua ini salahku, hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan Kyu... masuklah..." ucap Leeteuk penuh perhatian sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

***Leeteuk pov***

Saat aku mencari keberadaan Donghae yang bangun ditengah malam,aku tidak sengaja mencuri dengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun dibalkon dorm kami. Aku sangat terkejut saat Donghae bersikap kasar pada Kyuhyun. Yang aku tahu, Donghae tidak pernah bersikap seperi itu sebelumnya. Donghae bukan orang yang pemarah seperti yang aku lihat sekarang. Aku yakin pasti ada alasan kenapa dongsaeng kesayanganku itu bersikap demikian. Saat aku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka lebih jauh lagi, aku semakin terkejut saat Donghae membahas tentang eomanya, apakah Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya? Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meminta penjelasan lebih dari Donghae maupun Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa aku begitu takut mencampuri urusan mereka berdua.

***Leeteuk pov end***

"hyung... aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Kyuhyun masih berusaha menahan langkah Leeteuk.

"aku lelah Kyu, lain kali saja" ucap Leeteuk dan beranjak pergi meninggalakan Kyuhyun sendirian dibalkon.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, semuanya begitu sulit dipahami olehnya. Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Lalu sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya pelan.

"owh, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada orang yang tadi memegang pundaknya.

"Donghae itu..., apa dia benar-benar hyungmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"hmmm itu..."

"aku juga mendengarnya tadi Kyu, karena aku tadi juga mencarimu yang tiba-tiba hilang." Jelas Sungmin.

"mianhae hyung, aku membuatmu terbangun" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Leeteuk hyung sedikit banyak pikiran Kyu jadi wajar jika dia tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun. Apa kau mau berbagi cerita denganku?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang sungmin dan kemudian memeluk Sungmin yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk sedikit tenang dengan balas memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Hae hyung memang hyungku, dia adalah hyung tiriku..." ucap Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya.

"dulu kami sempat menjadi satu keluarga dan hidup bahagia, meskipun dulu Hae hyung menolak pernikahan antara eomanya dan appaku, namun seiring berjalannya waktu dia pun menerimanya dan menyayangiku sebagai dongsaengnya" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"tetapi yang aku tahu, Donghae tidak punya keluarga lagi Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"ne hyung, saat eoma dan appa kembali dari luar negri, mereka mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat perjalanan menuju kerumah dan eoma meninggal tidak lama setelah mendapat perawatan. Saat eoma meninggal, Hae hyung sedang dalam keadaan sakit karena mengalami sock hebat. Aku dan ajushi kim tidak tega memberikan kabar kepada hyung tentang kematian eoma namun Hae hyung menjadi marah saat tahu bahwa eomanya meninggal dan telah dikuburkan tanpa menunggu kehadirannya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil meneteskan air mata yang sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

"mwo? jadi maksudmu, Donghae tidak dapat melihat wajah eomanya untuk terakhir kali?" tanya Sungmin.

"ne hyung, ini semua salahku..." ucap Kyuhyun menyesal. Sungmin pun mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan pelan bermaksud untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"anio, ini bukan salahmu... "

"lalu bagaimana appamu Kyu?"

"appa,,, dia juga meninggal karena serangan jantung yang memperparah keadaannya. Namun aku masih dapat menemani appa disaat-saat terakhirnya" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit sesenggukkan.

"aigooo..." ucap Sungmin sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Tanpa diketahui yang lainnya seorang namja sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Namja itupun kemudian beranjak kekamarnya.

Didalam kamar, Donghae sedang tengkurap diatas tempat tidurnya. Hanya tidur, itulah pilihannya saat ini. Hidupnya yang rumit membuatnya merasa pusing dan lelah. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang namja masuk kamar tersebut.

"apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya namja itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Donghae, entah sudah tidur atau hanya berpura-pura tidur. Namja yang tidak lain adalah Leeteuk itu pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya dan memilih tidur disofa depan TV. Pikirannya sangat penuh saat ini, kejadian yang dilihatnya sangat membuatnya terkejut sekaligus sakit. Masih sulit bagi Leeteuk untuk memahami semua ini,, bukankah semua ini sangat kebetulan dan bukankah ini sebuah kebetulan yang sangat cepat terjawab? Tetapi yang menjadi masalah bukan cepat terjawabnya namun yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana bisa Donghae bersikap kasar dan mengancam Kyuhyun seperti itu. Tiba-tiba

"hyung... tidurlah dikamar!"

"owh? Sungmin... kau belum tidur?" jawab Leeteuk.

"aku baru bangun hyung..."

"owh begitu..." Leeteuk berusaha duduk meskipun matanya masih berat untuk terbuka. Sungmin pun duduk disebelah Leeteuk. Untuk beberapa saat sejenak tidak ada yang berbicara diantara keduanya, benar-benar sangat canggung secara tiba-tiba.

"kenapa kau bangun? Tidurlah lagi, ini masih larut..." ucap Leeteuk

"hmmm hyung, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" ucap Sungmin.

"apa soal Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk to the point.

"owh, bagaimana kau tahu hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"itu karena aku mendengar semua percakapan kalian tadi"

"ahhhh, kau menguping hyung?" ucap Sungmin kecewa.

"ne, sebenarnya aku tadi juga akan meminta penjelasan pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae namun semua itu aku tahan karena sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu.." ungkap Leeteuk.

"waeyo hyung?"

"entahlah, aku hanya merasa Donghae punya alasan kuat untuk menyembunyikannya dariku.. dan tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar cerita Kyuhyun padamu min... aku yang tadinya ragu untuk mengetahuinya menjadi benar-benar ingin tahu dan aku mulai memikirkannya... aku mencoba menempatkan posisiku pada posisi Donghae..."

"lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun hyung?"

"aku juga memikirkan posisinya juga min namun itu sulit"

"apa karena Donghae adalah dongsaeng kesayanganmu hyung? Apa saat ini kau mencoba untuk bersikap tidak adil?" ucap Sungmin sedikit kecewa dengan Leeteuk.

"bukankah kau menyuruh kami untuk menyayanginya juga? Lalu apa sekarang?" lanjut Sungmin.

"anio... bukan begitu maksudku min... kau jangan salah paham dulu nde?"

"ne hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi tidak bijaksana hanya karena kau lebih dekat dan lebih sayang pada Donghae"

"ne, arraseo min..." jawab Leeteuk

"apa Kyuhyun sudah tidur?" tanya Leeteuk

"ne, dia sudah tidur setelah tadi meminum obatnya hyung..."

"owh, syukurlah dia berada satu kamar denganmu min... jadi ada yang menjaganya"

"ne hyung, aku juga baru tahu jika Kyuhyun itu sangat sulit disuruh minum obat, bahkan dia tidak bisa memakan obat yang berbentuk kapsul... dasar manja..." ucap Sungmin.

"jinja? Dia seperti anak kecil saja tidak bisa menelan kapsul"

"hyung..."

"ne?"

"tidurlah dikamar, kau bisa sakit jika tidur disini"

"Gwaenchana, aku tidak mau mengganggu Donghae yang sedang tidur saja... lagi pula besok kita hanya punya jadwal latihan siang kan?"

"arraseo, kalau begitu akan aku temani kau disini hyung"

"apa kau tidak lelah min?"

"anio, aku juga tidak mau mengganggu Kyuhyunie,"

"hahahaha...kau ini sedang menirukanku ya?hahaha"

**_Esok hari_**

Saat sarapan, seluruh member sudah bersiap ditempat duduk mereka masng-masing begitupun Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Donghae hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya memilih diam tanpa memandang Kyuhyun maupun memandang member lainnya.

Kyuhyun yang duduk didepan Siwon hanya memandang Donghae yang duduk disebelah Eunhyuk dan Siwon. Leeteuk yang duduk paling ujung sangat merasakan kecanggungan diantara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kini Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang mengetahui hubungan seperti apa yang terjadi diantara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Mereka memilih diam dan tidak menceritakan kepada member yang lainnya.

"ya! Lee Donghae, coba lihat ini... hahaha, bukankah ini lucu sekali?" Eunhyuk yang ada disebelah Donghae mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae agar Donghae mau melihat foto yang ada dihandphonenya.

"aishhhh! Tidak bisakah kau diam?!" Donghae berteriak dengan keras sambil menyingkirkan tangan Eunhyuk.

Seluruh member terdiam melihat reaksi Donghae yang sangat berbeda terhadap Eunhyuk. Selama ini Donghae sangat jarang membentak Eunhyuk meskipun mereka sering bertengkar karena hal yang sepele.

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya, kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Donghae-ya..." panggil Leeteuk sambil mengejar Donghae.

"apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Siwon pada Eunhyuk.

"anio..." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kibum yang duduk paling pojok hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh curiga. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan semua perasaannya. Sungmin yang sedang berada didapur merasa prihatin pada Kyuhyun.

**_TBC..._**

**_Mianhae hanya dapat nulis segini dan mian juga karena lama updatenya... hehehehe... udah FFnya jelek, lama juga updatenya... mianhae...^^_**


	15. Chapter 15

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun , Donghae, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook, Ajumma Kim, Ajushi Kim, Kim Minwo **

**Chapter: 15**

**_Cuplikan Sebelumnya..._**

"aishhhh! Tidak bisakah kau diam?!" Donghae berteriak dengan keras sambil menyingkirkan tangan Eunhyuk.

Seluruh member terdiam melihat reaksi Donghae yang sangat berbeda terhadap Eunhyuk. Selama ini Donghae sangat jarang membentak Eunhyuk meskipun mereka sering bertengkar karena hal yang sepele.

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya, kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Donghae-ya..." panggil Leeteuk sambil mengejar Donghae.

"apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Siwon pada Eunhyuk.

"anio..." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kibum yang duduk paling pojok hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh curiga. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan semua perasaannya.

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menahan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk. Saat ini dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Leeteuk pun kembali kemeja makan setelah sebelumnya mengejar Donghae yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"kenapa dengan Donghae? Apa dia marah padaku hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk resah.

"dia tidak apa-apa kok, sepertinya dia lagi ingin sendiri " jawab Leeteuk sambil duduk kembali dikursinya.

"kenapa dia tidak ikut makan hyung? Pasti dia marah padaku..." jawab Eunhyuk yang masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"sudahlah hyukie, ini bukan salahmu... ayo kita makan dulu" tegur Leeteuk.

"jika bukan karena aku,lalu dia kenapa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk masih memaksa mendapat jawaban yang jelas dari Leeteuk.

"sudahlah hyukie, kita makan dulu nde?! Sebentar lagi kita harus berangkat latihan" jawab Leeteuk dengan tegas. Seluruh member pun menuruti perintah Leader mereka dan memulai makan tanpa kehadiran Donghae. Sesekali Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk makanan yang ada didepannya. Leeteuk mengerti sekali perasaan seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh magnaenya itu. Tanpa sengaja mata Leeteuk bertemu pandang dengan mata Sungmin yang memang duduk disebelah magnaenya itu. Leeteuk memberikan tanda untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak memakan makanannya. Sungmin yang mengerti tatapan itu pun kemudian melihat Kyuhyun.

"wae? Apa kau tidak suka makanannya?" bisik Sungmin.

"anio hyung, aku sudah kenyang" jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu. Bukan kenyang namun Kyuhyun memang sedang tidak mempunyai nafsu untuk makan, meskipun itu makanan kesukaannya sekalipun. Pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini hanya dipenuhi oleh Donghae.

"makanlah sedikit, nanti kita latihan sampai malam Kyu" ucap Sungmin masih dengan berbisik.

"ne" jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin hanya dapat menghela napas beratnya melihat Kyuhyun masih mengaduk makanannya tanpa memakannya sedikitpun. Meskipun Kyuhyun bilang akan makan namun kenyataannya, dia masih setia mengaduk makanannya.

Setelah semua selesai sarapan pagi dan membereskan dorm, seluruh member bersiap untuk berangkat menuju tempat latihan mereka.

Donghae keluar kamar dengan perlahan dan tetap diam tidak berniat berbicara kepada siapapun termasuk Leeteuk.

"kaja kita berangkat!" ucap manajer mereka yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

"ne!" seru seluruh member.

Didalam perjalanan menuju tempat latihan seperti biasa, Leeteuk selalu menempatkan posisinya duduk disebelah Donghae.

"hae-ya?" panggil Leeteuk.

"hmmm?"

"gwaenchana?" tanya Leeteuk. Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Heechul, Hankyung, Kangin, dan Kibum pun menjadi sangat penasaran dengan sikap dingin Donghae. Mereka tidak pernah mendapati Donghae yang bersikap seperti ini pada member lain. Mereka menjadi sedikit takut dengan perubahan sikap Donghae yang sangat mencolok. Donghae menjadi menakutkan jika dia marah dan dingin seperti ini.

"apa karena Kyuhyun kau jadi seperti ini?" ucap Leeteuk langsung pada pokok masalah. Pernyataan Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba tersebut membuat semua member yang ada didalam mobil itu menjadi terkejut. Semua member berpikir jika Donghae memang sedang marah terhadap Eunhyuk bukan dengan member yang lainnya. Ucapan Leeteuk tersebut mampu membuat Donghae melemparkan tatapan protesnya pada Leeteuk.

Donghae memandang Leeteuk dengan wajah kecewa dan frustasinya dan enggan berbicara sedikitpun.

"wae? Itu benar kan?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"hyung, apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Leeteuk.

"apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, Hae hyung?" selidik Kibum yang memang sejak awal sudah menaruh curiga pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan Kibum membuat Kangin, Siwon, Hankyung dan Heechul semakin tidak mengerti namun mereka yakin bahwa memang ada masalah berat yang sedang dialami oleh Donghae. Kibum memang jarang berbicara dan terbuka kepada member yang lainnya dan saat dia mengeluarkan pendapatnya maka semua member benar-benar menghargai pendapatnya. Hal ini pula yang mendasari Kangin, Siwon, Hankyung dan Heechul yakin mengenai pernyataan Leeteuk tadi.

"anio, aku tidak punya apapun untuk disembunyikan" elak Donghae masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

Leeteuk semakin geram pada Donghae yang masih bersikap dingin seperti ini, Leeteuk berusaha untuk menahan emosinya. Dia masih memikirkan niatan awalnya untuk menyembunyikan hubungan diantara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Leeteuk yakin butuh waktu untuk Donghae menceritakan semuanya baik pada dirinya dan semua member tentang Kyuhyun.

"Hae hyung itu tidak bisa berbohong..." gumam Kibum cukup keras. Kibum pun kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursinya dan memejamkan matanya. Seluruh member kini memandang kearah Donghae meminta penjelasan mengenai apa yang diucapkan Kibum tadi. Sikap Kibum yang serius seperti itu membuat semua member curiga pada Donghae.

Donghae hanya diam saja dan tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk memberikan penjelasan pada semua member yang ada dimobil tersebut.

Sesampainya ditempat latihan seluruh member bersiap-siap untuk memulai latihan. Dua hari lagi adalah penampilan comeback mereka menjadi Super Junior dengan 13 member. Saat ini semuanya sudah bersiap berlatih dan mencari posisi mereka masing-masing. Alunan musik single mereka U mengalun indah dalam ruang latihan tersebut. Kyuhyun pun berusaha mengimbangi hyungdeulnya yang sangat lincah dalam gerakan dancenya. Meskipun sedikit kesusahan namun latihan beberapa hari terakhir ini mampu membuatnya menguasai gerakan dance lagu tersebut. Ditengah-tengah latihan terlihat Donghae melakukan kesalahan dalam gerakannya dan hal tersebut membuatnya tidak sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun yang memang berada disebelahnya. Kyuhyun terjatuh kesamping dengan cukup keras. Kondisi Kyuhyun yang baru sembuh ditambah latihan yang keras dan asupan makanan yang kurang membuat Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya terjatuh tanpa bisa menghindar.

"ahhhhh..." rintih Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kakinya.

"gwaenchana?" ucap Sungmin yang langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang jatuh terduduk.

"Hae! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Leeteuk.

"aku tidak sengaja hyung..." ucap Donghae menyesal.

"apa kau begitu membenci Kyuhyun, Hae-ya?" tanya Sungmin dan hal tersebut membuat Leeteuk beralih memandang Sungmin. Donghae hanya diam mematung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa lagi.

"apa ini caramu memperlakukan dongsaeng tirimu?" Sungmin berteriak kepada Donghae.

"MWO?" ucap seluruh member bersamaan.

Seluruh member kaget dengan pernyataan Sungmin tersebut. Leeteuk hanya dapat menghembuskan napas beratnya, begitu disayangkan jika Sungmin harus membocorkan semua itu saat ini. Donghae pun sangat terkejut, karena Donghae berpikir bahwa hanya Leeteuk saja yang tahu hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Donghae memandang kecewa pada Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang ada didepannya. Mata Donghae sudah merah dan berkaca-kaca.

"kalian ini kenapa sih? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Heechul yang sudah dilanda kebingungan dengan adegan didepannya saat ini. Tidak ada jawaban dari member yang lainnya.

"YA! Aku sedang bertanya pada kalian?" ucap Heechul keras.

Donghae terus memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tatapan Donghae yang beberapa saat lalu dingin berubah menjadi tatapan terluka yang dalam. Donghae terluka karena kini semua member sudah tahu hubungan seperti apa antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Donghae kecewa karena rahasianya harus diketahui dengan mudah oleh orang lain dan Donghae berpikir ini semua karena Kyuhyun. Semua karena adanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae hendak beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan namun lengannya ditahan oleh sebuah tangan.

"jangan pergi hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun.

Donghae menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras dan berlari menuju suatu tempat untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Donghae-ya.." panggil Eunhyuk yang ingin mengejar Donghae.

"biarkan saja dia" ucap Leeteuk.

"tapi hyung..."

"aku akan menyusulnya.." ucap Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Eunhyuk. Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, kali ini langkah Kyuhyun tidak ditahan oleh Leeteuk. Kyuhyun pun berlari mengejar Donghe.

"hyung,,, kenapa kau biarkan Kyuhyun sedangkan aku tidak?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"dasar pabo... ini masalah pribadi antara mereka berdua jadi sudah sewajarnya mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri" jelas Kangin.

"ahhh, aku masih tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi hyung" ucap Ryeowook polos.

Kyuhyun berlari kesana kemari mencarai arah langkah Donghae. Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Donghae dimanapun.

"Hae hyung, odieyo?" gumam Kyuhyun namun masih mencari keberadaan Donghae dengan setengah berlari. Seperti ada yang menuntunnya, Kyuhyun pun berjalan kearah atap gedung. Terlihat pintu atap yang memang terbuka. Kyuhyun pun berjalan kearah atap dan benar saja Donghae memang ada disana. Donghae berdiri ditepi balkon atap gedung yang dibatasi oleh pagar. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Donghae dengan perlahan.

"hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun. Donghae tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"mianhae... jeongmal mianhae..." Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada Donghae dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dari matanya.

"apa kata maafmu dapat mengembalikan semua keadaan?" ucap Donghae yang masih memunggungi Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangnya.

"mianhae hyung... seharusnya, sejak awal aku memang tidak harus muncul lagi didepanmu... seharusnya aku memang tidak mencarimu dan menunggumu selama ini hyung... dan juga... "

"dan juga seharusnya eommaku tidak bertemu appamu..." potong Donghae.

"seharusnya, aku tidak pernah menjadi hyungmu..." lanjut Donghae yang masih enggan berbalik.

"hyung..." lirih Kyuhyun.

"sebegitu bencinyakah kau padaku? Apa yang dapat membuatmu memaafkanku hyung?"

Kyuhyun berucap sambil menangis dan hal itu membuatnya merasakan sesak dan nyeri pada dadanya. Kyuhyun berusaha tetap berbicara senormal mungkin didepan Donghae.

"apa dengan perginya aku menyusul eomma dapat membuatmu memaafkanku?" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae membeku sejenak. Donghae terpaku dan mencerna setiap ucapan Kyuhyun. Sebenci apapun Donghae pada Kyuhyun namun Donghae tidak pernah berpikir agar Kyuhyun pergi selamanya menyusul eomma mereka. Donghae terdiam dalam posisinya, dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun beranggapan bahwa Donghae memang menginginkan kepergiannya.

"arraseo hyung... sudah pasti kau menginginkannya" Kyuhyun menyimpulkan pendapatnya sendiri.

"turunlah hyung jika kau sudah merasa tenang" Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dengan langkah yang berat dan dengan tangan yang meremas dadanya. Sakit didadanya akibat menagis semakin sakit saat mengetahui sikap dingin Donghae padanya. Donghae kemudian berbalik dan memandang kepergian Kyuhyun. Donghae merasa sedikit menyesal dengan semua ucapannya.

***Donghae pov***

Entah kenapa aku bersikap sangat kejam pada Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini, aku memang masih membencinya. Meskipun aku sangat membenci Kyuhyun namun aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir seperti yang Kyuhyun ucapkan padaku tadi. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dalam pikiranku agar Kyuhyun pergi menyusul eoma seperti yang dia katakan tadi. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan padanya?

***Donghae pov end***

Kyuhyun berjalan turun menuju ruang latihan mereka yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lemas seperti tidak punya tenaga, matanya merah. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diamnya, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Kyuhyun berjalan sambil meraba tembok untuk dijadikan tempat bertumpunya. Kaki Kyuhyun seakan lumpuh secara tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun pun berhenti berjalan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kyuhyun pun menangis sejadi-jadinya karena pertahanannya sudah hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Dia tidak peduli jika ada yang melihatnya, hatinya sangat sakit saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Donghae, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya saat ini meskipun hanya saudara tiri.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Kyuhyun berjalan lagi untuk menemui hyungdeulnya yang mungkin sedang menunggunya ataupun menunggu Donghae.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan pelan kedalam ruang latihan tersebut dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Tiba-tiba dan tanpa diduga, Heechul berjalan kedepan Kyuhyun dan menghadang Kyuhyun.

"jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" ucap Heechul dengan keras dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap tertunduk dan diam menghadapi pertanyaan Heechul.

"apa kau tuli HUH?" bentak Heechul lagi.

"hentikan Heechul-ah... kau tidak harusnya bersikap seperti ini..." ucap Hankyung sambil menarik tangan Heechul untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"ahhhhh! Aku bisa gila karena semua ini! " ucap Heechul frustasi karena sejak tadi dia meminta penjelasan dari Leeteuk dan Sungmin namun tidak ada jawaban yang dia terima. Heechul pun menuruti perintah Hankyung untuk berhenti meminta penjelan pada siapapun saat ini. Heechul pun berjalan keluar menuju mobil mereka.

"sebaiknya kita semua pulang sekarang" ucap Kangin dan berjalan mengikuti Heechul. Saat Heechul hendak keluar dari ruang latihan, muncullah Donghae yang masuk dengan tampang yang tidak kalah kacaunya dengan Kyuhyun. Heechul memandang Donghae dengan tampang yang kesal seperti yang dia tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun. Donghae pun berjalan untuk membereskan barangnya. Seluruh member pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang latihan untuk pulang kedorm mereka. Kini hanya tertinggal Donghae dan Leeteuk yang berada diruang latihan tersebut. Leeteuk memang sengaja pulang terakhir karena memang kewajibannya sebagai leader yang mengharuskannya memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Leeteuk sengaja bersikap acuh pada Donghae. Saat Leeteuk hendak meninggalkan ruangan, Donghae menahan Leeteuk dengan memegang tangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk memandang Donghae yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan iba dan terluka. Mata Donghae terlihat begitu jujur dan polos menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Hati Leeteuk menjadi iba melihat Donghae yang memandangnya seperti itu.

"Hyung..." Donghae memanggil Leeteuk dengan nada yang pelan seakan meminta pertolongan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk pun segera memeluk Donghae dan mengelus kepala Donghae memberikan ketenangan pada dongsaengnya tersebut. Donghae menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Leeteuk, menumpahkan semua perasaan sesaknya yang selama ini dia pendam sendiri. Leeteuk memberikan waktu untuk Donghae agar Donghae dapat tenang.

"gwaenchana nae dongsaeng... menangislah sepuasmu..." ucap Leeteuk sambil terus memeluk Donghae. Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Leeteuk menjadi menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Leeteuk.

"mianhae hyung... mianhae..." ucap Donghae ditengah tangisnya.

"sssttttt... tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Hae... " Leeteuk menenangkan Donghae.

Leeteuk menunggu Donghae agar lebih tenang sebelum kembali kedorm.

Seluruh member sudah menunggu Leeteuk dan Donghae didalam mobil, namun keduanya belum juga muncul. Heechul pun menelpon Leeteuk untuk menyuruhnya segera kemobil.

"kita kembali sekarang ya?" tanya Leeteuk pada Donghae. Donghae pun mengangguk menyetujui saran hyungnya. Dia juga tidak enak jika harus membuat hyungdeulnya yang lain menunggunya terlalu lama. Leeteuk pun merangkul Donghae yang masih sesenggukan akibat menangis. Seluruh member yang ada dimobil van pertama memandang Leeteuk dan Donghae yang akan masuk mobil mereka. Donghae menahan tangan Leeteuk lagi sebelum mereka masuk.

"hyung, duduklah disebelahku..." pinta Donghae.

Leeteuk pun mengangguk tanda setuju. Leeteuk sedikit heran dengan sikap Donghae yang terkesan tidak ingin jauh darinya. Tetapi Leeteuk cukup senang, setidaknya Donghae sudah kembali manja padanya karena menandakan bahwa Donghae sudah kembali percaya pada Leeteuk lagi. Jadi Leeteuk dapat meminta penjelasan Donghae mengenai semuanya.

Dimobil van kedua, terlihat Kyuhyun duduk dipojok belakang disebelah Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya. Hari ini, latihannya memang cukup lama hingga malam hari. Semua member juga memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat sebentar. Terdengar suara sesenggukan dari mulut Kyuhyun, hal itu membuat Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang menangis sambil memandang keluar jendela. Sungmin pun merangkul Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang. Sungmin tidak berniat meminta penjelasan pada Kyuhyun saat ini. Sungmin begitu paham dengan situasi yang ada. Semua member yang berada di mobil tersebut juga berpura-pura tidur meskipun mereka tahu jika Kyuhyun sedang menangis. Semua member menahan rasa penasaran mereka karena mereka begitu pengertian pada sesama member maupun pada privasi masing-masing member.

**TBC...**

**_Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan Donghae dan Kyuhyun selanjutnya?_**

**_Author nulis FF ini sambil dengerin mini album barunya SUJU-M dan jadi terbawa perasaan sedih saat dengerin lagunya yang berjudul After a Minute padahal author gak tau artinya tu lagu..hehehe... Suaranya Kyu buat author merinding dan buat author tersentuh... hahaha lebay bgt ya author...kekeke ^^_**

**_Makasi yang udah review dan menyukai FF ini...hehehe... gomawoo..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun , Donghae, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook, Ajumma Kim, Ajushi Kim, Kim Minwo **

**Chapter: 16**

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Sesampainya didorm seluruh member segera bergegas untuk menuju kedalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi semua member. Hari ini adalah hari dimana sesuatu yang besar sudah terbongkar dan mampu membuat semua member terkejut.

Tidak ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan saat ini. Leeteuk pun sebagai seorang leader tidak berbuat banyak saat ini. Leeteuk tidak berminat melakukan apapun pada Kyuhyun maupun Donghae. Namun besok dia memang harus membantu menyelesaikan masalah antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae karena jika dibiarkan saja semuanya tidak akan teratasi karena melihat sikap Donghae yang masih membenci Kyuhyun dan enggan untuk berdamai.

Kyuhyun pun menuju kekamarnya untuk beristirahat. Pikirannya benar-benar sangat penuh, hatinya juga masih sakit mengingat semua yang telah didapatkannya dari Donghae tadi. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa selanjutnya. Kyuhyun hanya berpikir dengan perginya dia dari Suju dapat membuat hyungnya bahagia maka dia akan melakukannya. Jika hyung satu-satunya yang dia punya sebagai keluarga saja sudah tidak menginginkannya maka buat apa lagi dia hidup. Member Suju pun juga masih mengacuhkannya meskipun sebagian dari mereka sudah menerimanya namun Heechul dan Kangin masih menunjukkan respon penolakannya meskipun tidak secara terang-terangan.

"Kyu, kau belum tidur?" tanya hyung yang selama ini berada satu kamar dengannya.

"belum hyung,, sebentar lagi..." ucap Kyuhyun menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin.

"apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Apa kau sedang memikirkan Donghae atau kau sedang memikirkan debutmu sebentar lagi?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"aku tidak memikirkan apapun kok hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun bohong. Kyuhyun memang sedang memikirkan debutnya dan hyungnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika dia mulai menyayangi seluruh hyungnya yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya hampir dua bulan ini meskipun masih ada hyungnya yang menolaknya. Saat ini Kyuhyun dihadapkan dengan situasi yang tidak pernah terbayangkan akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin berada didekat Donghae namun Donghae malah menyuruhnya pergi. Mimpi Kyuhyun memang ingin menjadi penyanyi dan saat mimpinya didepan mata dia malah harus disuruh menyerah oleh orang yang sangat dia sayang. Jika melepaskan segalanya dapat membuat Donghae memaafkannya dan kembali seperti dulu itu mungkin masih baik untuk Kyuhyun namun hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena kenyataannya Donghae menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi dari hadapannya. Jika Donghae menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi maka itu sama artinya Kyuhyun harus melepaskan mimpinya dan sekaligus melepaskan Donghae.

**_Keesokan harinya_**

Setelah melakukan sarapan pagi dengan situasi yang sangat hening dan berbeda dengan biasanya, seluruh member pun berkumpul diruang tengah sesuai himbauan Leeteuk. Sebagai leader, dia tidak dapat membiarkan semua masalah ini berlangsung lebih lama mengingat Donghae dan Kyuhyun adalah satu dalam grup yang dia pimpin. Selain itu mereka juga akan melakukan comeback mereka dalam waktu dekat ini tepatnya adalah besok dengan jumlah 13 member.

Kyuhyun duduk didekat Sungmin dipaling ujung, sedangkan Donghae duduk didekat Eunhyuk yang duduk lumayan jauh dari posisi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mencuri pandang dengan Donghae. Donghae terlihat begitu tertekan dan wajahnya begitu murung, sangat berbeda dengan Donghae yang biasanya. Kyuhyun menjadi merasa bersalah, seharusnya memang dia langsung pergi saat Donghae menyuruhnya pergi waktu itu sehingga semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

"Mianhae hyung.." batin Kyuhyun sambil terus memandang Donghae berharap Donghae dapat mendengar permintaan maafnya dan memaafkannya.

Leeteuk pun menunggu semua membernya siap dengan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"hyung, apa yang mau kau bicarakan dengan kami?" tanya Ryeowook.

"jelaskan tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Donghae dulu hyung!" perintah Kangin.

"geurae, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak langsung memberitahu kalian semua tentang apa yang terjadi. mianhae" ucap Leeteuk meminta maaf.

"sudahlah hyung, mulai saja bicaranya" ucap Kangin yang sudah tidak sabar.

"ya! Kangin-ah, sopanlah pada hyungmu!" perintah Yesung dengan tegas.

"sudah...sudah... tidak apa-apa kok Yesung-ah..." ucap Leeteuk pada Yesung.

"mungkin akan lebih baik jika Kyuhyun atau Donghae yang menjelaskan pada kalian semua... " ucap Leeteuk yang ditujukan pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae agar dongsaengnya tersebut dapat memberikan penjelasan.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya menunduk tanpa berani menatap seluruh member yang saat ini terdiam menunggu salah satu diantara mereka memberikan penjelasan.

"jelaskan pada kami Donghae-ya.. Kyuhyunie..." pinta Leeteuk dengan lembut.

"sebenarnya..." Kyuhyun pun mulai berbicara. Donghae hanya membuang muka menanggapi apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan. Dia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"hyung, sebelum itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian semua" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

"apa itu Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"itu..." Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya dan itu membuat semua member menjadi penasaran.

"aku akan bicara dulu Kyu..." ucap Donghae dari ujung yang jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun memandang Donghae dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan hyungnya itu katakan.

"hyung, mianhae... aku akan keluar dari Super Junior!" ucap Donghae tegas dan hal tersebut membuat seluruh member termasuk Kyuhyun menjadi terkejut. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka jika Donghae akan mengucapkan hal yang tadi ingin dia sampaikan.

"Mwo? Donghae-ya, apa kau sudah gila?" ucap Heechul.

"Lee Donghae, pikirkan dulu apa yang kau ucapkan tadi..." ucap Eunhyunk yang sudah berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Donghae. Eunhyuk tahu jika saat ini Donghae sedang tidak bercanda seperti yang sering dia lakukan dengannya.

"anio, aku sudah memutuskannya dan aku pikir ini adalah pilihanku yang terbaik. Jika salah satu tetap ingin tinggal maka satunya lagi harus pergi" ucap Donghae. Kyuhyun menjadi semakin merasa bersalah, dia tahu yang diucapkan Donghae adalah ucapan yang ditujukan untuknya. Kyuhyun berpikir seharusnya bukan Donghae yang harus mengucapkan hal tersebut tetapi Kyuhyunlah yang harusnya keluar dari Suju bukan Donghae.

"jika harus ada yang keluar, maka itu adalah aku hyung, bukan Donghae hyung" ucap Kyuhyu pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk benar-benar tidak menyangka jika semua akan menjadi seperti ini. Tujuan awalnya untuk mendamaikan Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun harus batal karena situasi ini.

"mianhae hyungdeul... tetapi sejak awal, aku memang tidak seharusnya bergabung didalam grup ini. Aku juga bukan pelengkap yang baik dalam grup ini, aku hanya membawa masalah untuk kalian..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil meteskan air mata.

"apa yang kau bicarakan Kyu..." bisik Sungmin sambil merangkul Kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya.

"mianhae hyung... mianhae Donghae hyung... " ucap Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada hyungdeulnya.

"Hae hyung, aku akan pergi dan tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu hyung... maafkan aku dan appa yang sudah masuk didalam kehidupanmu dan eoma" ucap Kyuhyun pada Donghae dengan air mata yang sangat banyak. Donghae hanya membeku mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali dia menangis saat ini namun semuanya harus tertahan karena rasa benci dan egonya.

"jika ada yang harus pergi, memang Kyuhyunlah yang harus pergi" sahut Heechul ditengah-tengah suasana yang tegang.

Sontak Donghae menatap kaget kearah hyungnya tersebut.

"Heechul-ah! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" protes Leeteuk pada pernyataan Heechul.

"sudah jelas Teukie-ah, aku sependapat dengan Kyuhyun. Yang harus keluar memang bukan Donghae tetapi Kyuhyun" ucap Heechul tajam. Semua member begitu terkejut dengan ucapan hyungnya tersebut, begitupun Leeteuk. Leeteuk begitu kecewa saat Heechul dapat mengatakan hal tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Bukankah Heechul akan berusaha untuk menerima Kyuhyun, tetapi kenapa sekarang dia berbicara seperti itu? Itulah yang sedang Leeteuk pikirkan saat ini. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sesak didadanya karena menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari Heechul.

"mwo? bukankah kau bilang akan mencoba menerima Kyuhyun, lalu kenapa?" ucap Leeteuk sedih.

"karena mereka berdua tidak bisa bersama maka jika ada yang harus keluar itu adalah Kyuhyun. Bukankah begitu Donghae-ya?" tanya Heechul pada Donghae yang masih bingung dengan perasaannya.

"ahh... ne...ne hyung..." Donghae menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tidak akan ada yang keluar dari Super Junior! Aku... Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun keluar dari grup ini!" ucap Leeteuk penuh emosi.

"tetapi alangkah baiknya jika Kyuhyun keluar dari grup ini sebelum dia memulai debutnya besok, bukankah itu akan memperkecil masalah kita?" Heechul tidak kalah emosinya dengan Leeteuk.

"semua itu akan semakin menambah masalah dalam grup kita, bukan malah memperkecilnya" ucap Leeteuk.

"jika sejak awal dia tidak ada pasti semua tidak seperti ini.. baik kita maupun Donghae tidak akan pernah mengalami masalah yang rumit seperti ini" bentak Heechul.

"apa saat ini kau mau menunjukkan bahwa dirimu itu pintar Heechul-ah? Ahh, kau memang selalu merasa paling pintar disini" Leeteuk berucap pelan namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga semua member. Heechul yang mendengar hal tersebut menjadi semakin emosi, dia pun mencengkeram kerah baju Leeteuk dengan kasar. Seluruh member begitu terkejut karena pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara kedua hyung tertua mereka itu.

"Hentikan hyung,, kumohon..." Donghae melerai kedua hyungnya tersebut dengan mata yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

Leeteuk dan Heechul pun memandang Donghae yang sedang melerai mereka. Terlihat raut kecewa, marah, terluka dan pasrah pada wajah Donghae. Kyuhyun pun memilih meninggalkan dorm untuk menenangkan dirinya tanpa diketahui oleh seorang member pun. Kyuhyun juga terluka sama seperti apa yang Donghae rasakan bahkan dirinya lebih kecewa dengan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun pun berjalan megikuti apa kata hatinya. Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa berhenti ditengah suasana malam yang sepi.

Didorm, suasana masih tegang setelah pertengkaran yang Leeteuk dan Heechul lakukan. Seluruh member masih tidak menyadari hilangnya Kyuhyun ditengah-tengah mereka.

"mianhae, aku belum bisa menjadi hyung dan leader yang baik untuk kalian" ucap Leeteuk menyesal karena ulanya tadi.

"aku juga minta maaf " Heechul meminta maaf dengan gayanya yang dingin namun seluruh member tahu jika Heechul meminta maaf dengan tulus.

Seluruh member hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"hyung, Kyuhyun kemana?" tanya Ryeowook yang lebih awal menyadari hilangnya Kyuhyun.

"apa dia dikamar mandi?" tanya Eunhyuk entah ditujukan pada siapa.

"KYU! KYUHYUNIE! " teriak Shindong dengan keras berharap Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya dan datang menemuinya.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari pemilik nama Kyuhyun tersebut.

Seluruh member saling bertatapan karena tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Dimanakah Kyuhyun?

**TBC...**

**Ahh, maaf ya lama updatenya...**

**Author lagi ujian soalnya... hehehe yerus ni website agak eror buat update jd author gak update2 hehehe, maklum author kan masih baru jd ya gak tau cara ngatasi erornya tu...hehehe... mohon reviewnya ya Chingu... gomawo yang udah nunggu FF ini dan yang udah mau meninggalkan komentarnya...**


	17. Chapter 17

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun , Donghae, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook, Ajumma Kim, Ajushi Kim, Kim Minwo **

**Chapter: 17**

**_Sebelumnya..._**

Didorm, suasana masih tegang setelah pertengkaran yang Leeteuk dan Heechul lakukan. Seluruh member masih tidak menyadari hilangnya Kyuhyun ditengah-tengah mereka.

"mianhae, aku belum bisa menjadi hyung dan leader yang baik untuk kalian" ucap Leeteuk menyesal karena ulanya tadi.

"aku juga minta maaf " Heechul meminta maaf dengan gayanya yang dingin namun seluruh member tahu jika Heechul meminta maaf dengan tulus.

Seluruh member hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"hyung, Kyuhyun kemana?" tanya Ryeowook yang lebih awal menyadari hilangnya Kyuhyun.

"apa dia dikamar mandi?" tanya Eunhyuk entah ditujukan pada siapa.

"KYU! KYUHYUNIE! " teriak Shindong dengan keras berharap Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya dan datang menemuinya.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari pemilik nama Kyuhyun tersebut.

Seluruh member saling bertatapan karena tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Dimanakah Kyuhyun?

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pemakaman appa dan kedua eommanya. Pemakaman itu terlihat terang dimalam hari karena memang pemakaman tersebut merupakan pemakaman elit dengan dekorasi yang indah membuat suasana pemakaman tampak tidak menyeramkan. Kyuhyun tidak menemui appa maupun eommanya namun dia berjalan untuk menemui eomma dari hyung tirinya. Kyuhyun memandang foto yang selalu terpajang disana, dia menangis begitu keras disana. Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua perasaannya didepan makam eomma tirinya tersebut.

"eomma... bogoshippo... bagaimana kabar eomma disana?" Kyuhyun bermonolog seolah-olah makam tersebut menjawab pertanyaannya.

"... Hae hyung sangat merindukan eomma... lain kali kami akan datang bersama untuk melihat eomma, nde?" air mata Kyuhyun semakin deras mengalir mengingat semua yang diucapkannya tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

" ne eomma, Hae hyung sangat baik padaku... "

"Hae hyung sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.. Hae hyung selalu menjaga Kyuhyun seperti yang eomma katakan... " Kyuhyun berbicara diengah-tengah tangisnya.

"Hae hyung benar-benar anak yang baik, jadi eomma tidak perlu khawatir pada kami..." isakan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi saat dia mengingat Donghae. Kyuhyun mengingat semua yang dikatakan Donghae saat pertama kali mereka bertemu sebagai keluarga. Kyuhyun mengingat bagaimana dinginnya Donghae padanya saat itu. Kyuhyun juga mengingat saat-saat dimana Donghae mulai menyayanginya dan menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya dan sampai akhirnya semua ini terjadi.

Suasana di dorm menjadi ramai saat seluruh member mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun menghilang dari dorm tanpa ada yang tahu.

"hyung,, bagaimana ini, Kyuhyun kemana malam-malam begini" ucap Ryeowook panik saat tahu Kyuhyun ternyata tidak ada didorm bahkan Hpnya pun tidak aktif.

Leeteuk masih terus berusaha menghubungi magnaenya tersebut melalui Hpnya.

"tenanglah wookie-ah, dia pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Yesung menenangkan Ryeowook yang sejak tadi memang sudah panik.

"AISHHHH... apa lagi sekarang yang diperbuat bocah itu! Apa dia akan selalu membuat kita hidup penuh masalah seperti ini?" ucap Kangin marah.

"hyung, apa kita tidak menghubungi manager hyung saja?" saran Siwon.

"anio, kita jangan gegabah dulu.. jangan sampai ada yang tahu masalah yang kita hadapi sekarang, meskipun itu manager hyung" ucap Leeteuk. Untuk saat ini memang tidak ada yang tahu masalah tentang Kyuhyun dan Donghae maupun masalah hilangnya Kyuhyun saat ini kecuali ke-12 member Suju.

"menyusahkan..." Heechul berucap sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang tengah yang mereka gunakan untuk diskusi tadi.

Leeteuk hanya memandang kepergian Heechul dengan tatapan kecewa yang dalam. Dia memang bukan seseorang yang punya sifat pemarah namun kali ini Leeteuk benar-benar kecewa dan marah dengan Heechul.

"kenapa Kyuhyun pergi? Ini pasti karena ucapan Heechul hyung tadi" ucap Ryeowook.

"mwo? kau bilang ini salahku?" Heechul berhenti dan kemudian berbalik menghampiri Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya diam dan menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah hyungnya itu. Yesung pun memegang pundak Heechul agar mengalah dan menjauh dari Ryeowook.

"AISH..." Heechul mengusap mukanya dengan kasar untuk meredam amarahnya. Hankyung pun merangkul Heechul untuk kembali menuju kekamar mereka berdua agar tidak ada lagi pertengkaran diantara sesama member lagi karena saat ini sudah banyak sekali pertengkaran yang terjadi dan cukup membuat suasana memanas.

Dipemakaman, Kyuhyun masih memandangi foto yang ada didepannya. Foto eomma tirinya, begitu cantik menurutnya.

"kau sangat cantik eomma... pantas sekali jika Hae hyung juga sangat tampan.. hehe"

"sepertinya aku harus pergi eomma... karena aku pergi kesini tanpa pamit pada hyungdeul... hehehe... aku tidak kuat mendengarkan pujian yang hyungdeul berikan padaku, jadi tadi aku kesini tanpa pamit..." ucap Kyuhyun memutar balikkan fakta yang ada.

"jaga dirimu eomma..." Kyuhyun berdiri dan memberikan salam pada eommanya sebelum dia pergi.

Saat itu pula seorang namja berpakaian hitam menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah memberikan salam pada eomma tirinya.

"ternyata kau yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" ucap namja yang memang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi curhat pada makam eommanya.

"ne... maaf, apakah anda mengenal saya tuan?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati karena Kyuhyun merasa curiga pada namja didepannya tersebut.

"ahh, kau memang tidak akan mengenalku nak...hahaha" namja itu tersenyum menampilkan senyum yang sinis pada Kyuhyun.

"maaf tuan, aku akan pergi karena ini sudah sangat malam... maaf.." Kyuhyun berucap sambil sedikit takut karena Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa orang separuh baya tersebut adalah setan yang sedang mengganggunya atau seseorang yang ingin menculiknya.

Namja tersebut kemudian menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin takut.

"apa kau takut padaku? Apa kau pikir aku akan menculikmu? Huh?" ucap namja itu sambil mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan masih memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan terpaksa meskipun dia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

"sebelum kau datang, aku sudah berada disini nak. Aku selalu disini setiap hari untuk menemui wanita ini.." ucap namja tersebut. Kyuhyun semakin bingung karena kata-kata namja itu.

"nde?" ucap Kyuhyun yang tidak paham dengan maksud namja asing tersebut.

"dengar baik-baik anak muda!" namja paruh baya tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan.

"aku adalah orang yang membuat wanita itu meninggal...!" ucap namja tersebut sambil menunjuk foto eomma tirinya. Sontak Kyuhyun yang awalnya takut menjadi terkejut.

"mwo?"

"apa kau ingin mendengar cerita lengkapnya?" ucap namja itu masih dengan wajah yang sinis. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun.

"kau pasti bohong tuan... kau pasti sedang mabuk tuan..." ucap Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"hahaha,,, apa kau mencium bau alkohol dariku?" tanya namja itu. Kyuhyun pun hanya diam menyadari kebodohannya bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mencium bau alkohol dari namja didepannya itu.

"aku yang membunuh appamu dan juga eomma tirimu, nak... aku yang membunuh mereka berdua..." ucap namja itu memulai ceritanya.

"kau tahu, appamu sudah merebut wanita yang sangat aku cintai! Dia merebut wanita yang aku sayangi... wanita itu adalah eomma tirimu...!" lanjut namja itu.

"mwo? eomma?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"sebelum dia bertemu appamu, aku adalah orang yang selalu ada untuk wanita itu saat Donghae masih kecil dan tidak punya appa lagi, aku selalu jadi appa pengganti untuknya karena aku mencintai eommanya... namun appamu merebut semuanya dengan harta yang dia miliki...!" namja itu bercerita dengan emosi. Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan semuanya yang dikatakan oleh namja tadi. Jika benar semua itu terjadi karena appanya maka apa yang akan dia lakukan saat bertemu Donghae nanti? Pasti Donghae akan semakin marah padanya dan pada appanya.

"saat itu, aku sudah berniat membunuh semua keluarganya termasuk kau!" ucap namja itu pada Kyuhyun. Hal tersebut mampu membuat lutut Kyuhyun gemetaran akibat pernyataan dan ancaman pembunuhan terhadap dirinya.

"namun, aku hanya berminat membunuh wanita itu dan appamu saja, jadi akulah yang membuat mereka berdua kecelakaan waktu itu..hahahaha" namja itu pun tertawa puas dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Tanpa disadari, air mata Kyuhyun sudah jatuh menetes. Terkejut, itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini.

"wae? Kenapa kau membunuhnya jika kau mencintainya?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"karena jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya maka tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat memilikinya" ucap namja itu.

"apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan anak dari wanita itu saat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"mwo? maksudmu Donghae? Ahhh... aku tidak peduli padanya, bahkan jika ada kesempatan aku akan membunuh dia juga kemudian membunuhmu" ucap namja itu kejam.

"bunuh saja aku sekarang.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"mwo? apa kau bilang?"

"bunuh saja aku sekarang, tetapi jangan bunuh Donghae hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menangis.

"anio,, kita bersenang-senang saja dulu, bocah..." namja itu berucap sambil melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Kyuhyun dan pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun jatuh terduduk karena lututnya yang sangat lemas akibat kejadian tadi. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan perkataan singkat namja tadi. Pikiran Kyuhyun benar-benar penuh saat ini dan hal itu membuat kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Belum sembuhnya tubuh Kyuhyun akibat penyakitnya yang kambuh kemarin dan juga akibat semua masalah yang dia alami membuat Kyuhyun mudah sekali lelah. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk pulang dengan naik taksi.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Kyuhyun bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya berharap saat membuka matanya nanti rasa pusing dikepalanya dapat berkurang.

Suasana didorm masih tegang karena sedari tadi tidak ada satupun yang mereka dapatkan mengenai dimana Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba pintu dorm terbuka menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang datang dengan wajah yang lelah. Semua member menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Dari arah ruang tengah, Donghae berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih melepaskan sepatunya.

PLAKKK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Kyuhyun. Tamparan dari tangan Donghae yang mewakili semua perasaan Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya menerima tamparan itu dengan pasrah tanpa memandang Donghae, kemudian berjalan masuk. Namun saat Kyuhyun akan pergi, tangan Donghae menahan langkah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menjadi menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik menatap Donghae. Donghae kemudian berjalan kedepan Kyuhyun. Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tajam dan Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya tanpa memandang Donghae.

"dari mana saja kau?" tanya Donghae dengan keras. Sungmin yang melihat hal itu mulai mendekati Donghae dan Kyuhyun karena takut jika mereka berdua bertengkar.

"mianhae hyung, aku lelah..." jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan menunduk. Jawaban Kyuhyun yang seperti itu membuat Donghae menjadi marah karena lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berusaha menghindarinya.

"aku sedang bicara padamu KYU!" ucap Donghae sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun hampir terjatuh. Donghae pun mendorong Kyuhyun sampai tubuh Kyuhyun mengantam tembok dan mencengkeram kerah baju Kyuhyun. Tanpa disengaja kepala Kyuhyun terbentur tembok dan hal itu tidak disadari oleh Donghae maupun yang lainnya. Kyuhyun pun meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya yang pusing semakin pusing karena hantaman tersebut.

Kyuhyun pun memandang Donghae dengan mata yang lelah. Donghae yang pada awalnya menatap Kyuhyun penuh amarah menjadi sedikit melunak melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"aku lelah hyung... aku lelah..." Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata-kata itu terus-menerus.

Donghae pun melepaskan cengkramannya tersebut perlahan-lahan kemudian berjalan untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri bersandar pada tembok.

Saat Kyuhyun ingin berdiri tegak dan ingin berjalan saat itu juga tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh.

"Kyuhyunie...!" teriak Sungmin yang memang berjarak lebih dekat dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Donghae yang masih berjalan beberapa langkah sontak menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun melewati Donghae yang masih bengong melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Siwon, Leeteuk, Yesung dan yang lainnya segera mengikuti Sungmin untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang ternyata jatuh pingsan.

Donghae hanya mematung menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi.

**_TBC_**

**_Gimana nih readers? Masih mau lanjut kah? Uda bosen ya sama ceritanya karena gak tamat-tamat? Hehehe... udah diupdate kilat nih FF sesuai permintaan readers... hehehe... oh iya, author mau tanya nih sebagai seorang ELF..._**

**_Ada yang tau gak sih variety Suju yang MISTERY 06 tu nyata apa gak? Author dari dulu bingung banget soalnya tiap liat nih variety...hehehe... rata-rata semuanya author tanyain pada gak tau...hehehe..._**

**_Gomawo yang udah review..._**


	18. Chapter 18

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun , Donghae, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook, Ajumma Kim, Ajushi Kim, Kim Minwo **

**Chapter: 18**

**_Sebelumnya..._**

"aku lelah hyung... aku lelah..." Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata-kata itu terus-menerus.

Donghae pun melepaskan cengkramannya tersebut perlahan-lahan kemudian berjalan untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri bersandar pada tembok.

Saat Kyuhyun ingin berdiri tegak dan ingin berjalan saat itu juga tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh.

"Kyuhyunie...!" teriak Sungmin yang memang berjarak lebih dekat dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Donghae yang masih berjalan beberapa langkah sontak menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun melewati Donghae yang masih bengong melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Siwon, Leeteuk, Yesung dan yang lainnya segera mengikuti Sungmin untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang ternyata jatuh pingsan.

Donghae hanya mematung menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi.

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Siwon pun segera menggendong Kyuhyun dipunggungnya melewati Donghae yang masih saja diam ditempatnya. Sungmin yang mengekori langkah Siwon langsung memandang Donghae dengan tatapan yang marah kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Donghae pun tidak mengetahui apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Menurut Donghae semua ini mengejutkannya, karena dia tidak melakukan apapun yang melukai Kyuhyun bahkan dia melepaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja, lalu apa yang salah?

Siwon pun membaringkan Kyuhyun dibantu dengan Sungmin yang kemudian menyelimuti Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir dengan mata yang memerah. Leeteuk hanya mengembuskan napas beratnya menanggapi pertanyaan Ryeowook. Sebagai seorang leader bahkan disaat seperti ini pun dia masih bingung harus seperti apa menghadapi masalah grupnya saat ini.

"telepon manager hyung, sungie-ah..." ucap Leeteuk kemudian.

"hyung,, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menyembunyikan semua ini?" tanya Yesung.

"aku pikir begitu, tetapi melihat semua yang terjadi semakin membuatku tidak tahu lagi harus seperti apa... mianhae..." ucap Leeteuk yang merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"hyungggg..." terdengar lenguhan dari Kyuhyun. Semua member langsung mendekat kearah magnaenya itu untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Hae hyungggg..." panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Semua member saling menatap mendengarkan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Mereka baru sadar jika Kyuhyun sedang mencari Donghae.

"Hae hyung..." Kyuhyun terus menggumamkan nama Donghae. Tanpa disadari oleh semua member, Donghae diam-diam melihat Kyuhyun dari balik pintu kamar. Masih ada ego didalam dirinya untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan melihat keadaannya. Donghae pun pergi menuju kekamarnya.

"Kyu, gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin yang memang sejak tadi berada disebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Dilihatnya sekeliling kamarnya.

"gwaenchana?" ulang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun masih terus melihat sekelilingnya seolah mencari seseorang.

"kau mencari Donghae?" tanya Leeteuk kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menghentikan kegiatannya mencari Donghae dan fokus menatap Leeteuk yang saat ini tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

"istirahatlah Kyu...! sebaiknya kita semua keluar supaya Kyuhyun bisa beristirahat.." ucap Leeteuk tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun pun menjadi kecewa karena bukannya diberitahu keberadaan Donghae, Kyuhyun malah disuruh beristirahat. Seluruh member pun menuruti perintah leader mereka untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"hyunggg..." panggil Kyuhyun lemah pada Leeteuk.

"istirahatlah jika kau tidak mau menggagalkan comeback kita besok!" ucap Leeteuk tegas. Leeteuk sengaja tidak bertanya kepada Kyuhyun mengenai dari mana saja dia yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Saat ini, Leeteuk ingin agar Kyuhyun beristirahat agar semua kegiatan mereka besok dapat berjalan lancar.

Leeteuk pun meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dan kemudian menuju keruang tengah kembali. Beberapa member pun ikut duduk diruang tengah tersebut.

"hyung... ada apa denganmu?" tanya Siwon.

"apa maksudmu Siwon-ah?" tanya Leeteuk.

"kenapa kau hanya diam saja dengan semua yang sudah terjadi? apa sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini dengan manager hyung saja?" ucap Siwon.

"molla... aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus seperti apa sekarang.." ucap Leeteuk.

Leeteuk pun kemudian menuju kekamarnya yang dia tempati bersama Donghae. Terlihat Donghae sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Leeteuk pun menghampiri dongsaengnya tersebut.

"wae?" tanya Leeteuk pada Donghae. Donghae pun menatap Leeteuk.

"hyunggg..." ucap Donghae pelan.

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun?"

"aku tidak melakukan apapun hyung, aku hanya..." Donghae tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

"mianhae hyung..." Donghae pun hanya dapat meminta maaf pada Leeteuk.

"jika kau memang peduli padanya, tunjukkan Hae... apa kau masih mementingkan egomu? Mau bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun adalah dongsaengmu meskipun status kalian hanya saudara tiri... saudara itu bukan hanya terikat oleh pertalian darah maupun orangtua yang sama... bukankah kita juga saudara Donghae-ya? Apa kau juga akan membenciku hanya karena kita tidak sedarah? Apa kau tidak menyayangiku karena kita tidak berasal dari orangtua yang sama?" ucap Leeteuk yang mampu membuat Donghae berkaca-kaca.

"mianhae... mianhae hyung..." Donghae hanya dapat meminta maaf didepan Leeteuk.

"jangan minta maaf padaku Hae... minta maaflah pada Kyuhyun..." ucap Leeteuk.

"aku memang mulai menyayanginya hyung,, sejak dulu aku selalu menyayanginya.." ucap Donghae. Leeteuk pun hanya diam dan ingin mendengar apa yang akan Donghae sampaikan karena memang sejak awal Leeteuk belum bertanya apapun pada Donghae mengenai masalah Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk pun hanya mencuri dengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin waktu itu, sehingga dia tahu cerita Kyuhyun dan Donghae dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun saja. Dan saat ini giliran dia mendengarkan cerita yang sebenarnya dari sudut pandang Donghae.

"dulu aku juga menolaknya dan sangat membencinya karena status kami adalah saudara tiri namun saat beberapa hari tinggal bersamanya, aku menjadi sangat meyayanginya. Dia sosok dongsaeng yang menyenangkan" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum mengingat apa yang dia lalui bersama Kyuhyun saat pertama kali bertemu.

"hidupku berubah jauh lebih menyenangkan ketika bersama Kyuhyun dan memang sejak awal aku sangat ingin punya adik dan Kyuhyunlah yang Tuhan berikan untukku.." Donghae berucap sambil mengingat kenangan mereka.

"tetapi semua itu tidak bertahan lama... hanya selama beberapa bulan pernikahan eomma, kejadian itu terjadi. Entah karena kenapa mobil yang ditumpangi appa dan eomma mengalami kecelakaan tunggal"

"mwo? kecelakaan tunggal?" tanya Leeteuk tidak percaya.

"ne hyung dan eomma meninggal saat itu..." ucap Donghae.

"lalu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk yang sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang apa yang akan terjadi waktu dia menguping pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun dan ajushi kim merahasiakan meninggalnya eomma dariku dan aku tidak sempat menatap wajah eomma untuk terakhir kalinya.." ucap Donghae sedih.

"tetapi mereka pasti punya alasan yang kuat saat itu Hae..."

"molla hyung..."

"mungkin mereka tidak tega saat itu untuk memberitahu yang sebenarnya padamu"

"ne, sepertinya begitu karena saat itu aku sedang sakit setelah mengetahui keadaan eomma yang kritis" jawab Donghae.

"lalu bagaimana appa Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk.

"pasti saat ini appa Kyuhyun masih hidup hyung,, Kyuhyun sangat beruntung sekali" ucap Donghae.

"mwo? hidup? Bukankah..." Leeteuk tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"wae? Apa yang mau kau ucapkan hyung?"

"ahhh itu... yang aku tahu Kyuhyun tidak punya keluarga lagi Hae..."

"jinja? Bukankah dia masih punya appa?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya.

"aku pernah mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang curhat pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bilang selang sehari setelah eomma kalian meninggal, appa Kyuhyun juga meninggal karena serangan jantung"

"mwo? jadi appa Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggal? Jadi selama ini aku..."

"hyung,, aku sudah jahat sekali pada Kyuhyun, aku benar-benar jahat padanya..." ucap Donghae merasa bersalah.

"jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah tahu hal itu Hae?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyunie... mianhae saeng, mianhae..." Donghae mulai menangis dan beranjak pergi.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Leeteuk dan menyusul Donghae yang ternyata berjalan kearah kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Donghae membuka pintu kamar tersebut secara perlahan-lahan. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap. Donghae berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan langkah yang sangat pelan. Donghae membenarkan posisi selimut Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Leeteuk hanya melihat semua itu dari luar kamar. Beberapa member pun memandang Leeteuk meminta penjelasan mengenai sikap Donghae. Meskipun sudah sangat larut namun masih ada beberapa member yang tidak tidur karena memikirkan comeback mereka besok.

"mianhae Kyu,.." ucap Donghae dan kemudian kembali keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

Donghae segera memeluk Leeteuk untuk melepaskan sesak didadanya. Donghae begitu merasa bersalah karena semua yang sudah terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

**_Keesokan harinya.._**

Saat ini seluruh member sedang bersiap-siap dengan apa yang akan mereka bawa untuk comeback mereka. Meskipun banyak member yang tidak tidur namun hal itu tidak membuat mereka terlihat lelah karena mereka merasa tegang dan senang meskipun sebelumnya terjadi sedikit keributan karena kehadiran Kyuhyun dan masalah antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun dan memberikan secangkir susu coklat untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya memandang Donghae tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa hyungnya tersebut tiba-tiba berubah dan memberikannya susu coklat. Kyuhyun terharu sekaligus tidak percaya karena sikap Donghae. Donghae langsung berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah menaruh gelas tersebut untuk Kyuhyun. Donghae pun kembali bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke acara promosi mereka. Didalam mobil pun Donghae yang biasanya memilih mobil yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun saat ini memilih berada satu mobil dengan Kyuhyun. Hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun senang sekaligus bingung. Member yang lainnya pun juga bingung namun mereka hanya menikmati kegiatan Donghae yang menurut mereka sangat lucu.

Sesampainya dibackstage Mubank, seluruh member pun bersiap-siap untuk acara perform mereka sekaligus acara interview mereka karena ini adalah comeback mereka yang spesial karena adanya formasi baru, meskipun banyak fans yang menolaknya.

Tiba-tiba hanphone Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan adanya sebuah pesan. Terpampang sebuah pesan ancaman yang Kyuhyun yakini hal tersebut datang dari orang yang dia temui dipemakaman kemarin malam.

_Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hyung tersayangmu Cho Kyuhyun,, aku akan membawanya terbang dari atap gedung ini..._

Kyuhyun pun menjadi membeku seketika dan tidak menyadari bahwa Shindong sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"sms dari siapa Kyu?" tanya Shindong.

"ini dari temanku hyung, dia mengucapkan selamat untuk debutku" ucap Kyuhyun berbohong. Kyuhyun kemudian mencari keberadaan Donghae karena Kyuhyun yakin jika orang yang mengirim sms tersebut tidak main-main dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun berusaha mencoba memantau Donghae dari kejauhan karena dia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Donghae.

Super Junior pun menampilkan perform mereka dengan sangat bagus. Para ELF pun berteriak senang karena mereka menampilkan penampilan yang sempurna meskipun dengan bertambahnya seorang member. Kyuhyun pun bersyukur karena dirinya kini diterima oleh semua penggemar Super Junior karena selama mereka perform tidak ada banner yang menampilkan penolakan terhadap dirinya bahkan ELF meneriakkan namanya saat dia menyanyikan partnya.

Setelah perform mereka, Kyuhyun segera mencari Donghae karena dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Donghae dimanapun.

"Hyung, Hae hyung odieyo?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk.

"molla,, tadi dia ada disini Kyu..." jawab Leeteuk.

"Hae sepertinya pergi ketoilet tadi Kyu,, kenapa?" ucap Eunhyuk memberikan penjelasan.

"aish... "Kyuhyun segera berlari mencari Donghae ke arah toilet.

"kenapa Kyu?" teriak Eunhyuk yang bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Donghae dan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat khawatir.

"ada apa hyuk? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae?" tanya Siwon.

"tidak tahu, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun" ucap Eunhyuk.

"apa ini hanphone Kyuhyunie?" tanya Kibum yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah pembicaraan mereka.

"ne, itu milik Kyuhyun" jawab Siwon.

"sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini" ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk handphone Kyuhyun dan menunjukkan sebuah SMS baru yang baru saja diterima.

"aku tidak sengaja membuka SMS ini, dan ternyata isinya seperti ini" ucap Kibum yang membuat Siwon dan Eunhyuk melihat isi SMS tersebut.

_Sekaranglah waktunya nak... bersipalah..._

"ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk yang sejak tadi menyimak pembicaraan mereka semua.

"hyung, lihatlah!" ucap Eunhyuk menunujukkan HP Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk.

"apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"molla, tetapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi hyung" jawab Kibum yang membuat semua member merasakan ketegangan akibat ucapannya.

"sudahlah, itu pasti SMS iseng dari fansnya Kyuhyun" ucap Kangin cuek.

"tetapi SMS ini memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan "Nak" yang berarti anak... apa fans Kyuhyun seorang bapak-bapak? Itu tidak masuk akal Kangin-ah.." ucap Yesung yang menambah rasa penasaran semua member. Semua member terdiam memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hyung! Donghae maupun Kyuhyun tidak ada di toilet!" ucap Shindong yang tadi berinisiatif sendiri untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang tadi menuju toilet.

Kyuhyun terus mencari Donghae yang ternyata tidak ada ditoilet. Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin Donghae berada diatas atap karena SMS yang dia terima tadi mengisyaratkan bahwa orang tersebut akan membawa Donghae terbang dari atap gedung. Kyuhyun terus berlari menaiki anak tangga karena Lift yang ingin dia naiki begitu lama sehingga membuatnya tidak sabar untuk menunggu.

Setibanya diatap dia tidak menjumpai sosok Donghae.

"HYUNGGG... HAE HYUNG...!" teriak Kyuhyun sekeras mungkin karena kekuatan angin begitu besar sehingga membuat suaranya tak terdengar jelas.

"DONGHAE HYUNG... ODIEYO?" Kyuhyun tetap berteriak.

Dimanakah Donghae?

**_TBC..._**

**_Author bakal nulis dulu deh jadi updatenya gak bisa kilat lagi...^^_**

**_Ini 3 chapter udah author update kilat, jadi biar ada kesan misteriusnya makanya author mau stop dulu disini... hohoho...selamat membaca ya chingu...ditunggu next chapternya ya... _**


	19. Chapter 19

**STEPBROTHER MAN**

**Genre: Brothership/ Family**

**Artis: Kyuhyun , Donghae, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook, Ajumma Kim, Ajushi Kim, Kim Minwo **

**Chapter: 19**

**_Sebelumnya..._**

"Hyung! Donghae maupun Kyuhyun tidak ada di toilet!" ucap Shindong yang tadi berinisiatif sendiri untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang tadi menuju toilet.

Kyuhyun terus mencari Donghae yang ternyata tidak ada ditoilet. Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin Donghae berada diatas atap karena SMS yang dia terima tadi mengisyaratkan bahwa orang tersebut akan membawa Donghae terbang dari atap gedung. Kyuhyun terus berlari menaiki anak tangga karena Lift yang ingin dia naiki begitu lama sehingga membuatnya tidak sabar untuk menunggu.

Setibanya diatap dia tidak menjumpai sosok Donghae.

"HYUNGGG... HAE HYUNG...!" teriak Kyuhyun sekeras mungkin karena kekuatan angin begitu besar sehingga membuat suaranya tak terdengar jelas.

"DONGHAE HYUNG... ODIEYO?" Kyuhyun tetap berteriak.

Dimanakah Donghae?

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Kyuhyun terus meneriakkan nama Donghae meskipun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Donghae.

"HYUNG...!" Kyuhyun terus berteriak memanggil nama Donghae.

"ternyata kau pintar juga nak bisa sampai ditempat ini..." ucap namja yang meneror Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera berbalik ketika mengenali suara yang tidak asing lagi buatnya. Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Donghae disisi namja tersebut.

"Dimana Donghae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan emosi.

"Mwo? apa dia hyungmu? Ingatlah, dia itu hanya saudara tirimu nak.." ucap namja itu.

"dia hyungku... Donghae hyung adalah hyungku!" ucap Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari sosok Donghae yang disembunyikan oleh namja itu mendengarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun tersebut. Hati Donghae benar-benar senang karena ucapan Kyuhyun. Donghae saat ini sedang dibekap oleh namja itu dan diletakkan dibelakang sebuah drum air yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

"apa kau merasa begitu? Aku rasa Donghae tidak menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengnya" ucap namja itu memanas-manasi Kyuhyun.

"aku rasa pernyataanmu salah tuan... aku yang lebih mengenal Donghae hyung daripada kau tuan" ucap Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dengan semua yang diucapkan namja tua itu.

"baiklah, jika kau memang menyayangi Donghae maka temui dia disana!" namja tua itu menunjuk durm besar tersebut. Kyuhyun pun heran karena sebegitu mudahnya namja itu melepaskan Donghae dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melepaskan Donghae. Kyuhyun pun tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal tersebut. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melihat dibalik durm air tersebut namun nasib buruk sudah menanti Kyuhyun.

BRAKKK...

Satu pukulan melayang mengenai belakang kepala Kyuhyun dan saat itu pula dia jatuh pingsan. Donghae yang mendengar suara hantaman benda keras menjadi terkejut dan takut namun dia tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun karena tangan, kaki dan mulutnya telah diikat dengan kuat oleh namja tersebut.

Namja itu kemudian menyeret Donghae dengan paksa dan betapa terkejutnya Donghae saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun telah jatuh pingsan didepan matanya.

"apa kau tahu Hae, kematian eommamu adalah ulahku..." ucap namja itu yang mampu membuat Donghae membelalakkan matanya mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Meskipun mulut Donghae dibekap namun mata Donghae begitu mengekspresikan keterkejutannya akibat ulah namja tua tersebut.

"kau pasti baru tahu kan jika akulah yang membuat kecelakaan yang dialami appa dan eommamu? Apa bocah ini tidak pernah memberitahumu?" tanya namja itu. Donghae pun melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring dilantai atap tersebut. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu jika Kyuhyun pernah bertemu namja tua ini bahkan Kyuhyun sudah tahu jika namja tua inilah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan yang dialami eomma dan appa tirinya.

"kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu Hae... bukan hanya appa dan eomma kalian yang akan aku bunuh tetapi bocah ini dan juga kau..." ucap namja itu. Donghae pun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Tubuh Donghae bergetar hebat karena dia begitu takut.

"apa kau takut Hae?" tanya namja itu sambil mendekat kearah Donghae. Donghae pun sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari namja itu. Tanpa diduga namja itu memukul leher belakang Donghae dan menyebabkan Donghae juga hilang kesadaran seperti Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun dan Donghae tidak ada didalam toilet membuat semua member terutama Kibum semakin curiga. Kibum menjadi curiga dan bertanya-tanya tentang maksud dari SMS yang diterima oleh Kyuhyun. Kibum pun memikirkan sesuatu tentang SMS tersebut karena menurutnya SMS tersebut sangat aneh dan terasa ganjil. Dan menurut pengakuan Eunhyuk juga menyatakan bahwa ekspresi Kyuhyun saat bertanya tentang Donghae begitu aneh dan terkesan khawatir yang berlebihan dan membuat Eunhyuk menyimpulkan jika memang ada yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"hyung... sepertinya Hae hyung dan Kyuhyun ada diatap gedung ini..." ucap Kibum tiba-tiba setelah sebelumnya hanya diam dan hal tersebut membuat semua member Suju menatapnya dan terfokus padanya.

"apa yang mendasari kau bicara seperti itu Kibum-ah?" tanya Leeteuk.

"SMS yang sebelumnya menunjukkan jika mereka ada diatap gedung dan sepertinya ini adalah SMS teror hyung, lihatlah!" ucap Kibum sambil menunjukkan SMS yang sebelumnya.

"apa yang dimaksud hyungnya Kyuhyun itu adalah Donghae?" tanya Siwon.

"jadi Donghae dalam bahaya dan sekarang Kyuhyun sedang mencari Donghae untuk menyelamatkannya?" ucap Leeteuk.

"ne, benar hyung.. aku juga berpikir seperti itu" ucap Kibum membenarkan ucapan Leeteuk.

"tetapi kalian terlalu cepat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka dalam bahaya hanya karena sebuah SMS, mereka kan sudah cukup dewasa untuk melawan penculik atau penjahat. Kalian tidak perlu sekhawatir itu" ucap Heechul.

"Heechul hyung benar, jaman sekarang ini tidak ada yang berani menculik anak sebesar mereka berdua, apalagi mereka artis pasti akan mencolok jika ada yang membawa mereka" ucap Kangin.

"Heechul hyung dan Kangin hyung ada benarnya juga" ucap Kibum.

"lalu kemana mereka sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah parno akibat perkataan Kibum yang bilang jika itu adalah SMS teror.

"entahlah tetapi kita tunggu saja mereka sekarang" ucap Kangin.

"hyung, apa tidak sebaiknya kita cari mereka sekarang hyung, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mereka!" ucap Eunhyuk merajuk pada Leeteuk.

"ada apa ini?" tanya salah satu manager Super Junior. Hal tersebut membuat seluruh member terdiam. Mereka memang belum menceritakan apapun pada manager mereka dan hanya member Suju saja yang tahu tentang masalah ini.

"tidak apa-apa kok hyung" jawab Heechul.

"bersiap-siaplah, kita akan kembali kedorm sebentar lagi.." ucap manager mereka.

"oh iya, dimana Donghae dan Kyuhyun? Aku belum melihat mereka sejak kalian selesai perform tadi, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Kyuhyun atas debutnya" ucap manager mereka lagi.

"mereka sedang keluar hyung, mungkin mereka akan segera kembali sebentar lagi" ucap Kangin.

"anio! Mereka hilang hyung, mereka hilang dan belum kembali!" ucap Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih lagi akibat perasaan parnonya yang berlebihan.

"mwo? apa maksudmu?" tanya manager mereka yang terkejut dengan ucapan Eunhyuk.

"ahhh, dia hanya bercanda kok hyung...hehehe" ucap Heechul.

"begitukah? aku kira mereka benar-benar hilang" ucap manajer mereka.

"mereka bisa saja benar-benar hilang hyung jika SMS ini benar" ucap Kibum yang langsung mendapat perhatian seluruh member.

"kau bicara apa Kibum-ah?" tanya manajer mereka.

"kita harus mencari mereka untuk memastikan jika mereka memang benar-benar tidak hilang" ucap Kibum lagi.

"sudah aku bilang kan Kibum-ah, tidak akan ada yang berani mencelakakan mereka karena mereka itu sudah dewasa dan pasti mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka.

"aku masih bingung dengan semua ini, apa sih maksud kalian semua?" tanya manager mereka.

"sebaiknya kita cari saja mereka!" ucap Leeteuk dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan berjalan melewati manajer mereka yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kibum, Siwon, Yesung, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengikuti langkah Leeteuk sedangkan sisanya masih tinggal diruangan tersebut dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada manajer mereka.

"hyung, kita cari saja mereka diatap gedung" ucap Kibum menyarankan.

"kita berpencar saja, Kibum dan aku akan ke atap sedangkan yang lainnya pergi mencari kesekitar gedung nde?" perintah Leeteuk. Merekapun berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Kibum dan Leeteuk pun mencari keatap gedung sesuai apa yang mereka pikirkan bahwa Donghae dan Kyuhyun berada diatap gedung tersebut. Saat mereka tiba diatap gedung mereka tidak menemukan seseorang pun yang mereka temukan diatap gedung.

Leeteuk dan Kibum pun memutuskan untuk kembali kebawah namun langkah Kibum terhenti saat dia merasakan keganjilan yang ada disana.

"wae Kibum-ah?" tanya Leeteuk yang menyadari bahwa Kibum tidak melanjutkan langkahnya.

"ada sesuatu yang aneh hyung disana!" Kibum menunjuk kearah belakang durm besar.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Leeteuk, Kibum pun berlari kearah belakang durm besar tersebut dan dia menemukan sebuah Handphone yang dia yakini milik Donghae.

"hyung, bukankah ini handphone milik Donghae hyung?" tanya Kibum.

"jadi mereka sempat berada disini? Lalu kemana mereka sekarang?" tanya Leeteuk yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kibum. Kibum pun berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari jejak Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang lain namun seperinya Kibum tidak mendapatkan apapun selain handphone tersebut.

"sepertinya Donghae hyung sengaja menjatuhkan untuk memberikan kita tanda bahwa mereka tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja hyung" ucap Kibum.

"lalu kenapa dia menjatuhkan ? bukankah sebaiknya dia bawa lalu menelpon kita sehingga kita dapat mengetahui keberadaan mereka?" jawab Leeteuk.

"aahhh anio hyung, aku rasa Donghae hyung ingin menghubungi kita dengan cara ini" ucap Kibum dengan serius. Leeteuk hanya memandang Kibum dengan tatapan tak mengertinya.

"kaja hyung, kita harus menghubungi yang lainnya" Kibum langsung berlari tanpa menunggu Leeteuk yang masih memproses apa yang dimaksudkan Kibum tadi. Leeteuk pun menuruti apapun yang diucapkan Kibum dan mengikuti Kibum yang berlari menuju ruang tunggu mereka.

Dilain tempat, Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedang terperangkap didalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan pengap. Donghae pun membuka matanya yang tadi sempat tertutup karena pukulan namja tua yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Donghae pun melihat sekelilingnya hanya sebuah ruangan kosong dimana tidak ada satupun benda yang ada disana. Tangan dan kakinya sudah tidak terikat lagi seperti sebelumnya. Donghae menoleh kesebelah kanannya, Kyuhyun tengah terbaring disebelahnya dengan keadaan yang masih sama dengan terakhir kali dia lihat.

"Kyu...Kyuhyunie... irona!..." ucap Donghae khawatir karena melihat Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar. Donghae pun memeluk Kyuhyun dengan eratnya. Donghae merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyuhyun karena selama ini dia selalu menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas kematian eommanya dan sekarang dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kyu, irona saeng... mianhae... mianhae saeng..." Donghae pun menangis sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan begitu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada Donghae.

"Kyu?" Donghae memanggil nama Kyuhyun lalu semakin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja mendapat pelukan dari hyungnya itu.

"wae hyung? Ada apa? kenapa kau menangis? Kita ada dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat tempat yang mereka tempati saat ini.

Donghae pun memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata sembabnya.

"mianhae, ini semua salahku sehingga kita berada disini Kyu" ucap Donghae.

"anio hyung, ini bukan kesalahanmu. Sepertinya namja tua itu memang sedang mengincar kita hyung" ucap Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya diam saja dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Donghae pun duduk bersandar disebelah Kyuhyun. Suasana diantara mereka menjadi terasa canggung kembali. Kyuhyun dan Donghae sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun pun kembali menjadi takut jika Donghae marah ataupun masih merasa tidak suka padanya, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk diam juga.

"mianhae Kyu" Donghae meminta maaf lagi pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menoleh pada hyungnya itu.

"wae hyung? Kau tidak salah apapun padaku" ucap Kyuhyun.

"anio Kyu, aku sudah tahu semuanya" ucap Donghae.

"mwo? apa maksudmu hyung?"

"eomma... eomma meninggal karena orang itu bukan karena appa maupun karenamu, mian jika selama ini aku sudah jahat padamu Kyu" ucap Donghae sambil meneteskan air mata yang segera dia hapus dengan lengannya.

"apa orang itu sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu hyung? Apa hanya itu saja yang dia ucapkan padamu? Apa orang itu juga memberitahumu apa alasannya sehingga dia membunuh appa dan eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Donghae.

"dia hanya memberitahuku jika yang membunuh eomma adalah dia" ucap Donghae sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih. Donghae kembali meneteskan air matanya karena dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika namja yang dia kenal dan dulu begitu dekat dengannya waktu dia kecil begitu tega membunuh eommanya.

" alasan kenapa dia membunuh eomma dan appa adalah karena appa hyung" ucap Kyuhyun. Donghae beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terkejut.

"dia bilang jika appa merebut eomma dari namja itu, sehingga dia ingin membunuh eomma dan appa. " ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil membalas tatapan lelah Donghae.

"hyung, maafkan aku dan appa nde?" Kyuhyun memandang mata Donghae dengan tatapan memohon.

Donghae hanya diam saja sambil terus memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menjadi sedih karena Donghae hanya diam saja dan Kyuhyun menyimpulkan jika Donghae tidak akan memafkannya dan appanya kali ini. Kyuhyun menjadi mengalihkan tatapannya yang tadi menatap Donghae menjadi menatap lantai. Tanpa diduga oleh Kyuhyun, Donghae justru memeluk Kyuhyun dan menangis.

"appa tidak salah Kyu, kau juga tidak salah. Namja itulah yang salah, dialah yang membunuh eomma. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu dan juga appa, Kyu" ucap Donghae sambil terus menangis.

"hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun lirih kemudian tersenyum dan balas memeluk Donghae.

"bogoshipo hyung..."Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae semakin erat.

"saranghae Kyu" Donghae berucap sambil terus menangis.

"nado hyung..."

"hyung, sekarang kita harus berusaha keluar dari tempat ini hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Donghae sadar jika mereka tengah diculik.

"ahhh benar Kyu.. tetapi bagaimana caranya? Disini hanya ada pintu dan jendela yang kecil dan sangat mustahil jika kita dapat keluar dari jendela itu Kyu" ucap Donghae.

"itu sudah jelas hyung, badan kita jauh lebih besar dari jendela itu."

"sepertinya ada yang datang Kyu" bisik Donghae.

"kita harus bisa lari dari sini hyung " ucap Kyuhyun.

"ne Kyu" jawab Donghae.

Dari arah pintu muncullah sosok yang membuat orangtua Kyuhyun dan Donghae meninggal.

"kalian sudah sadar ternyata, hahahaha" namja itu tertawa sambil mendekati Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menyerang namja itu dan membuat namja itu jatuh terduduk. Namja itu pun tidak melakukan perlawanan yang berarti untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun.

"percuma jika kalian mau keluar dari tempat ini karena sebagian dari rumah ini sudah terbakar oleh api" ucap namja itu.

"mwo?" ucap Kyuhyun dan Donghae secara bersamaan. Dan saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu tersebut memang terlihat pancaran cahaya api dan juga kepulan asap yang sudah memenuhi setengah bangunan itu.

"kita akan mati bersama nak, hahahaha" namja itu tertawa dengan puasnya.

Namja itu kini mendekati Donghae yang berada disisi lain ruangan tersebut dan mencekik Donghae. Kyuhyun pun segera memukul kepala namja itu dan membuatnya jatuh kembali. Kyuhyun pun menyeret Donghae untuk lari dari namja itu namun kaki Donghae berhasil dipegang oleh namja itu dan membuat Donghae ikut terjatuh.

"hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun. Donghae berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari namja itu dengan susah payah. Kyuhyun pun memukul-mukul kepala namja itu agar melepaskan kaki Donghae. Saat kaki Donghae sudah terlepas Kyuhyun pun menarik lagi tangan Donghae dan terus memegangnya dengan erat sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namja itu pun tidak tinggal diam, dia bangkit dan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Langkah Kyuhyun dan Donghae terhenti saat mendapati api yang semakin menjalar kesekitarnya.

"bagaimana ini Kyu?" tanya Donghae dengan panik. Kyuhyun berusaha berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluar karena sebagian ruangan memang sudah dipenuhi asap dan api. Tanpa mereka sadari namja tersebut menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Donghae sambil membawa sebuah balok besar dan mengayunkannya pada Kyuhyun yang memang lebih dekat dari namja itu.

BRAKKK

Donghae dengan sigap menampis pukulan itu dengan lengan kirinya dan membuat batang balok tersebut pecah menjadi dua bagian. Hal tersebut membuat lengan Donghae terluka akibat pukulan tersebut.

"aarghhhhh..." Donghae meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan itu. Kyuhyun menjadi marah saat melihat tangan Donghae yang terluka karena pukulan namja itu. Kyuhyun memukul namja itu dengan tangannya. Perkelahian pun tidak dapat terhindarkan antara namja itu dan Kyuhyun.

Satu pukulan mengenai perut Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun membungkuk menahan sakit. Namja itu berusaha mengambil balok kayu lagi untuk memukul Kyuhyun dan saat itu juga Donghae mengetahuinya. Donghae pun memukul balik namja itu dibagian belakang kepalanya sehingga membuat namja itu jatuh pingsan.

"Kyu, gwaenchana?" Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat kena pukulan dibagian perutnya.

"ne hyung, lenganmu?" Kyuhyun memegang lengan Donghae yang terluka.

"nan gwaenchana, kaja kita segera lari dari sini Kyu" ucap Donghae.

Donghae segera menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan mencari jalan keluar. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Donghae sehingga membuat Donghae merasakan kesakitan. Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan yang terbakar tersebut, akhirnya mereka dapat keluar dengan selamat.

Donghae terus mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berjalan agar menjauh dari rumah yang terbakar tersebut. Rumah tersebut memang berada ditengah hutan dan membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae tidak tahu harus kemana. Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Donghae.

"wae?" Donghae menoleh saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

"kita istirahat dulu hyung" ucap Kyuhyun. Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang berkeringat dan kesakitan.

"apa kau terluka Kyu?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dan dia lebih memilih untuk duduk dibawah sebuah pohon.

"Kyu, apa kau terluka?" Donghae mengulangi ucapannya.

"uhuk...uhuk... gwaenchana hyung..." Kyuhyun terbatuk sambil memegangi dadanya yang memang terasa sakit akibat asap yang terhirup tadi. Kyuhyun bersandar pada pohon yang menaunginya.

"apa sakitmu kambuh?" tanya Donghae yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"gwaenchana" ucap Kyuhyun.

"kalau kau sakit, bilang sakit Kyu. Sudahlah kita istirahat dulu disini" Donghae berusaha menutupi kekhawatirannya.

"hyung, lenganmu...uhuk..uhuk..." Kyuhyun menunjuk lengan Donghae yang terluka parah.

"sudah jangan mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Kau itu lebih membuatku khawatir" ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah sapu tangan pada Donghae. Donghae pun menerimanya dan menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk membalut lukanya.

Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya karena lelah. Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu menjadi tidak tega. Donghae pun menaruh kepala Kyuhyun dipundaknya agar Kyuhyun dapat beristirahat dengan nyaman. Donghae pun ikut tertidur disebelah Kyuhyun.

Donghae terbangun saat dirasakannya suara kesakitan dan suara batuk yang berasal dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Wae? Ada apa denganmu Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

Kyuhyun benar-benar kesakitan saat ini, bukan hanya karena asap yang membuatnya sesak namun juga karena pukulan yang tadi dia dapatkan saat melawan namja tua itu.

"Kyu bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu pulang" Donghae menggendong Kyuhyun dan berjalan menyusuri hutan yang sudah terlihat semakin gelap.

**_TBC..._**

**_FF ini sudah hampir tamat... hehehe... terimakasih yang sudah mau menunggu kelanjutannya... ditunggu ya capter terakhirnya... Gomawo... maaf ceritanya tambah GeJe benget... hehehe... _**


End file.
